Apuesta
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemon Terminado ¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que empezó por un juego termina siendo la realidad?, la confianza es lo mas fácil de perder, pero lo mas difícil de ganar. EPILOGO
1. Apuesta

**Apuesta.**

**By: Fesabi**

_¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que empezó por un juego termina siendo la realidad?, la confianza es lo mas fácil de perder, pero lo mas difícil de ganar._

_El se dedico a apostar lo llevo a cabo, y la victima de todo ello fue ella y el mismo corazón de Inuyasha Taisho, a veces es mejor seguir lo que dicta tu corazón que a la mente._

**Capitulo I.- Apuesta.**

_Inuyasha Taisho, _el hombre más popular de la escuela Shikón, alto, atlético, apuesto, y sobre todo un galán de primera clase, aquel hombre el cual puede soñar una chica de universidad.

Un convertible de color rojo intenso se estaciona en la entrada de la escuela donde es visto por todas las personas a su alrededor, algunas chicas susurrando _"que guapo"_otros _"ya vieron ese carro"_ y por que no algunos mas _"Inuyasha Taisho"_ ; quien no conoce a aquel hombre.

Cabello negro como la misma noche, ojos dorados característica de la familia Taisho, y aquella altura que le da un aire sensual, al igual que todo su cuerpo, músculos marcados a causa de los deportes que practica como: karate y esgrima.

Una chaqueta de cuero es el que adorna al igual que una camisa blanca, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros, lleva cargando una mochila del mismo color que su chamarra, dejándole aquel aire sexy.

¡hey Inuyasha!.- lo grita un hombre unos centímetros mas bajo.

Deja las llaves de su carro a aquel hombre que se encarga de estacionar cualquier auto que es de la universidad, y como el ser hijo del gran Inu-no-Taisho, el empresario numero uno de todo Japón puede hacer lo que quiera, tener lo que él mismo desee.

Miroku…- lo dice el mismo Inuyasha, al ver como ese hombre de coleta diminuta esta enfrente de él, con una ropa cómoda pero sin perder que el también es pariente de la familia Taisho.

Inuyasha, anda tenemos que ver a las chicas.- lo dice este arrastrando su primo de aquella multitud de mujeres.

¿chicas?, bah esas solo son arpías que en lo único que se fijan son en ellas mismas.

Vaya…vaya… si este es Inuyasha Taisho, nuestro buen amigo y su primo Miroku.- lo dice una voz burlona, que lo único que ocasiona es que el ojidorado cierre su puño y se de la vuelta al igual que su primo.

Naraku…- lo murmura el propio Miroku.

Así es, y como somos de la misma clase social, espero que nos llevemos de maravilla.- lo dice este extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mano del ojidorado.

Inuyasha solo estrecha fuertemente la mano de Naraku, solo viéndolo a los ojos negros de este, como si ambos se desafiaran de aquella forma, desde la preparatoria son rivales, ¿Qué iba a cambiar en universidad?.

Naraku se retira del lugar, dejando a ambos hombres.

No entiendo por que tanta rivalidad entre ustedes.- lo menciona Miroku, viendo a su primo.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de este, para ser sincero ni siquiera el mismo sabía la causa de aquella enemistad, es como si Naraku supera algo que el no sabe, pero ¡bah!, así son las cosas en la escuela, los populares con los populares, los matados con los matados y por ultimo estaba la gente común, bueno ni tan común solo la que era invisible.

Hola cara de perro.- se escucha a lado del chico.

Lobo…- lo contesta Inuyasha, viendo a aquel ser que siempre le dice aquello, Kouga.

¿Listo para iniciar las clases?.- lo pregunta burlonamente, saludando solo con la mirada a Miroku.

Por supuesto lobito, ¿y tu?.- lo contesta burlonamente.

Claro, no soy ningún holgazán.- se lo contraataca.

¿No deberían dejar de pelar?.- lo pregunta un cierto individua que llegar a aquella reunión.

No creo que puedas cambiarlos, Bankotsu.- lo contesta Miroku, tomando ahora participación.

Lo se, pero aun así yo se que se quien…- lo dice burlonamente este.

Ni en sueños.- lo contestan ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Miroku se ría ante ello.

Bankotsu, ¿y Renkotsu?.- lo pregunta Miroku, tratando de relajar aquel ambiente, desde niños Kouga e Inuyasha se llevan de aquella forma y se encuentra acostumbrado, pero algunas ocasiones se pasan de la línea y terminan peleando con golpes, solo para demostrar quien es el mejor.

Ese baka esta con sus amigas…- lo contesta – no se como prefiere estar con esas matadas que con su hermano y los de su mis clase.- lo comenta fijando la vista en su hermano un gran parecido en los ojos marrones y el cabello negro solo que a diferencia de él, Renkotsu lo tiene corto y él largo hecho una trenza.

Kagome Higurashi y Sango Higurashi.- lo murmura Miroku, lo suficiente para que escuche Inuyasha y Kouga y volteen a aquella dirección, observando a ambas mujeres riendo con Renkotsu el cual parecer ser que acaba de decir algún chiste tonto como suele hacerlo.

¡feh!, esta con esas tontas…- lo dice Inuyasha, viendo como aquella mujer llamada Kagome esta mal vestida, bueno con una falda que le llega al tobillo, una sudadera que le cubre hasta el cuello y las muñecas, el cabello amarrado y unos lentes que adornan sus ojos, lo cual aquello no la hace lucir atractiva a diferencia de su prima que luce cosas mas a la moda.

Vamos chicas, no me digan que ese estuvo divino…- lo dice Renkotsu viendo a ambas mujeres que ahora mantienen las ganas de reír abiertamente.

Cof!...cof!...- hace aquel sonido para comenzar a decir otro pequeño chiste – veamos este… ¿Cuál es el colmo de un jorobado?...- lo pregunta mientras pone una cara de incendia.

No se…- lo contesta Sango.

Estudiar derecho…- se lo contesta simplemente, soltando después una carcajada junto con Kagome y después Sango se les une.

Mis bellas damas…- lo comienza a decir Renkotsu haciendo una inclinación como si saludara a personas reales causando de nuevo una risa en Kagome y Sango – debo retirarme, ya que mis súbditos esperan por mi…- lo indica señalando discretamente a su hermano y amigos.

Vaya plebeyo…- se lo dice Kagome siguiendo el juego del mismo Renkotsu, en algunas ocasiones cambian de papeles, y pueden fingir que son personas diferentes, Renkotsu es el único que no la trata mal, por lo menos el la acepta tal y como es.

Mi princesa… prometo volver a vuestro encuentro pronto.- se lo dice, mientras toma la mano de Kagome, la cual esta desocupada ya que la otra carga una carpeta donde mantiene sus notas.

Lo estaré esperando mi príncipe…- se lo contesta de la misma forma juguetona, dejando que el bese su mano y después diga las mismas palabras a su prima, para salir hacia donde esta su hermano y aquellos tres amigos.

_Inuyasha Taisho_, un hombre demasiado popular, cualquiera que entre a esta universidad lo conoce, el vive en otro mundo lejos del suyo; de la misma forma que sus primos y el hermano de Bankotsu, Renkotsu fue el único que tuvo el valor de desafiar a la sociedad para poder estar con ellas, sin importarle que lo tachen de matado o nerd cual sea el caso, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser distintos a los demás?.

Ella proviene de una familia humilde, la cual se encarga de cuidar un templo antiguo que pasa desde generaciones atrás, su única familia, es su madre, su abuelo, su pequeño hermano Sota, su tío el padre de Sango y el hermano Kohaku, ya que la madre de Sango murió al nacer Kohaku y su padre murió en un accidente cuando Sota estaba muy chico.

Apenas pueden salir a delante, ella al igual que Sango trabajan de medio tiempo en un restaurante para ayudar a su tío y madre con los gastos de la casa, y el abuelo se encarga del templo, mostrándoselo a turistas, pero aquello genera muy poco dinero, y la universidad Shikón es una de las mejores escuelas de Japón pero como tal es de las mas caras, por ello ella y Sango mantienen una beca completa de la cual la han mantenido gracias a sus calificaciones, pero por ello también no tienen amigos, las discriminan sabiendo bien que el nivel social es diferente.

¿Por que no vamos al salón, Kag?.- lo pregunta Sango, viendo como su prima no deja de mirar aquel hombre de ojos dorados, bien sabe ella que Kagome esta enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, pero como la luna sale de noche y el sol de día, ambos nunca podrán verse, Inuyasha es como el sol, y Kagome como la luna, un universo el cual los separa; un amor imposible.

Toma a su prima del brazo y la conduce dentro de un pasillo el cual los llevara al salón, la escuela Shikón es una de las mas grandes, cuenta con tres canchas de tenis, un gimnasio, una cancha de football, una de football americano, un gimnasio de karate, una piscina, tres cafetería, una biblioteca y un sin fin de cosas, por ello es normal que uno como estudiante se pierda al ser su primer día, pero como ella y Kagome ya han estado dos años anteriores ya no les sucede con frecuencia, conocen la escuela.

Suelta un pesado suspiro mientras camina por el pasillo, apretando la carpeta contra su pecho, ¿Por qué se enamoro de un hombre como Inuyasha?, bien podía haber elegido a Renkotsu o alguien a su alcance, pero no su corazón elijo a Inuyasha, un hombre demasiado sexy, que en solo hecho de verlo puede perderse en una fantasía, pero bien sabe que un "hola" no puede hacer entre ambos; de todos modos ¿Quién podría fijarse en una mujer como ella?.

-.-

Hermanito, hasta que dejas a esas.- lo dice Bankotsu despreciando aquellas mujeres.

Bankotsu respeta mis amistades.- lo contesta algo enojado, el no permite que se diga algo de Kagome o Sango.

¿me presentarías a Sango?.- lo pregunta Miroku, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se enfoquen en él.

¿para que?.- lo pregunta Kouga con curiosidad

Se me hace una chica linda.- lo contesta con toda la sinceridad haciendo que Renkotsu ría, por lo menos no es el único que cree aquello, pero Sango no esta mal, pero no es su tipo, el prefiere a una chica como Kagome, tierna y linda por fuera y dentro.

¿Qué vas hacer hoy?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Quiero acompañar a Kagome y Sango a su casa, hoy hay un festival en su templo y deseo verlo.- lo informa, sin importarle que puedan criticarlo, pero ahora ninguno dice nada.

¿puedo acompañarte?.- lo pregunta Miroku, apuntándose para ir a ese festival.

Preferiría ir solo con ellas…- lo confiesa- verán, ustedes nunca han querido ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera una amistad y si llega Miroku interesado en Sango puede asustarse al igual que Kagome, ambas son como tiernos animalitos, demasiado frágiles, y no quiero que les hagan daño.- lo concluye para escuchar una campaña anunciando que el viernes ha comenzado en la escuela Shikón.

-.-

La mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku y Bankotsu rodeados de mujeres a diferencia de Renkotsu que solo en ocasiones que encontraba rodeado de mujeres, pero la mayoría de las veces se encuentra con Kagome y Sango como en aquella ocasión.

¿vas a venir con nostras verdad Renkotsu?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de desviar su vista de donde se encuentra Inuyasha, recargando en una pared mientras platica con aquellas mujeres.

Lo he prometido…- se lo dice, viendo como esta guarda unos libros en su casillero.

Gracias…- lo murmura, sabiendo que el es el único amigo que tiene y lo agradece de todo corazón.

¿y a mi no me das las gracias?.- lo pregunta una Sango fingiendo estar triste por ello, haciendo que el mismo Renkotsu sonría ante aquella escena.

¡oh claro que si!.- lo contesta Kagome, abrazando a su prima, pensando que aquello no es ninguna farsa.

Hay Kag, siempre tan inocente…- lo murmura Sango, lo suficiente fuerte para que Renkotsu lo escuche y sonría con ternura hacia Kagome, que no comprende lo que sucede.

Ven acá pequeña…- lo dice Renkotsu extendiendo sus brazos, para que Kagome se refugie en ellos, sintiéndose que puede contar con aquel amigo incondicionalmente, en cambio Sango le sonríe al chico, notando que este se encuentra enamorado de su prima.

Un par de ojos dorados y verdes observan aquella escena, sintiendo un poco de envidia, pero aquel sentimiento que no logran entender.

Hey bestia…- lo anuncia Kouga, viendo a su primo.

¿Que quieres lobo?.- lo pregunta, una vez lejos de toda esa multitud de mujeres.

No te atrevas en fijarte en Kagome, ella es mía…- se lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

Oh vamos chicos, ella no se podría fijar en ninguno de los dos.- se lo hace saber Bankotsu.

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta Kouga.

Simplemente por que no.- se los contesta.

Apuesto con Taisho que esa mujer será mía…- lo dice un ojiverde, tomándolo como reto enamorar aquella mujer.

Acepto…- lo anuncia Inuyasha, dejando a tras a su primo que trata de persuadirlo de lo contrario.

**Continuara…**

**¡hola!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, se que tengo ya dos historias que están siendo publicadas, pero esta fue una idea que tuve y no salía de mi cabeza, y bueno vine a plasmarla de nuevo, se que tengo que apurarme por con las otras historias, pero créanme viene Semana Santa y tendré vacaciones ¡si! Y podré terminar Enséñame a Amar y Apocalipsis al igual que este, es mi propósito…**

**Mil gracias por leer la historia al igual que las anteriores, como siempre ustedes me animan a continuar, si no créanme no publico y las mantengo como colección privada (como tengo algunas), pero me animan a publicarlas, aunque si en verdad no desean que publique mas, solo termino estas tres historias, y las que haga las mantendré para mi persona.**

**Pero de todos modos gracias, mil gracias…**

**¡¡Y dejen sus mensajitos nn!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Festival

**Capitulo II.- Festival.**

El Templo Higurashi se encuentra preparando todo para el festival de esa noche, el que se celebra cada año en Japón, por las festividades **Bunka no hi (Día de la Cultura)** se conmemora la promoción de la cultura y el amor a la paz y la libertad.

Kagome se encuentra vestida con un bello kimono de tradición con flores blancas y el fondo azul marino, su cabello suelto dejándole ver lo largo que se encuentra, llegándole a la cintura, su rostro suavemente maquillado.

Su hermano se encuentra ayudando con los arreglos de la misma manera que Kohaku y el abuelo, preparando todo para aquella noche, viendo si no falta algún detalle, ya que gracias al estar en un templo pueden recuadra dinero vendiendo artículos, comida y bien algunas cosas mas, y el dinero es lo que mas les hace falta.

Ya no tarda en comenzar la celebración, algunas personas comienzan a llegar, las velas ya están por encenderse, la música da sus primeras tocadas, y algunos murmullos.

Comienza a darse aquel ambiente relajado y pasivo, como suele serlo en años pasados, Kagome al igual que Sango comienzan a supervisar que cada integrante de la familia Higurashi este trabajando incluyendo a los dos pequeños.

¡Kagome!, ¡Sango!.- se escucha aquellos dos nombres gritarse, para que ambas chicas giren a ver quien es aquel individuo.

¡hola!.- lo saluda Renkotsu abrazando a las dos mujeres, dejando que ambas sonrían al saber que Renkotsu siempre ha sido así de amistoso con ellas- ¿Cómo han estado mis dos princesas?.- lo pregunta este separándose de ambas, para plantar un beso en cada mejilla de las chicas.

¡Bien!….- lo contestan al mismo tiempo ambas, haciendo que los tres rían ante ello.

¿entonces haremos lo mismo de siempre, lindas?.- lo pregunta en forma juguetona fingiendo aquella voz sexy mientras extiende sus brazos para que Kagome y Sango se cuelguen de ellos.

¡Si!.- lo exclaman ambas chicas, caminando hacia su destino mientras se agarran del brazo de Renkotsu, sin disolver aquella sonrisa.

A los lejos un par de ojos dorados y verdes se encuentran observando aquella escena, sintiendo algo de envidia que aquel "Renkotsu" tenga la atención completa de la pelinegra.

Cerca de ellos un par de ojos marrones solo se enfocan en aquella pelicafé que se encuentra colgada del lado derecho de su amigo Renkotsu, ingeniándose algún plan para acercarse a aquella hermosa dama.

-.-

Se acerca lentamente hacia donde se encuentra la que se supone que será su nueva conquista, Kagome Higurashi, parece ser que su amigo Renkotsu la ha dejado sola por que invito a bailar a otra chica de la escuela.

Me podría dar un refresco.- lo menciona Inuyasha al estar a lado de la chica, Kagome parece ser que se encuentra ofreciendo las sodas.

Si…- lo contesta Kagome, sin quedarse muy paralizada, no podía creer que Inuyasha Taisho estuviera en el festival, nunca antes había venido, y esto no se lo esperaba.

De cola…- lo informa, observando como la mujer comienza a servirlo, no esta nada mal, tiene unos lentes, pero no esta nada mal, su cabello esta suelto haciéndola lucir un poco atractiva, es como si debajo de toda la ropa que se pone a propósito mal, mantiene un cuerpo de envidia.

Cinco yenes…- lo menciona Kagome al entregar el vaso de refresco hacia Inuyasha.

Gracias…- lo dice al tomar el refresco.

Siente como su corazón se encuentra latiendo demasiado rápido y trata de controlar su cuerpo al sostenerse de la mesa, solo para que Inuyasha no se de cuenta de cuanto le afecta que este cerca de ella.

¿eres Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sintiéndose como un tonto, es como si estar enfrente a Kagome lo volviera tímido, como un adolescente ante su primera chica.

Si…- lo contesta, es como si solo pudiera decir monosílabas.

¿qui…qui…sie…ras bai…lar?.- lo balbucea, sintiéndose como un completo tonto.

Yo… no… se…- lo balbucea.

Anda hija ve a bailar yo me hago cargo de esto.- lo dice el tío que se encuentra a lado de ella, dándole apoyo.

No menciona ninguna palabra solo estira su mano que es alcanzada por la de Inuyasha, para ser guiada hacia la pista de baile, lo que es el centro del templo a lado del árbol Sagrado.

No tiene ninguna idea de lo que pueda expresar con palabras, lo único que hace es poder disfrutar del momento, no todos los días Inuyasha Taisho se presenta en una ceremonia tradicional e invita a bailar a una mujer que en la escuela y en la vida real no pertenece a su misma clase social.

Por el otro lado no sabe que es lo que le sucede, primero invita a bailar aquella mujer, pero es como si algo le mencionara en su interior que es algo espacial para él, por lo menos hoy podría dejar atrás a Inuyasha Taisho y solo convertirse en Inuyasha, un hombre que no tiene fama, ni mujeres, ni dinero y mucho menos gente que este admirando su físico.

Coloca una de sus manos en la cintura de Kagome, la que se logra ver debajo de aquel traje tradicional un hermoso kimono, con la otra sostiene la mano de Kagome que la guía hasta su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón comienza a latir de alguna forma acelerada, dejándolo sentirse raro.

Se escucha a lo lejos una hermosa canción que comienza a sonar, una dulce voz la cual empieza a dar las primeras letras seguida de un piano y un violín, dejando entrar después las guitarra, las velas en su entorno es lo único que les puede dar el toque romántico, las parejas comienzan a salir a la pista e baile tomando la posición indicada al baile; y así comenzar a bailar, moviendo sus pies para dejar que todo mundo se deje guiar por la música.

Un par de ojos marrones se encuentra observando aquella pareja en la pista de baile, sintiéndose celoso, enojado, triste y algo confundido respecto a Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que pretenderá su buen amigo al sacar a bailar a Kagome?, esta claro que Inuyasha nunca se ha interesado en Kagome, y mucho menos relacionarse con las "cerebritos" de la escuela Shikón, ¿Por qué ahora el cambio?.

Sigue observando a la pareja bailar, se veían tan bien ambos juntos como si los dos hubieran nacido para el uno al otro, pero bien sabe que Inuyasha Taisho se dedica a jugar con las mujeres y Kagome no sería la excepción, así que tenía que dejarle en claro a su amigo que Kagome no es ningún juego; aunque también tendrá que hablar con Kagome.

¿así que Inuyasha ya dio su primera jugada?... esto se volverá muy entretenido, pero a Kouga Taisho nadie le haga, desde que tiene memoria anda compitiendo con Inuyasha en algunas ocasiones el mismo gana y en otras es Inuyasha, pero en este juego Inuyasha no podrá ganar y de esto esta seguro; Kagome Higurashi será suya…

Guía a Kagome afuera de la pista de baile, para caminar alrededor del templo con ella, entrelazando sus manos, para sentir por primera vez en su vida tranquilidad y paz, como si nada importara en esos momentos, todo lo que representa Inuyasha Taisho para él ha desaparecido.

No sabe que decir, su mente se encuentra en Inuyasha, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, sus mejillas podría jurar que están sonrojadas, se siente como si estuviera avanzando sobre nubes, aquellos sueños se habían vuelto realidad, o tal vez solo es un sueño y después terminara despertando como suele hacerlo.

Kagome…- lo susurra Inuyasha al detenerse enfrente de un pequeño templo, como si adentro de aquel lugar existiera algo sagrado.

¿si?.- lo pregunta la chica, estando de pie enfrente de Inuyasha, observando sus ojos dorados, tan puros como el mismo sol.

Podría yo… bueno… etto…- lo comienza a balbucear sonrojándose al sentirse como un tonto, es como si pedir un beso fuera un problema para él, un problema para ¡Inuyasha Taisho!.

¿si?...- lo murmura Kagome, sin saber que es lo que pasa.

¡feh!...- es lo único que tiene como respuesta Kagome, para sentir como la mano del chico se desliza por su cintura de nuevo y la atrae hacia su cuerpo, dejando que la luz de la luna llena se encargue de iluminarlos, dejando ver aquellas dos sombras se acerquen, el ojidorado se inclina a los labios de Kagome, rozándolos un poco con los suyos, sintiendo como esta se aferra con sus manos a las magas de su ropa, haciendo que aquello lo haga sonreír por la inocencia en la que se muestra Kagome, pero también por que él mismo se encuentra temblando como si aquel fuera su primer beso.

Cierra sus ojos dorados lentamente al sentir la respiración de Kagome sobre la suya, dejando que esta se sostenga de él como si fuera su salvavidas y aquello no le molesta como suele hacerlo con las demás chicas, en cambio le fascina ser la salvación de aquella pelinegra.

Algunas luciérnagas comienzan a salir de las flores y árboles a su alrededor rodeando a la pareja, dejando que el pequeño beso que se están dando sea único y fuera de alguna presencia de hombre, al estar toa la gente concentrada en el carnaval.

Abre sus labios, para dejar salir su lengua, pidiéndole permiso a los labios de Kagome tener acceso, solo que apenas tiene como esos labios se abren y poder sentir aquel mangar, dejando que en un pequeño momento lo apriete más hacia su cuerpo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Se escucha como un par de arbustos se comienzan a mover haciendo que aquello separe a la pareja.

Inuyasha observa si alguien se encuentra espiando peor no encuentra nada, volviendo a posar sus ojos en Kagome, quedándose sin aliento al observarla tan hermosa debajo de los rayos lunares, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y labios hinchados, haciéndola lucir tan inocente, como una pequeña criatura que necesitara de protección, de la cual él mismo puede brindársela y lo mas curioso es que en verdad desea poder hacerlo, protegerla de cualquier mal o se que pueda hacerle daño.

Te invito un pastel.- lo menciona Inuyasha, tomando de nuevo la mano de Kagome para irse de regreso al templo de enfrente.

Kagome por su parte solo se deja guiar encontrándose volando solo en nubes, un sueño del cual desea que no termine.

-.-

La campana de la escuela anuncia la entrada a clases, dejando que los alumnos entren a sus respectivos salones, y algunos otros dejándolos en las jardineras o bien revisando la tarea en la cafetería para la siguiente clase.

Kagome Higurashi sentada al fondo de la cafetería dejando ver que se encuentra concentrada en la lectura de su libro _Maestro de deseo_ escrito por _MacGregor, Kinely; _como si el mundo exterior no le importara en esos momentos.

Suelta un suspiro al cerrar el libro, para concentrarse en la portado donde se encuentra Draven con aquella armadura haciéndolo ver tan viril y apuesto con esos ojos azules, y a su lado Emily una mujer de cabello azabache como el suyo y ojos verdes, demasiado hermosa.

Como quisiera poder encontrar un hombre como Draven, cariñoso, tierno y sobre todo un hombre de sentimientos puros, que esta dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida por la Emily.

Vuelve a dar otro suspiro al recordar el capitulo que acaba de leer donde Draven lleva a Emily a la feria, dejando que ambos gocen de aquel día, haciéndolo vivir un sueño para ambos, donde Draven esta seguro que es el mejor día de su vida y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Puede recordar la velada que tuvo con Inuyasha Taisho, y puede ahora comprender al protagonista de la novela, el poder compartir una noche como esa con la persona amada, aunque bien su amor como en el caso de Draven es prohibido, puede atesorar ese recuerdo para su memoria.

Guarda el libro en su mochila, tomando como nota mental que lo acabaría en el recreo o en otra hora que tenga libre y Sango este ocupada ya que con su amiga no se puede concentrar en la lectura.

_Kagome, no se que traiga Inuyasha, pero por favor no confíes en él…_

Recuerda las palabras de Renkotsu al terminar aquella velada, y esas palabras sabe que son ciertas, no puede confiar en Inuyasha, no importa si es el hombre del cual se quedo perdidamente enamorada desde que entro a clases, Renkotsu tiene razón dos clases sociales no pueden haber sentimientos, su clase nunca alcanzaría a la de Inuyasha, un hombre popular, rico y sobre todo apuesto; a una chica, cerebrito, pobre y sin ningún atractivo.

Se levanta de la mesa tomando su cosas y poderse retirar de la cafetería dejando atrás aquellas miradas de burla que le dan algunos, solo por que Kagome Higurashi es la matada de la escuela Shikón al igual que su prima Sango, solo que esta es mas aceptada que ella, y todo por que Sango es hermosa y ella no…

-.-

Se encuentra caminando por el pasillo de la institución olvidándose de las personas a su alrededor, como algunas porritas lo saludan como es de costumbre, los chicos del equipo del fútbol hacen lo mismo y él solo los ignora, fija su vista en una silueta percatándose de lo familiar que le resulta al reconocer aquel cabello azabache amarrado en una trenza, esa mujer se encuentra enfrente de su casillero arreglando tal vez los libros que ocupara en la siguiente materia, se queda de pie algunos metros de su espalda, preguntándose si es oportuno que el vaya hacia ella o no.

_¡oh kami!_ ¿Cómo puede Inuyasha Taisho estar intimidado por una mujer como ella?, se siente un estupido, como si de nuevo hubiera vuelto a la adolescencia y estuviera apuesto de salir o estar con su primera chica, ¿Por qué esa mujer tiene la habilidad de ponerlo así?, si no fuera por la apuesta haría lo que nunca en su vida ha hecho y eso es…_tomar una retirada al asunto_, pero si lo hace tendría que pagar la apuesta y eso solo en sueños.

_Recuerda primito, el que pierda tendrá que vestirse de mujer sexy, venir un día a la escuela y pagar la cantidad de 10,000 yenes al ganador.- lo informa la voz de Kouga, teniendo a Miroku y Bankotsu como testigos._

_Hecho…- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha, cerrando el trato al juntar las manos._

Cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que se recarga en la pared, dejando que el recuerdo de aquel dulce beso le llegue de nuevo a la mente, recordándolo en toda su plenitud como lo estuvo haciendo todo el fin de semana.

Siente la sensación de los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos como una suave caricia, su cuerpo pega al de ella, y poder explorar con su lengua aquella boca, mmmm todo recuerdo es sencillamente exquisito.

Soñando despierto, amigo.- lo pregunta una voz con burla.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha al abrir sus ojos y enfocarlos al individuo de enfrente su primo Miroku.

¿Y desde cuando, Inuyasha piensa?.- lo pregunta en forma burlona, al ver como un pequeño desliz de aquellos ojos dorados se han ido hacia la bella amiga de Sango.

Cállate…- lo murmura Inuyasha

Espero que no te estés enamorando….- lo susurra y advierte Miroku, al ver la cara de su amigo.

¡Bah!, Inuyasha Taisho nunca se enamora…- se lo hace saber y recuerda cuando comenzó a salir con chicas, el lo único que hace es pasar un buen rato con ella y nada mas, nunca arriesga sus sentimientos.

Cuando vengas a mi a suplicar consejo de amor… solo te diré una cosa y será… te lo dije…- se lo hace saber, dejando al chico en aquel lugar donde lo encontró, teniendo un poco de lastima por Inuyasha, la vida le enseñaría que en el amor no se mandan y cuando se de cuenta que se ha enamorado perdidamente de aquella chiquilla no podrá recuperarla de nuevo, la perderá como él lo hizo una vez con Sango, y ahora se arrepiente de eso; pero es parte de la historia nadie la sabe, tal vez solo Inuyasha y Sango; aunque algo le decía que también Kagome.

¿Enamorándose él?, ¡Ja!... y ese día sería cuando en el infierno nieve, en ese caso nunca…

**Continuaraaa!!!...**

**Hola!!... ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, la verdad les debo una disculpa por no traerles el capitulo antes pero la verdad se me ha dificultado muchísimo, estas vacaciones pensé que podría hacer todo lo que tenía en mente pero parece ser que la vida tuvo otros planes para mis vacaciones por que no pude hacer nada de nada T.T…**

**Pero no se preocupen que ahora me dedicare a la escuela y a escribir, tendré que responsabilizarme de estas historias, aunque también quiero hacer otras que andan rondando mi mente… n.n**

**Así que espero que les parezca esta historia interesante como las demás.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes… y espero recibir mas…**

**Se despide**

**fesabi**


	3. Iniciando los Planes

**Capitulo III.- Iniciando los planes.**

¡Señor Taisho!.- lo grita una fuerte voz, como si con aquel grito llamara la atención del joven ojidorado.

Por favor, ponga atención en clase.- vuelve a decirlo, tratando de regañar ese joven.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta.

Tome asiento y ponga atención.- se lo vuelve a repetir como orden, al ver como aquel Taisho no pudo resolver una ecuación tan simple.

¡gues!...- lo murmura Inuyasha, yendo hacia su escritorio el cual se encuentra hasta el final de la tercera fila, pasando a lado de Kouga su primo que lo único que hace es burlarse de él.

¡feh! Como si fuera su culpa que el profesor lo aya tomado desprevenido, estaba pensando en cómo acercarse hacia Kagome… pero ese tonto profesor de matemáticas lo hace pasar al frente, cuando él no entiende nada al respecto.

Si quiere aprobar la materia señor Taisho le recomiendo poner atención en clase, o bien puede conseguirse un tutor…- se lo hace saber el señor Takewada, viendo al joven que va dirigida esa mirada- aunque sea muy popular, eso no le bastara para aprobar mi materia.- se lo hace saber, al dejar en claro hacia otros "individuos" que va hacia el mismo camino que el señor Taisho.

Higurashi.- lo menciona el profesor, haciendo que dos cabezas giren hacia la dirección donde se sienta Kagome, el primer asiento de la segunda fila.

¿si?.- lo pregunta Kagome, saliendo de un libro que mantiene en su portada _"Maestro del Deseo"_.

Por favor resuelva la ecuación y demuéstrele al señor Taisho lo fácil que es…- se lo dice el profesor mostrándole una sonrisa, estando orgulloso de su alumna, permitía que Kagome leyera lo que quisiera en su clase, total Higurashi debería de estar en otro curso avanzado y para que no se aburriera la joven, dejaba que leyera.

Si…- lo murmura Kagome, cerrando su libro y dejarlo en el pupitre para avanzar hacia el pizarrón donde se encuentra la ecuación _5x+30_, donde se debe de despejar "_x"_, para obtener la equivalencia, una operación demasiado sencilla.

Solo suspira para tomar el gis y comenzar a resolver.

Ve como Kagome resuelve aquella operación como si fuera un _2+2 4_, como que no debería de sorprenderle al saber que ella es la cerebrito, pero no entendía ¿Por qué 3, debía de pasar hacia el otro lado y con signo negativo?... al igual que al final la operación queda _x -8_, ¿que demonios había hecho esa mujer?.

Como siempre Higurashi es la que podrá exentar sin ningún esfuerzo.- lo anuncia el profesor y a continuación el toque de la campana dando terminada la clase de matemáticas algébricas.

Kagome vuelve a sentarse en el asiento donde se encuentra despidiéndose del profesor con un adiós y este de la misma manera, total para que sale al pasillo si en un rato más tiene clase en el mismo lugar, así que lo único que hace es abrir su libro y concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura.

Miroku esta en el otro salón, con la amiga de Kagome, al ser tres grupos de ultimo año de preparatoria, fueron separados por algunas clases, algunos les toca juntos y en otras separados, al igual que algunas clases Kagome no tiene por el hecho de presentar un examen y poder exentar esas materias.

_Si quiere aprobar la materia señor Taisho le recomiendo poner atención en clase, o bien puede conseguirse un tutor…_

Recordaba bien las palabras del profesor Takewada, pero a él no se le da poner atención en clase, y lo del tutor no sonaba nada mal, solo que se pregunta ¿Quién?.

Observa a su alrededor, ve a Akari… considera la posibilidad pero no, demasiado tonta en las matemáticas, Ayume…mmmm definitivamente no, esa mujer se la pasaría contemplándolo, aparte de que se siente acosado a su lado, y Yuka ni se diga lo persigue como un perro en celo… mmmm ¿Quién?.

Ahora su vista se va hacia enfrente a los primeros lugares, para divisar una figura concentrada en un libro.

_Kagome…_

Le llega aquel nombre a su mente, preguntándose si es correcto… ¡feh! ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha Taisho se pone a pensar que es correcto y que no lo es?... en verdad le estaba haciendo daño la apuesta, pero como todo reto que hace el gran Inuyasha, lo ganara y eso esta por demostrarle al idiota de su primo.

Se acerca con pasos firmes hasta donde se encuentra Kagome, observando a su primo Kouga afuera del salón, preguntándose ¿Qué estará planeando Kouga para conquistar a Kagome?.

Hey…- lo menciona Inuyasha estado enfrente de Kagome, que lo único que alcanza ver es la portada del libro y que esta se encuentra muy concentrada en la lectura.

¡feh!... ¿planeas hacerme caso?.- lo pregunta en tono sarcástico, al quitarle el libro de sus manos, con ello llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Abre sus ojos enormemente, al observar que Inuyasha se encuentra delante de ella, después de lo que paso en el festival trascurrieron cinco días en el cual este completamente la ignoro, mas bien no hizo ningún esfuerzo por hablarle, y su vida siguió lo mas normal que se puede ver.

¿Qué quieres?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de ignorar a aquel famoso, dejando en claro que no quiere ningún tipo de relación con los populares, ya bien Renkotsu le había advertido _"no se que se traigan entre manos, pero por favor Kag, ten cuidado"_, así que iba hacerle caso a su amigo.

¿quieres?, ¡feh! esa mujer debería de tenerle respeto… pero lo pasaría en alto.

¿estas ocupada en la tarde?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha yendo al grano de todo eso.

Enfoca sus ojos marrones hacia los de Inuyasha, observando aquel ámbar, tan limpio y puro como las piedras que suele vender su abuelo en el templo.

¿estas?.- lo vulva a pregunta, sintiéndose estupido por pedir ayuda.

No…- lo murmura suavemente.

Perfecto, ¿entonces podrías darme algunas clases de matemáticas?.- se lo pregunta, dando por ello que ella aceptara, total ¿Quién puede resistirse hacia sus encantos?.

No…- se lo hace saber, observando como aquel ojidorado fuñe el entrecejo.

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta dejando ver que aquello le molesta, nunca antes había sido rechazado por una ¡mujer!, que se creía esa Higurashi…

Por que no deseo enseñarle a un baka como tú…- se lo hace saber Kagome tranquilamente como lo puede notar Inuyasha.

Un momento ¿baka?, ¿¡el baka!?... nadie le dice baka… bueno Kouga, pero él también le dice baka a Kouga y aparte lobo apestoso… pero esa… esa mujer…

Perra…- lo murmura Inuyasha entre dientes, pero lo suficiente eludible para que escuche solo Kagome.

Perro…- lo contraataca la misma Kagome, y a su vez arrebatándole el libro.

Señor Taisho tome su asiento…- lo menciona la maestra Midoriko que acaba de llegar, para dar la clase de historia.

Inuyasha solo se va maldiciendo hacia su lugar, ¿Cómo una chiquilla como ella podía rechazarlo?...

-.-

Se encuentra guardando sus cosas en su casillero, mientras espera a su prima Sango para irse al templó ya después ambas mas tarde irían a trabajar.

¿Tu eres Kagome verdad?.- lo pregunta cierta voz detrás de la chica.

Si, quien lo pregunta.- se lo contesta Kagome sin tomarle importancia, se supone que Renkotsu ese día no había ido a la escuela por que debía de ver algo con la embajada de Japón ya que tendría que viajar al extranjero por cuestiones de la empresa de su padre.

Soy Kouga Taisho…- se anuncia aquel hombre atlético, con esa pose de arrogancia que toma al recargarse en el looker de alado.

Que bien…- se lo contesta sin tomarle importancia a aquel individuo, como si a ella le importara eso.

¿te gustaría salir conmigo?.- se lo pregunta con aquel ego de macho domínate.

Solo en tus sueños…- se lo informa, tratando de contener una risa al ver la cara de aquel Tashio, cierra su casillero y se retira del pasillo dejándolo a solas.

Esa mujer, si que sería una difícil presa… pero como se llama Kouga Tashio… le va a ganar esa apuesta al baka de su primo.

-.-

Observa a Higurashi estar sentada en el césped del campus, lo mas seguro es que su prima Sango este en clase, como ambas en ocasiones difieren en las clases Kagome se queda sola, y Renkotsu que sería el problema en poderse acerca a la chica, no esta gracias a que el padre de este quiere mandarlo al extranjero.

Se abre paso ante la población para acercarse hacia donde esta Kagome, sentada y leyendo aquel maldito libro que parece ser que lleva una semana en el _"Maestro de deseo"_ ¿Qué puede tener de extraordinario ese autor?.

¿No puedes leer algo mas educativo?.- lo pregunta de repente Inuyasha, al estar de pie enfrente de ella.

Perdóneme su majestad, pero este país es libre…- se lo hace saber de aquella manera sarcástica.

Lo se, pero creo que MacGregor, Kinley , no es gran cosa… deberías de leer los de Diana Palmer, ella si sabe como son los hombres.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, ocasionando que se sorprenda al saber que Tashio sabe sobre novelas rosas.

Pero Diana palmer se especialista la mayoría en Texas…- se lo hace saber, al ver como Inuyasha toma asiento a su lado.

Lo se, y eso es lo mejor de sus novelas, el que el hombre es el que trabaja duro, mientras la mujer espera en casa…- lo comienza a decir, sintiéndose algo raro al hablar de aquellos temas que son tan íntimos y privado para un hombre como el, que con la única que lograba hablar de esas novelas era con su madre cuando estaba chico.- no es que sea de esos hombres, pero creo que las mujeres pueden trabajar, pero medio tiempo y lo demás dedicarlo a su esposo e hijos.- lo concluye, dejando a una Kagome sorprendida.

Así que te recomiendo que dejes ese libro, es linda la novela, pero están mejores las de diana palmer…- se lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha.

¿ya lo leíste?.- lo pregunta con curiosidad.

Si, y déjame decirte que Draven esta algo loco…- lo informa como opinión de su vista

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta.

El simple hecho, de que desperdicia la oportunidad de estar con esa mujer Emily, y cuando se desnuda para dar muestra de su amor esta dispuesto a morir por ella, eso se me hace una gran tontería.- lo informa, viendo como Kagome fuñe el ceño.

a mi se m hace romántico, creo que en el amor no hay reglas, todo es dar y nada recibir, y lo que hace Draven es demostrarle al rey que ama a Emily, que su amor seguirá y no importa si muere por ello…- se lo hace saber, dejándole en claro aquel punto.

¡feh! Tonterías…- lo murmura al acostarse en el césped, poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza y poder así tener un colchón para recargarse.

Baka…- lo murmura Kagome, volviendo abrir el libro, sin importarle que ese "individuo" crea que es una tontería lo que lee.

Cierra sus ojos dorados, para dar una fuerte exhalada al ambiente, llegándole a sus fosas nasales cierto aroma que se le hace dulce, extremadamente dulce… un olor a jazmín, con ese aroma comienza a relajarse, es como si todo a su alrededor poco a poco fuera desapareciendo, llenándole una gran paz interior.

buf…- escucha aquel suspiro con ese sonido, obligándolo abrir los ojos.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado de manera tranquila, como si ambos llevaran ya una relación de pareja.

Termine…- lo anuncia.

¿y que hay de nuevo?.- lo pregunta sin comprender que sucede.

Que no tengo nada que leer para la próxima clase…- se lo informa, mientras lo guarda en su mochila, preguntándose que hará en clase de matemáticas.

mmmm… podría aprovechar lo que le sucede ahora y empezar con la apuesta, aparte tendría muchas ventajas.

Te propongo algo…- lo menciona Inuyasha observando la figura femenina, como esta comienza a ponerle atención al levantar una ceja en forma de interrogación.

¿Qué?.- se lo pregunta

Te presto un libro de diana palmer, y tú me enseñas matemáticas…- se lo menciona con una pequeña sonrisa.

No lo se…- lo murmura indecisa, suena eso tentador, podría leer las historias que tanto le gusta y no gastar dinero en ellas, que podría utilizar en otra cosa.

Bueno, si quieres te presento los libros y te invito a comer…- se ofrece, ¿Qué mas podría pedir esa mujer?.

Acepto…- lo dice con gusto Kagome, así solo tendría que darle la comida a su familia, y podría ahorrar en su comida, ahora necesitaban el dinero más que nada.

Eso es un tato Higurashi…- se lo hace saber Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya los planes comenzaban a salir como el quiere… primero las matemáticas y conforme a eso podría conquistarla y ganar esa apuesta.

**Continuaraaaa!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿como están?, ya se tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero las cosas en mi vida se complican… T.T ¿Por qué existe la escuela?... mas bien ¿Por qué existen las tareas y los exámenes?, tal vez solo para torturarnos… T.T.**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo, me apurare en ellos, mas bien tratare de hacerlo.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y si tienen ideas pueden hacérmelas saber, en verdad m encantaría, y si desean agregarme por favor agreguen este correo y no por el cual publico las historias… el correo es fesabi (guión bajo) 001 (arroba) hot mail (punto) com, póngalo todo junto y lo que esta en paréntesis pongan sus símbolos.**

**Y como siempre gracias por sus ¡¡¡opiniones y mensajes!!!!**

**¡¡Mil gracias!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Acercamientos

**Capitulo IV.- Acercamientos.**

Se encuentra esperando a Inuyasha Taisho en su casillero, le había explicado a Sango lo que había pasado, primero esta le dijo _"espero que no caigas en sus redes Kag."_ Esa advertencia tan molesta como lo hizo Renkotsu al saber lo mismo _"mas te vale princesa que Inuyasha no haga nada malo, que aunque sea mi amigo lo mato"_ … ¿Qué puede hacer con esos dos amigos sobre protectores?, ¿a que le tienen miedo?.

No se encuentra muy segura de salir con Inuyasha, la idea no le desagrada, en cambio la entusiasma todavía recuerda cuando llego por primera vez a la escuela y vio a aquel hombre de ajos dorados.

_Hey Kag, llamando a tierra.-__ escucha a lo lejos a su prima, mientras su vista se encuentra perdida de en aquel hombre de estatura uno noventa, cabello entre negro y azulado, ojos dorados, piel bronceada y una porte tan varonil…_

Ese fue la primera visión que tuvo de Inuyasha, dos años atrás, podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista, desde que lo vio su corazón quedo flechado por cupido, pero se rompió en mil pedazos, cuando supo que este la ignoraba, la detestaba y bien tenía una noviecita llamada Kikio Tekahata, capitana de porristas.

¿Por qué debía de enamorarse de personas imposibles?, ¿Por qué es manía de hacerlo?, parte de su secundaría se la paso enamorada de Ranma Saotome, su anime favorito, creación de Rumiko Takahashi, algo que Sango le reprochaba, y ahora en universidad se encuentra enamorada de un ser con carne y hueso pero demasiado lejos de ella… y ese es Inuyasha Taisho.

Suelta un pesado suspiro, observando como toda señal de vida se ha esfumado del plantel de instalaciones, como ser viernes la mayoría se iba a sus casas para prepararse en la noche y salir a las fiestas, pero ella le daría clases a Inuyasha como lo hizo el miércoles de esa misma semana… su primera clase con él.

_¿Dónde deseas comer?.-__ lo pregunta Inuyasha subiéndose al convertible rojo, donde Kagome esta sentada en el lugar del copiloto._

_Donde quieras.-__ lo murmura, al agachar su cabeza para no ser descubierta con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_¿Te apetecería ir al restaurante Lunar?.-__ lo pregunta Inuyasha al encender el motor._

_¿El restaurante Lunar?, por Kami ese es el restaurante mas caro que existe en todo Japón, ¿planeaba llevarla a ella a ese restaurante?._

_No…-__ lo susurra levemente Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha mueve su volante ante aquella negación, es como si no esperara esa respuesta._

_¿no?.-__ lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin creer lo que sus oídos dan crédito, cualquier mujer quisiera ir a ese restaurante, ¿Por qué ella no?._

_No…-__ lo afirma Kagome, viendo los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que se enfocan en ella._

Nunca entendió, ¿Por qué Inuyasha se había molestado por ese no?, fue un misterio para ella misma, pero había disfrutado la comida en una pequeña fonda, donde puedes comer los platillos más deliciosos en un ambiente tranquilo y de su misma categoría.

-.-

Se encontraba terminando de arreglarse en los casilleros de los hombres que se encuentran dentro de los vestidores, debía de irse rápido, Kagome lo debería de estar esperando, habían quedado en estudiar tres veces a la semana, los días que la chica no trabajaba en la fonda de Kaede, cosa que se entero por medio de Renkotsu.

_Te recuerdo Inuyasha que Kagome no es como las demás chicas.-__ lo menciona el mismo Renkotsu al sentarse a lado de su amigo._

_¿y eso que tiene que ver?.-__ lo pregunta indiferente, pero bien sabe que aquella chiquilla no es igual a las mujeres que esta acostumbrado, a ella parece ser que no le interesan los lujos, solo desea disfrutar de la naturaleza._

_Te advierto que si le haces algún daño… te las veras conmigo…-__ lo amenaza Renkotsu- __Kagome al igual que Sango son personas espaciales, los pilares de su casa, trabajan para mantener a su familia después de clases, y por un niño mimado como tu no permitiere que Kagome descuide su trabajo.-__ lo concluye aquel hombre de ojos marrones, para retirarse del lugar_

¿Qué se creía Renkotsu para amenazarlo?, ni que el estuviera también interesado en Kagome… o ¿si?... podría ser aquello cierto, ¿Renkotsu enamorado de aquella mujer?.

Camina lentamente por los pasillos con su mochila en el hombro, manteniendo una conversación consigo mismo.

"_¿crees que lo que haces esta bien?"_ es como si aquellas palabras las preguntara su consciencia., ¿desde cuando el tenía consciencia?.

¡Feh!, claro que estaba bien, Inuyasha Taisho nunca se equivoca, _"estas seguro"_ lo escucha que lo pregunta burlonamente su consciencia

Claro que estaba seguro, ¿Qué se cree?, el puede enamorar a cualquier chiquilla, incluyendo a la inalcanzable Kagome Higurashi… de eso ya había hecho una apuesta… _"te arrepentirás"_ lo escucha murmura lentamente… ¡Ja! Si claro.

-.-

¿me has entendió?.- lo pregunta Kagome, a lado del chico.

Si.- lo contesta en afirmación, al mirar sus anotaciones, nunca pensó que las matemáticas fueran lo más sencillo del mundo, Kagome lo explicaba con una facilidad que podría el entenderlas.

Me alegro…-se lo dice Kagome dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Inuyasha.

Al ver aquella sonrisa siente como en su estomago comienzan a nacer algún tipo de cosquillas molestosas y agradables a la vez, ¿Qué diablos sucede?.

¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando de romper aquel silencio que se formo.

No deseo distraerte mas…- lo menciona Kagome guardando sus cosas, en su mochila.

Nada de eso, solo dime donde vives.- se lo hace saber, esa mujer el miércoles pasado no dejo que la llevara a la casa con el pretexto que Bankotsu la iba a recoger, ahora no tenía otro.

No quiero incomodarte…- lo vuelve a mencionar Kagome, al mismo tempo que con una de sus manos juega con la trenza que lleva sujeto su cabello azabache.

No lo harás, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que estoy a tu servicio…- lo bromea Inuyasha sorprendiese el mismo por aquel comentario, observando como las mejillas de Kagome se tornan en color rosado, observándola embodo, preguntando como se vería aquella chiquilla, con el cabello suelto, que bien puede jurar que le llega un poco arriba de la cintura, y una vestimenta un poco mas afeminada y claro sin olvidar un tuene maquillaje y unos lentes de contacto.

Saca su cartera y paga los cincuenta yens en que se gasto la comida, cosa que fue lo más barato que ha pagado, se levanta de su asiento y ayuda a Kagome a levantarse del suyo ofreciéndole su mano, para sentir la calidez de la mano de esta entre las suyas al mismo tiempo que una corriente de paz lo recorre de pies a cabeza.

Camina afuera del local para ir por su convertible rojo, y abordarlo.

¿entonces donde vides?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Inuyasha.

En el templo Higurashi…- lo contesta Kagome.

Afueras de la cuidad… ¿cierto?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al recordar haber ido a ese lugar cuando fue el festival, pero lo que nunca se imagino es que en verdad si viviera en aquel lugar.

Si…- susurra suavemente Kagome.

-.-

Estaciona el carro enfrente de las enormes escaleras, apagando el motor.

Bien ya llegamos.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, para girar su cabeza hacía donde se debe de encontrar Kagome, pero esta se encuentra dormida en el asiento.

_Se ha dormido…-_ lo piensa para si mismo, observándola como si fuera una rareza, su respiración pausada, y tranquila y aquel rostro cubierto por un lentes, sintiendo la curiosidad de saber como se vera dormida sin ellos.

Con sus manos se encarga de retirarlos con mucho cuidado, y solo para descubrí a un "_ángel"_ lo menciona su subconsciente.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?... podría tener tres opciones, la primera esperar a que aquella chiquilla despertara, o bien podría tomarla entre sus brazos y subirla hasta su casa, ¿Qué podría conquistarla de mejor manera?... _baka…_

¡feh!... no le iba hacer caso a su consciencia y mucho menos a Miroku… el ganaría esa apuesta con el lobo rabioso, y eso apostaba su orgullo.

Así que…

-.-

Usted debe de ser la señora Higurashi.- lo dice el mismo ojidorado en la entrada de aquella casa.

Si…- lo contesta ante aquel individuo, que se le hace muy extraño que traiga a su hija en brazos- por favor pase.- lo concluye dándole la entrada a la casa.

Perdoné mi atrevimiento, pero su hija me esta dando clases de matemáticas, y la traje a casa, solo que no conté que se quedaría dormida.- lo explica Inuyasha al ver como aquella señora se le queda viendo raro.

Kag me había comentado de ello.- se lo hace saber, viendo las facciones del chico relajarse, es apuesto ese joven y aquel pensamiento hace que sonría al ver a su hija ser tan afortunada con aquel individuo algo le decía que ese hombre sentía algo por Kagome.

¿su habitación?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Perdon mi torpeza… se encuentra subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, la primera puerta.- lo informa la señora- hijo si quieres quedarte a cenar eres invitado.- lo menciona por ultimo la madre de Kagome, para retirarse hacer los quehaceres que hacen falta.

Sigue las instrucciones, comienza a subir las escaleras, observando las fotos que se encuentran pegadas en los muros, dos fotos en particular le llaman la atención, una donde esta Kagome con Sango, tal vez de quince o menor edad, ambas con una sonrisa que bien puede iluminar cualquier habitación, y había otra de la cual mas edad como unos diez y nueve años, ambas con un color opaco en sus ojos, tristeza… mas notoria en los ojos marrones de Kagome.

¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Kagome para que cambiara tanto?.

Llega a su habitación abriendo con cuidado la puerta, entrando con aquella mujer entre sus brazos, observando aquella habitación de tonos rosas, una ventana que bien podría dar al patio trasero, una cama individual, un escritorio al otro lado donde mantiene ahí todos los libros de la universidad, y un closet donde debe de estar su ropa.

Se encamina hacía la cama que tiene una colcha de un gran perrito, demasiado tierno, haciéndole recordar cuando tenía menor edad y su madre le regalo una colcha parecida con aquel perro que todavía conserva, Colmillo Blanco, ese perro que debe de estar esperándolo.

Deposita con cuidado a Kagome en aquella cama, dejándola descansar, observándola tan tranquila, como si nadie pudiera hacerle daño…

¡onni-chan!.- lo grita una voz acercándose hacia la habitación.

¡onni-chan!.- lo vuelve a escuchar.

Onni…- no termina de completar la oración al ver un individuo en la habitación de su hermana.

¿h-hola?.- lo pregunta aquel niño aproximadamente seis años.

Hey Sota ¿Por qué tardas tanto?.- se escucha aquella voz, pero parece ser de un niño mas.

¿Sota?.- lo pregunta, acercándose hacia donde esta el pequeño y ver a un extraño en la habitación de su prima.

¿Quién eres?.- lo pregunta aquel pequeño que se parece tanto a Kagome, ojos marrones entre azules, piel blanca, y una estatura para su edad al igual que el pequeño de atrás, solo que a diferencia el cabello de este es café como el de Sango y sus ojos marrones intenso.

Inuyasha...- lo murmura el chico, preguntándose ¿Quiénes son?.

Tú eres el baka que dice mi hermana.- lo dice aquel pequeño llamado Sota.

Que bien.- lo grita el de atrás.

Si no estuviera impresionado por la actitud de esos dos chiquillos, estaría enojado por aquel ¡baka!.

¿quieres jugar con nosotros?.- lo pregunta Sota, observando al "baka" que le menciono su hermana.

Te enseñamos a jugar video juegos.- se lo hace saber el niño de atrás.

¡feh!, se jugar video juegos.- lo informa Inuyasha.

¡Que bien!...- lo gritan ambos pequeños, iluminando sus ojos.

Yo soy Sota, y el es mi primo Kohaku.- se lo hace saber aquel pequeñito- mi onni-chan despertara después, ha llegado tarde de trabajar…- se lo informa sin darle importancia.

si, es verdad, mi onni-chan también esta trabajando.- lo informa Kohaku.

¿Qué dices juegas?.- lo preguntan al mismo tiempo.

Si…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha.

¡andando!.- lo exclaman ambos pequeños, que ya se encuentran a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrastrándolo afuera de la habitación de Kagome.

_¿en que lió se había metido?..._

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, dando un suave bostezo, observando a su alrededor, preguntándose ¿por que esta en su habitación?, lo ultimo que recodaba es que estaba en el auto de Inuyasha y esté la traía de vuelta a casa.

¿acaso Inuyasha la había dejado en su habitación?.

Toma su despertador que se encuentra en la mesita de junto a su cama, para ver la hora… _8:30 pm_, lo mas seguro es que este la cena, obligándose a bajar.

Baja las escaleras descalza, y todavía lanzando un par de bostezos que son cubiertos por su mano.

Escucha un par de risas desde la sala de juego, donde Sota y Kohaku tienen sus videojuegos.

Recorre la puerta y los observa a los pequeños observando la televisión mientras el videojuego esta prendido y alguien esta mostrándoles como se hace, recorriendo el cable del control que conecta al aparato y llegar a fijar su vista sobre aquella persona.

Hasta que despierta la bella durmiente…- lo dice con una sonrisa que bien puede derretir a cualquier mujer, ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome, haciendo que aquella sonrisa arrogante se haga un poco más notoria al ver el resultado en las mejillas rosadas de la chica.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome atrayendo las dos miradas infantiles.

Mama, lo invito a cenar.- lo anuncia Sota de aquella forma inocente, para seguir observando la pantalla con su primo.

No es cierto.- lo niega Kagome, preguntándose ¿por que Kami la castiga de aquella manera?, ¿Qué crimen había pagado para tener que soportar a ese popular en su casa?

Claro que si Kag, tía invito a ese baka a cenar.- lo menciona Kohaku.

¡Kohaku!.- lo grita Kagome en forma de regaño.

Pero… lo dijo Sota primero.- se lo hace saber, mientras pone aquellos ojos cristalinos.

¡Sota!.- lo grita Kagome ahora observando a su hermano menor.

Tu lo dijiste primero…- lo murmura con un pequeño hipo, al poner sus ojos cristalinos.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea, mientras ve aquellos dos pequeños comienzan a sollozar un poco, sintiendo como su corazón se encoje ante esas tiernas caritas, Sota no había conocido a papá y Kohaku no había conocido a su mamá, no podía ser tan dura con ellos.

Vengan…- lo menciona Kagome, estirando sus brazos, para que ambos pequeños corran hacia ellos y la abracen.

Perdon…- lo murmura la pelinegra, dejando ver aquella tierna escena ante Inuyasha, que lo único que hace es recordar como su madre lo abrazaba cuando el mismo se sentía regañado o mal por algo, de la misma forma tierna que lo hace Kagome con su hermano y primo.

Observa como Kagome separa un poco a los pequeños de sus piernas, y se pone de cuclillas para verlos.

En mi mochila hay unos dulces que les traje, vallan por ellos.- se lo informa, observando las caras felices de esos dos enanos.

¡si!.- lo gritan al mismo tiempo, para darle un sonoro beso en el cacheta a Kagome y salir corriendo hacía su habitación.

Kagome fija su vista hacia donde se encuentra Inuyasha sentado, preguntándose como pedirá disculpas por aquel "baka", se supone que los pequeños no debían de haber escuchado eso, ya sabía que ambos repetían todo lo que Sango y ella mencionaran dentro de la casa, debía de aprender a controlar su vocabulario.

Perdon…- lo murmura Kagome, observando como Inuyasha apaga el video juego y el monitor para ir a su lado.

¡feh!, solo son niños…- se lo dice, sin tomarle importancia, no podía reclamarle nada, el también había hecho eso cuando estaba pequeño, repetía lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

Gracias…- lo susurra Kagome, sintiendo como la mirada dorada se posa en ella.

¡niños la cena esta lista!.- lo grita la voz de la madre de aquella mujer azabache que tiene enfrente suyo.

-.-

Se encuentra recostado en su cama, observando el techo azul cielo de su habitación, recordando la amena cena que tuvo en la casa de Kagome, los dos pequeños comentando sobre su día de clases, mientras que la familia los escucha atentamente, de la misma manera que ambos pequeños comienzan a hablar de cómo él jugo con ellos todo ese tiempo, observando como Kagome sonreía con aquella ternura, y Sango bien solo se concentraba en su hermano, al igual que la made de la chica, con el abuelo y la tía, aunque eran un familia humilde… se podría notar que eran un familia.

_Eres nuestro héroe Inuyasha…-__ se lo hacen saber los dos pequeños, para abrazarlo de sus piernas, uno en cada una._

_Enanos…-__ lo murmura, al mismo tiempo que con sus grandes manos despeina la cabellara de los chicos._

Siente como colmillo se acorruca mas hacía su lado, dejando que su mano siga acariciando la cabecita de este.

Una familia…- lo murmura, cerrando sus ojos dorados, recordando aquellos días cuando era pequeño, y su madre no había muerto en aquel accidente, cambiando la vida de los tres Taisho's, su padre se encerró en el trabajo, Sesshomaru en la escuela, y el solo…

Al ver a Kagome de aquella forma con sus hermanos, se siento como un ser insignificante, añorando su infancia, y preguntándose si alguna vez el podrá tener una familia, una esposa que lo quiera a él, por si mismo y no su dinero, y nos pequeñines quienes pueda consentir.

Lo que mas deseaba era alguien quien lo sintiera ser amado… con un lugar donde pueda pertenecer… una familia…

**Continuaraaaa….!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que de maravilla, bueno yo ya ando apunto de entrar a mis vacaciones y estoy de maravilla lo único malo es que la primera semana que tengo de vacaciones tengo que hacer un examen final que no pude exentar y ese es Física… T.T… por ello esta semana espero traerles dos contis del fic antes de adentrarme a estudiar como loca, o bien estas dos largas, pero créanme las que siguen tienen como mínimo diez hojas muajajaja… espero que me digan que les parece…**

**No se que comentario puedo hacer, así que si tienen comentarios o observaciones se los agradeceré…**

**¡¡¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Dobles Planes

**Capitulo V.- Dobles planes.**

¿Así que su primito Inuyasha se encuentra teniendo ventaja?... pero eso no iba a salirle a Inuyasha como deseaba, el mismo se haría cargo de que Kagome se enamore de él y no de Inuyasha.

Desde el lugar donde se encuentra puede observar a Kagome venir, por algo se le había ocurrido la grande idea de esperarla a lado de su casillero, iba a invitarla a salir, de eso podría apostarlo.

Hola, querida.- lo saluda Kouga, al ver a Kagome.

¿Qué quieres?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, sin darle importancia a lo que desea Kouga.

Quiero saber como estas.- se lo hace saber, fingiendo aquel interés.

Bien…- lo contesta Kagome, abriendo su casillero para meter las cosas.

¿Me preguntaba si estas libre hoy?.- lo pregunta Kouga, tomando aquella pose de arrogancia y macho presumido.

¿Qué se cree este hombre?, que puede venir haber si esta libre como lo hizo Inuyasha, ¡Ja!... no sabe que se traen esos dos hombres presumidos, pero lo que fuero lo iba a averiguar, para ella no se le hace muy común que esos machos se le acerquen solo para hablar.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, sin tomarle importancia como Kouga sonríe a lado de ella.

¿te gustaría salir conmigo?.- lo pregunta y confiesa de una vez, soltando aquella pregunta de una vez por todas.

-.-

Apenas lleva dos semanas tomando los estudios de matemáticas con Kagome, y la primera prueba que tuvieron el día de hoy salio demasiado bien comparada a sus notas anteriores.

Se siente orgulloso de si mismo, y el poder entender de una vez las matemáticas, solo que hay otra materia que le resulta complicada y esa es física, por kami, esperaba que Kagome quisiera ayudarlo ahora con ella.

Poco a poco esa mujercita de cabello azabache esta siendo conquistada por sus encantos, bueno eso era lo que el mismo podría pensar, después del segundo beso que han compartido.

_¿entonces Inuyasha has podido comprender todo?.-__ lo pregunta Kagome, mirando fijamente los ojos dorados de Inuyasha._

_¡Feh! No soy tonto…-__ lo contesta al mover sus manos atrás de su cabeza._

_Pareces…-__ lo susurra débilmente Kagome, guardando sus libros._

_¿Qué dices?.-__ lo pregunta Inuyasha, al no comprender aquella palabra_

_Nada…-__ lo contesta Kagome fingiendo inocencia y a su vez sonriéndole._

_Por su parte Inuyasha solo observa aquella dulce sonrisa y esos ojos marrones siendo iluminados por los rayos solares que comienzan a desaparecer detrás del monte Fuji._

_Detrás de esos lentes eres hermosa.-__ lo murmura Inuyasha en voz alta, sin contar que el no solo lo pensó, si no que también lo mención en voz hasta al notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagome._

_Kagome por su parte toma el refresco que tiene en su mesa y comienza a tomar del popote para concentrar su mirada en el embace de este mientras sus mejillas singuen sonrojadas._

_Si que era tonto, ¿Cómo había podido salirse ese pensamiento de sus labios?, ¿ahora que podría hacer?... el nunca en su vida había halagado de aquella forma a una mujer sin pensarlo, bueno solo a una y esa había sido su madre cuando era pequeño, pero después de su madre todas eran con intención a algo, bien sabe que debe de conquistar a Kagome, pero no también exponer sus sentimientos en ello._

_Ve las mejillas sonrojas de Kagome, ocasionándole cierta ternura y gozo, el gozo que puede tener su pecho al hincharse de ¿felicidad?, al saber que ese sonrojo es causado por su culpa._

_Toma con una de sus manos la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a alzar la cara, para poder ver esos ojos marrones, con cuidado acaricia la mejilla suavemente comprobando y a su vez recordando aquella suavidad, preguntándose si se puede sentir lo mismo al besarla por segunda vez._

_Abre sus ojos enormemente al ver como Inuyasha se acerca hacia ella con intención de…acaso será de ¿Besarla?, para sentir como sus mejillas se encienden, y unos labios se posan encima de los suyos._

_Comienza con aquel suave roce, obligándola a corresponderle de manera suave, como si aquel mundo desapareciera, y solo fueran ellos dos, dejando que el astro rey se esconda, iluminándolos con sus últimos rayos para dar paso al manto nocturno._

Camina por el pasillo para ver como Kagome párese estar enfrente de cierto individuo que le parece algo familiar, demasiado familiar diría él.

Comienza a caminar un poco mas a prisa y puede divisar a su primo, ¿Qué demonios hace Kouga con Kagome?... y lo mas importante como se atreve "ese" tomarla de las manos.

¡Hey!, ¡lobo quítale tus sucias manos de encima!.- lo grita Inuyasha observando aquella escena, sintiendo una necesidad de golpear a su primo.

¿Qué te sucede primo?.- lo pregunta Kouga con burla sin soltarle las manos a Kagome.

¿se puede saber que haces?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, golpeando las manos de Kouga para que este suelte a Kagome, que se encuentra atrás del ojidorado presenciando aquella escena sin comprender ¿Por qué?.

estoy invitando a la señorita a salir.- lo informa aquel ojiverde, viendo a su primo a lado de aquella mujer.

¿a salir?, ¡Ja!... Kagome estaría toda la tarde con él.

lo siento, pero Kagome esta conmigo...- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa triunfal, demostrando o bien restregándole en la cara a su primo que "EL" esta conquistando a Kagome, y que será el ganador de la apuesta.

¡¿Qué se creían esos dos?!, ¿acaso tenía el letrero en su frente de _"soy trofeo, que lo gane el mejor postor"_… les iba a enseñar una lección a ambos que esperaba que nunca la olvidaran.

Acepto salir contigo.- lo menciona Kagome sonreído mentalmente, observando la cara de asombro del mismo Inuyasha, de la misma manera que la de Kouga.

¿Qué démonos dices Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al darse la vuelta y ver aquella pelinegra.

Lo que escuchaste.- lo contesta.

¿Entonces, nos vemos el viernes a las cinco?.- lo pregunta y queda el propio Kouga.

Claro…- se lo hace saber, para ver como Kouga da su ultima mira a su primo con esa sonrisa triunfal y se va por donde vino.

Inuyasha tan solo se gira a ver a Kagome, preguntándose ¿Por qué?...

¡¿Por qué quedaste con ese lobo?!.- lo pegunta y reclama a su vez un ojidorado furioso.

Por que quise.- se lo contesta simplemente Kagome.

¡arg!... te vas a arrepentir.- se lo dice, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y girar, para que aquella mujer no vea lo enfadado que le pone el pensar que Kouga puede conquistarla.

Kagome por su parte tan solo sonríe, al ver la actitud infantil de esos dos bakas, como quisiera que ambos dejaran de comportarse como si ella fuera un premio, a Inuyasha lo veía por las tardes por que había quedado en ayudarlo con las materias, pero a Kouga la daba flojera el poder verlo, pero ahora con la salida tendría que hacerlo, ¿Qué otro remedio le queda?.

Kagome suelta un suspiro, y a su vez cierra su casillero y toma su mochila azul para comenzar a caminar hacía la salida del instituto o mas bien hacía el estacionamiento donde Inuyasha tiene su coche.

-.-

¿se puede saber por que me debes de acompañar a mi casa?.- lo pregunta y reprocha Kagome, fastidiada de ese miércoles.

Por que prometí jugar un rato con Kohaku y Sota.- lo contesta ampliamente Inuyasha, agradeciéndole mentalmente a aquellos pequeñitos por la invitación.

Mocosos…- lo murmura Kagome entre dientes, observando la calle por dentro del automóvil.

Y ella que solo besaba salir del trabajo y poder descansar sin bakas que la acompañaran, pero ¡no!, tenía que haber llegado Inuyasha a la fonda y decirle _"vamos nos"_ como si él mismo fuera su dueño, ¿Qué se creía ese baka presumido?.

Si no fue por que Kaede intervino, le hubiera estrellado un plato en la cabeza a ese hombre… pero no Kaede solo le dije _"así que Kagome estará a salvo contigo", _y el muy baka le contesto "_por supuesto, cualquier mujer esta a salvo con este bombón",_ ¡arg!... como si ese fuera un súper hombre.

Estaciona su corre en la cera de siempre, al no contar los Higurashi con un carro, el mismo tiene la libertad de tomar ese amplio estacionamiento, apaga el motor y observa como Kagome se encuentra perdida observando la guantera de su carro, como si estuviera pensando en algo… pero parece ser que esta molesta por que arruga el rostro.

¿pensando en mi?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha, para sacar de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

Kagome gira su rostro hacia Inuyasha, tomándola por sorpresa aquel comentario y sonrojarse, solo para ver y escuchar como Inuyasha se burla de ella.

¡eres un baka!.- lo grita Kagome, tomando su mochila y salir de aquel coche, escuchando un _"hey espera mujer"_, sin hacer caso de esas palabras, sube las escaleras del templo con mucho prisa.

Sale del carro rápidamente, cierra con el botón el coche y comienza a correr para alcanzar a esa pelinegra, ¡y él que solo bromeaba!... ¡feh! Esa mujer se enoja por todo.

¡Kagome!...- lo grita Inuyasha alcanzando a la chica.

¡déjame en paz!.- lo grita Kagome sin detenerse o bien girarse aunque sea un poco para ver al ojidorado que la sigue.

¡niña tonta!.- se lo grita.

¡eres un niño mimado!.- lo grita Kagome una vez que se detiene enfrente de un colosal árbol.

¿así?, ¡pues tu eres una amargada!.- se lo grita el ojidorado acercándose hacia la joven.

¿así?, ¡tu eres un hombre sin neuronas!.- se lo hace saber y a su vez da un golpe en el piso.

¡Tu una niña enana!.- lo insulta Inuyasha, sintiéndose que ha regresado a la primaria, cuando hay esos tipos de insultos inocentes.

¿enana?... ¡tu eres la jirafa!.- lo grita Kagome, soltando su mochita, para por lanzarse, sin calcular que esta solo rosa el hombro del chico.

Soy más inteligente que tú.- se lo grita Inuyasha.

¡ja!, ¡por favor no me hagas reír!.- lo grita Kagome, sin importarle que pueda haber alguien a su alrededor.

¡feh!.- es su única respuesta.

¡eres un baka!.- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, sentándose en la banca mas cercana a aquel lugar, harta de estar peleando con ese hombre descerebrado.

Ve como Kagome se sienta en aquel lugar, sin dirigirle la mira, solo se mantiene concentrada de aquel árbol colosal que esta enfrente de ella.

Suelta un pesado suspiro, con ello toma la mochila de la chica que se encuentra tirada a su lado, para encaminarse hacía donde esta Kagome.

¿vives aquí desde hace mucho tiempo?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado tomando asiento a lado de Kagome, mientras da un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

Si… desde que tengo memoria.- lo confirma, sin dejar de ver aquel árbol.

¿Vives aquí sola con tu mamá, tu hermano, y el abuelo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sintiendo curiosidad

Si, pero también esta Sango, mi tío y Kohaku.- se lo hace saber, con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

¿y tu padre?.- lo pregunta de repente Inuyasha, observando como los ojos marrones de Kagome se opacan

Murió…- lo murmura débilmente

¿Qué edad tenías?.- se lo pregunta

Iba a cumplir los diez y seis años.- se lo hace saber recordando la poca edad que tenía y su adolescencia.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años…- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha sorprendiendo a la joven- se que es peder a un ser querido, después de su muerte tu vida cambia.- se lo hace saber, sintiéndose extraño de hablar de esas cosas, cuado murió su madre se había encerrado en si mismo- tu padre si estuviera aquí estaría orgulloso de ti.- se lo hace saber, al ver como los ojos cristalinos de la joven estallan en llanto, el sabe que alguien necesitaba que se lo dijera.

Estira sus brazos, para acercar a Kagome a su pecho dejando que desahogue todo lo que necesita, la escucha como llorar, liberar aquel sufrimiento, el sabe que cuando uno esta chico todo mundo se vuelve en si mismo, dejándote solo con tu dolor, comprendía a Kagome, por ello le brindaba aquel abrazo.

Acaricia con su mano el cabello azabache que comienza a salirse de aquella pequeña liga de la cual esta sujeto, dejándolo suelto por completo.

Tranquila pequeña…- lo murmura Inuyasha dejando que su mentón descanse en la cabeza de Kagome, escuchando como esta sigue llorando y con aquellos hipos.

-.-

Da un pequeño suspiro al ver el techo de su habitación escuchando una música clásica de fondo, con Colmillo a su lado que es acariciado por su mano, piensa en los acontecimientos de aquel día, después de que Kagome se desahogara en su pecho, es pequeña le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, lo cual él le contesto con un pequeño beso en sus labios susurrándole _"no te preocupes"_, para verla sonrojarse de aquella forma adorable, y de la misma manera observar que sus cabellos azabaches se encuentra ya sueltos dándole un toque de sensualidad, haciendo que su vista dorada se pierda en el rostro de Kagome.

Vuelve a soltar otro suspiro, ahora cerrando sus ojos dorados, preguntándose el por que cuando se propone conquistar a Kagome, mostrándole aquellos lujos, una forma tradicional de conquistar a cualquier mujer, no obtiene resultado… pero cuando hace lo mas sencillo, se siente como si estuviera en casa, olvidarse de las exhibiciones y poder disfrutar de la sencillez de la vida.

Esa mujer Kagome es todo un misterio y una sencillez juntas que en ocasiones lo desconcentra, pensar que el tener una camisa al revés para su mundo es signo de burla, pero para el mundo de Kagome es divertirse y poder disfrutar de ambos.

_¿De que te ríes?.-__ lo pregunta curioso Inuyasha_

_¿estas implantando una nueva moda?.-__ lo pregunta Kagome curiosa._

_¿Por qué preguntas eso?.-__ lo pregunta de manera curiosa_

_Por que tienes la playera al revés.-__ lo confiesa Kagome, acercándose hacia el chico, para verlo sonreír ante ello._

_¡feh!.-__ es la única respuesta de Inuyasha._

_Vamos hombre, ríete… yo también me he puesto la ropa al revés, ¡te ves tan mono!.-__ lo confiesa Kagome sin parar de reír, dejando que sus lentes de deslicen por su nariz._

_¡¿mono?!.-__ lo pregunta y exclama en broma Inuyasha, tomando el chiste de aquello._

_Jajaja si… mono… jajaja.-__ lo dice Kagome con dificultades al reírse y sostener con sus __manos su estomago._

_Te enseñare que es ser mono.-__ se lo hace saber Inuyasha, al acercarse peligrosamente hacia Kagome, la cual se percata de ello y deja sus lentes dentro de su mochila la cual se encuentra en la banca, para correr hacia las colchonetas, seguida por Inuyasha._

Recordaba bien ese día, la había seguido hasta tirarla sobre esas colchonetas donde se hace gimnasia, para terminar haciéndole cosquillas y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo con él, pero ¡Ja! El es más fuerte, escuchando los ruegos de Kagome para que para aquel ataque.

Mañana tenía un pequeño plan para Kagome… solo esperaba que ella lo pudiera disfrutar.

-.-

No supo que le paso, el por que lloro entre los brazos de Inuyasha hasta que su alma logro descansar, fue una necesidad que tenía en aquellos momentos, pero también una paz al estar entre sus brazos que la lleno por dentro, y también aquellas palabras… _"Tranquila pequeña…"_.

Da un suave suspiro al abrazar a su almohada, recordando como se siente estar entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, seguridad, paz… y sobre todo sentirse querida, pero bien sabe que aquello es un sueño lejano… aunque… aunque… él ya la ha besado.

Otro pequeño suspiro sale de sus labios al cerrar sus ojos, sabiendo bien que no debe de ilusionarse por esos besos, no significaban nada… y ella no significa nada para Inuyasha Taisho, así que lo mejor es seguir con su vida y terminar la universidad.

-.-

¿Cómo ha estado la princesa mas hermosa del planeta?.- lo escucha que alguien lo menciona a sus espaldas, para ocasionar un grito de alegría y una gran carcajada al voltearse de un salto.

¡Renkotsu!.- lo grita Kagome, al lanzarse hacia sus brazos en forma de bienvenida, quedando flotando en el aire gracias a que Renkotsu es mas alto que ella.

¡Kagome, princesa!.- lo exclama Renkotsu dando una vuelta con Kagome entre sus brazos y después dejarla en el piso y plantarle un sonoro beso en el cachete.

¡te extrañe!.- lo exclama la misma pelinegra.

Un par de ojos dorados observa como Kagome besa en el cachete a Renkotsu y le da un abrazo, ocasiónale que su sangre hierva, como un volcán a punto de explotar.

No contaba con el regreso de Renkotsu a Tokio, ¿acaso se quedaría por mucho tiempo?, el solo pensar que Kagome esta en los brazos de ese baka se le revuelve el estomago, ocasionadote que apriete sus dientes blancos.

¿Qué observas?.- lo pregunta un curioso atrás de ese pelinegro, asomándose por un costado…

Ammm… ya comprendo…- se lo dice en forma de burla.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta del chico, observando como Kagome sigue hablando feliz con Renkotsu.

¿celoso primito?.- lo pregunta Miroku, al ver como Inuyasha por primera vez en su vida desea estrangular a alguien por celos, jajajaja… el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y de la persona menos esperada.

Cállate.- se lo dice un enojado ojidorado, girando sobre sus talones para regresar al gimnasio y desatar toda esa furia con la pera.

-.-

Me alegro que estés con nostras.- lo menciona Kagome, una vez reunida con Sango en la cafetería.

Se que me extrañaron mis princesas.- lo menciona Renkotsu en broma, ocasionando una risa entre las mujeres.

¿vas a volver a irte?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Lamento decepcionarlas chicas, pero mi padre quiere que me vaya a Estados Unidos por una temporada, pero le prometí que será después del cumpleaños de Kag y la fiesta que se celebra.- se los informa.

¡te acordaste!.- lo exclama Kagome llena de felicidad.

Por supuesto princesa, ¿Cómo me olvidaría de una fecha tan importante?.- lo pregunta, haciéndose el ofendido.

¡Renkotsu!.- lo menciona Kagome con reproche al incitarse a besar el cachete del chico y abrazarlo.

En cambio el chico se suelta a una gran carcajada, siendo como resultado un golpe por parte de Kagome.

Anda Kag… que humor.- lo sigue bromeando el chico, viendo como Sango esta riéndose con ellos.

¿Por qué se ríen?.- lo pregunta Kagome tratando de fingir estar sentida con ambos.

Te conozco Kag, así que eso no funcionara conmigo.- lo menciona burlonamente Renkotsu, al ver como Kagome arruga la nariz al ser descubierta y para terminar le saca la lengua, para que él mismo suelte otra carcajada.

-.-

Esos dos días había intentado hablar con Kagome, pero ese baka de Renkotsu no debajo que se le acercara, ni siquiera Kouga, había escuchado que Renkotsu cancelo la cita con Kagome, diciéndole a Kouga que como solo estaría unos días quería estar con sus dos amigas, ¡Ja!... como si él se tragara aquello.

Estaba a punto de golpear aquel niñito que se creía que Kagome es propiedad suya, no deja de abrazarla decirle _"princesa" _o _"Kag"_, ¡Feh!... ¿Por qué no se pudo haber quedado con Bankotsu en Estados Unidos?.

Tendría que hacer algo y pronto… no iba a permitir que su "plan" se echara por la borda…

Y si que tiene una idea…

_Una loca idea…_

-.-

Bosteza lentamente, sonriendo por que su hermano y primo están felices de que Renkotsu les aya traído algo de Estado Unidos, aunque Sota y Kohaku le habían preguntado en secreto por Inuyasha, aunque ella no sabía por que él no la buscaba, ¿acaso ya se había cansado de ella?... lo mas probable es que si.

Se estira lentamente, dejando su cabello libre de aquella trenza, sus gafas en el escritorio de su cuarto y su pijama de un pans sencillo una camisa de tirantes, lo mas escotado que se llega a poner y lo usa cuando nadie puede verla, solo su familia.

Vuelve a dar otro bostezo, para dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde esta Buyo su gato descansando, _"ese gato mimado"_, con una de sus manos destiende la cama, para meterse debajo de ellas y poder descansar, mañana se podría levantar tarde y así reponer energías, y todo por ser fin de semana.

Esta a punto de apagar la luz, pero escucha un ruido afuera de su ventana como si alguien tocara… ¿tocara?... se levanta de la cama y camina para mover la cortina con cuidado y ver un par de ojos dorados que la miran fijamente, ahogando un grito entre sus manos al verlo.

Vuelve a escuchar que toca Inuyasha llamando _"hey Kagome, abre"_, haciendo lo que le pide este, dejándolo entrar a su habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta en susurro.

Tenía que hablar contigo.- se lo hace saber, al recorrerla con la mirada, nunca había podido ver un cuerpo tan hermoso como ese y lo peor de todo es que esa mujer lo tiene escondido como si fuera un pecado.

¿ahora?.- lo pregunta y mormura Kagome.

Si.- lo contesta.

Suelta un pesado suspiro, guiándolo a que se siente en la cama.

¿dime?.- lo pregunta sentándose a lado del chico.

Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que si no te he hablado es por que Renkotsu no me permite acercarme a ti.- lo comienza a decir el ojidorado.

¿Renkotsu?.- lo pregunta extrañada.

Si, y no se por que diablos piensa que eres de su propiedad.- lo menciona sin darse cuenta que es la segunda vez que sus pensamientos tienen voz.

Kagome por su parte no sabe que decir… solo escucha atentamente

Vine por que quiero que me acompañes con tu hermano y primo al parque de diversiones el miércoles.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Kagome ¿solo venía a eso?.

No puedo…- lo contesta agachando la mirada, sintiéndose mal por rechazar la propuesta de Inuyasha.

¡feh! Da igual…- se lo dice levantándose para salir por donde vino.

Espera.- lo menciona Kagome deteniendo

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta en forma grosera.

No puedo… por que es mi cumpleaños.- lo concluye Kagome observando los ojos dorados abrirse enormemente.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... ¿Cómo están todos y todas?!, espero que de maravilla al igual que yop!... pues creo que les tengo una muy buena noticia, ya ando de vacaciones!!!!... así que podré continuar con las historias cada dos días o uno, depende como las quieran pero eso si, tendrán que darme algo a cambio mínimo diez mensajitos… se que soy mala, pero mis vacaciones las dedicare a las historias que están hechas y las que están por venir, y creo que haré muchas, así que solo les pido como mínimo diez mensajitos.**

**Cuando se cumpla el plazo de los diez mensajitos, ese mismo día lo pondré, doy mi palabra a ello, y la cumplo… ahora en vacaciones no hay mucho que me entretenga, así que podré escribir por mucho tiempo.**

**¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes!... se los agradeceré con la próxima continuación que ya la tengo horneada de 15 págs… **

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	6. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Capitulo VI.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.**

_No puedo… por que es mi cumpleaños…_

Así que el miércoles es el cumpleaños de Kagome…. tendría que hacer algo especial, por lo menos el ganarle a ese Renkotsu que lo único que hace es ignorar por completo que Kagome le enseña a él y claro que esta no es propiedad de nadie.

¿Qué podría hacer para que Kagome se sintiera feliz el día de su cumpleaños?, esta claro que no conoce los gustos de aquella mujer, así que su tarea se dificulta en aquella manera, ¿Cómo lograr algo que le guste a la chica?... ¿a quien podría preguntarle?, Miroku ¡bah! Ese no tiene ni idea de cómo poder de nuevo hablarle a Sango, así que ése no puede ayudarle… ¿Sango?... ni pensarlo le diría la sorpresa a Kagome y el hecho de que el quiera sorprenderá… ¿entonces?, Renkotsu no hablar lo mas seguro es que se ponga a decirle algo…

_Eres nuestro héroe Inuyasha…_

Se incorpora rápidamente de la cama, al pensar en aquellos dos pequeñines, ¡perfecto!, ellos dos pueden ayudarle, y si les pide guardar el secreto como unos grandes hombres, bien sabe que ellos serían capaces de hacerlo.

Ahora si Kouga y Renkotsu… ¿Quién es el mejor?...

-.-

_Lunes…_

Se encuentra en las jardineras, esperando a que Sango termine las clases que no les tocan juntas y por obra de sus calificaciones ella tiene horas libres, apenas comienza la primera hora, y decide sacar unos de los libros que le ha prestado Inuyasha.

Renkotsu por su parte esta entrenando en el gimnasio y ella tiene que pasarse esas tres horas solas.

Toma asiento en el pasto, dejando su mochila a lado y comenzar a ver la portada del libro en frente se encuentra aquel hombre alto, corpulento y algo arrogante… atrás de ella un poco mas a la derecha una chica de estatura media, ojos azules y una figura de una gran modelo, con ese vestido terciopelo a comparación del contraste que hace con el traje negro de aquel hombre.

_La mujer de su vida_

El titulo de la historia…

Lo comienza ha abrir para leer aquella historia, concentrándose solo en el libro sin que nadie mas pueda percatarse de ello.

Un par de ojos dorados, miran a su alrededor enfocando como una vez lo hizo a aquella pelinegra, caminando hacia ella, no por algo había faltado a los entrenamientos a esa hora, iba a aprovechar que Renkotsu esta entrenando y de igual manera Sango esta en clases, para acercarse a aquella mujer.

¿así que lees?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha enfrente de aquella mujer.

¿he?.- es la única respuesta de Kagome, al retirar el libro de su vista.

Olvídalo tonta.- se lo dice, sal saber que la chica estaba concentrada, ¿Qué caso tendría el volver a repetir las cosas?

¡tonta!, no soy tonta.- lo exclama una Kagome molesta

Inuyasha por su parte sonríe, al ver la actitud de aquella mujer, y pensar que todo el fin de semana estuvo pensando en ella, aquella hace que el mismo se ría de las tonterías que esta cometiendo.

¿quieres que te lea?.- lo pregunta, sin pensar aquello… si que le esta afectando demasiado la compañía de aquella chiquilla, si no fuera por la apuesta no estaría a su lado.

Kagome solo se sonroja al escuchar aquella pregunta y baja su mirada, ¿enserio él quería leerle?, hace tiempo que nadie le leía, y eso fue cuando su padre murió.

Anda pequeña, vamos a ver en que te quedaste.- lo dice el ojidorado al quitarle el libro en la pagina que lo mantenía, y recostarse a su lado.

Ve como Inuyasha se recuesta a su lado, sintiendo aquellas ganas de acostarse hacia su lado y poderse dormir.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver como Kagome sigue ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

No nada…- lo murmura Kagome.

Anda pequeña ven.- lo dice Inuyasha señalando con su mano a su costado.

Kagome por su lado no dice nada, solo mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos de tras de aquellas gafas.

Pero…yo…no…no…- lo balbucea Kagome.

No como… eso te lo prometo, solo quiero leerte.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome le lanza una mirada desconfiada y después se acerca hacia él un poco, causándole una pequeña risa.

Yo…yo…- lo sigue balbuceando Kagome.

Anda pequeña, tan solo acurrúcate, mientras este romeo te lee.-se lo dice con aquella voz juguetona, haciendo que Kagome entre un poco mas de confianza.

Se acuesta a lado del chico poniendo su mochila como almohada mientras se acorruca, dejando que Inuyasha no capte por que hace eso.

¿así que esa mujer se siente intimida ante él?... eso le podría convenir de cierta manera.

Deja el libro a un lado, en el pequeño espacio que hay entre ambos, para sentarse y quitarse aquella chaqueta, le quita la mochila a Kagome para que pueda acomodarla él en su lugar, callando una protesta de Kagome con su dedo índice.

Se acuesta en aquel lugar, dejando ver que la mochila de la chica es cómoda, por lo menos para ser una almohada improvisada, ve a la chica a su lado y toma la mano de Kagome para jalarla hacia su lado, abrazándola de cierta manera que su brazo izquierdo quede como almohada de la chica y al mismo tiempo que pueda abrazarla, dejando que Kagome recargue su cabeza en su pecho.

Kagome por su parte se mantiene tiza al dejar como Inuyasha la acomoda de aquella manera intima y después la tapa con la chamarra que se quito, como si fuera una lectura para dormir, y aquello no la relaja en nada.

Relájate, no como.- se lo dice el propio Inuyasha al sentir como la pequeña pelinegra se mantiene tiesa entre sus brazos.

Kagome solo respira, tratando de tranquilizar a su loco corazón, para poderse relajar.

Veamos.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha enfocando su vista al libro que tiene entre sus manos y ver la pagina en la cual se quedo.

Escucha como la voz de Inuyasha comienza a relatar la parte de la organización de aquel banquete para celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tiffany, esa voz profunda y sensual, haciendo que s cuerpo se relaje al escuchar el latir del corazón del ojidorado, cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, sintiendo como la voz de Inuyasha mantiene aquellas frases.

_El vestido de Tiffany había sido diseñado por un modisto de San Antonio que también te­nía una boutique en un gran centro comercial de la ciudad. Tiffany se enamoró de él en cuanto lo vio. _

La primera frase la escucha como si poco a poco perdiera la conciencia de aquella lectura, solo concentrándose en aquella voz.

_El hecho de haber tenido que gastarse toda su paga no la echó para atrás. Era sencillo, sofisticado, y el vestido ideal para hacer que King se diera cuenta de que ya no era una niña. El bajo corpiño dejaba la curva de sus generosos senos seductora­mente expuesta, y las estrechas tiras de diamante apenas lo sujetaban._

El segundo párrafo lo sigue escuchando muy lento, dejando que sus ojos se cierren por completo, entregándose al calor que le proporciona Inuyasha.

_Daba la sensación de que po­drían salirse en cualquier momento, y ése era el en­canto del vestido. La falda de seda blanca caía con suavidad sobre unos bonitos zapatos de raso. Lle­vaba su larga melena en un elaborado peinado sujeto con horquillas de diamante. La pequeña gardenia de seda que había añadido a éste era pura dinamita. Le hacía parecer inocentemente seductora. Justo lo que quería……_

Ya no puede escuchar lo último, es como si fueran susurros en la voz del ojidorado, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro y guiarse al mundo de los sueños.

-.-

_¿Dónde podrá estar ese Taisho?...-_ se pregunta a si mismo sin lograr divisar a aquel individuo de ojos dorados en el entrenamiento de karate.

¿acaso se habría ido del plante?... desde hace días se había enterado que en su ausencia ese Taisho se había acercado a Kagome, no le gustaba aquella relación, por dos sencillas cosas…

La primera es que no sabe que es lo que desea aquel Taisho y la segunda y mas importante es que sabe que Kagome tiene ciertos sentimientos hacía aquel hombre, por lo cual pone en peligro todo lo que esta haciendo por conquistar a la chica, aunque bien debe de entender que antes que nada Kagome es su amiga, y como amigo de Kagome, él debe de desear su felicidad.

Terminando aquellas clases de entrenamientos iría a buscar a Kagome y aquel Taisho, que se alejara de su amiga, y eso se lo iba a aclarar… tarde o temprano.

-.-

_-Me duelen -casi sollozó ella, con los ojos entre­cerrados._

Aquellas palabras las lee Inuyasha, para sentir escuchar de los labios de Kagome un suspiro.

¿planeas que te siga leyendo lo demás pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin tener alguna respuesta ante aquella pregunta.

¿Kagome?.- la llama, cerrando el libro y ver que es lo que sucede, pero antes de que puede observar o bien mover su brazo el cual descansa a lado de Kagome y su mano en la cintura de la chica, puede escuchar un suspiro y como Kagome se acomoda hacia su cuerpo como Colmillo lo hace cuando esta dormido.

¿Kag?.- lo pregunta por segunda vez.

¿acaso esa pequeña, se…se… había dormido?.

Ante aquel pequeño pensamiento sonríe, acomodando a Kagome de una manera suave por lo menos que su brazo pase a ser la almohada de la chica, y él mismo pueda ver su rostro y comprobar aquella teoría, se ha dormido.

Suelta un pequeño suspiro de sus labios, observando a aquella pelinegra esta dormida dentro de sus brazos, con su mano libre acomoda el mechón travieso que sale de su trenza, dejándolo detrás de la oreja.

Se ve linda de aquella forma, y pensar que Kagome Higurashi esta entre sus brazos cuando, unos meses atrás no tomaba mucho en cuenta su existencia, y ahora, esa mujer esa dormida entre sus brazos, respirando tranquilamente, como si él le pudiera brindar paz y protección.

Suelta un pequeño bostezo que es tapado por su mano libre, apenas ve la hora en su celular, mostrándole que todavía falta mucho para que el entrenamiento de tres horas termine, así que lo más recomendable en aquellos momentos es dormir, y por que no aprovechar la oportunidad de dormir cerca de aquella mujer.

Cierra sus ojos dorados, mientras acomoda a Kagome más cerca de si mismo, sintiendo como Kagome se acomoda hacia su pecho ahora que se encuentra él de perfil, dejando que su mentón este recargada de forma delicada en la cabeza pelinegra de la chica.

-.-

Inuyasha.- lo llama una voz.

Inuyasha…hey hermano.- lo vuelve a repetir aquella voz agregando las últimas dos palabras.

Inuyasha.- lo vuelve a escuchar pero ahora siente como se mueve un poco ocasionándole que sus ojos dorados se abran y enfoquen a cierto individuo delante de él.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta, sin quererse mover de aquella posición.

Veo que estas cómodo.- lo pregunta burlonamente.

¡feh!, ¿Qué quieres Miroku?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin tomarle importancia al asunto de que su primo pueda verlo con Kagome entre sus brazos.

Te traigo información.- se lo hace saber el propio chico.

¿Cuál?.- se lo pregunta, sin quererse mover.

Sota y Kohaku salen dentro de tres horas, solo que para ello tendrás que salir una hora antes.- se lo comienza a decir Miroku con aquella sonrisa _"soy un genio"_.

Gracias, ahora puedes irte.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, para volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Terminaras enamorado…- lo dice Miroku al ver a su primo en con aquella paz- por cierto las clases no tardan en empezar, recomiendo que despiertes a tu novia.- lo concluye, para darse la vuelta y dejar que Inuyasha se quede con la palabra en la boca.

¿novia?... ¡feh! Miroku si que esta loco.

Vuelve a acomodarse para cerrar sus ojos, pero ahora escucha la campana que da el comienzo de clases después de aquellas tres horas en las cuales algunos alumnos tienen deportes y otros materias extracurriculares.

_¿Por qué no dejas de entrar a las clases?.-__ lo pregunta curioso._

_Veras… a diferencia de ti, yo no puedo pagar una colegiatura tan elevada, si entro a las clases y sigo con mis calificaciones no pierdo la beca, ¿entiendes?.-__ lo pregunta al ultimo aquella pelinegra._

_Si…-__ lo contesta._

Abre sus ojos al recordar aquella conversación, sacando su celular de inmediato de la bolsa del pantalón.

¿Qué hacía ahora?, no podía despertar a Kagome, pero tampoco podía dejar que faltara a clases, ¿entonces?.

¿hablar con los profesores?... esa podría ser una buena opción… veamos que materia le toca ahora… mmmm… mmmm… parece ser que química, si no mal recuerda.

Pone en la pantalla de su celular el directorio para buscar el numero del profesor que da aquella materia, gracias a que es Inuyasha Taisho pude tener los teléfono que desea.

_Química_

Con ese letrero aprieta la tecla de un teléfono verde descolgado, para que en la pantalla aparezca _send_.

¿bueno?.- se escucha por la bocina del celular.

Señor Yamaguchi…- lo menciona el propio Inuyasha.

¿si?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre, sin reconocer de quien se trata

Soy Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho…- se lo hace saber

¿Qué desea señor Taisho?, si mal no recuerdo en estos momentos debería de estar en clase.- se lo dice el propio profesor muy molesto.

Lo se profesor, pero…- 

Pero nada señor Taisho, una falta más y se va examen extraordinario.- lo amenaza.

¡feh!, con un demonios ¿puede escucharme?.- grita el chico, golpeándose mentalmente al ver si ha despertado a Kagome, pero esta parece ser que su única respuesta es acorrucarse entre sus brazos.

Si…- lo susurra el profesor.

Bien… quiero decirle que la señorita Higurashi no podrá entrar a clases.- se lo comunica

¿puedo saber la razón?.- lo pregunta el profesor

Si, se encuentra dormida, y no quiero despertarla, se que es una excelente alumna, pero las faltas afectarían su beca, por ello quiero hacer una arreglo con usted.- se lo hace saber el propio Inuyasha.

Sabe bien que no puedo quitar o poner faltas, pero dígame de que se trata.- lo dice Yamaguchi.

Quiero que en lugar de la falta que le corresponde a Higurashi me la ponga a mí.- lo concluye Inuyasha, viendo a esa mujer entre sus brazos, valía la pena irse a extraordinario.

¿sabe lo que me esta pidiendo?.- lo pregunta asombrado el profesor.

Si…- se lo hace saber.

¿Entonces lo veré en el examen?.- lo dice con aquel aire de satisfacción.

Si…- lo murmura muy a su pesar – pero debe de prometer que no le dirá nada a Kagome.- se lo dice antes de que ese viejo se le ocurra decirlo, y se vea comprometido en algo.

Bien, con tal de verlo en el examen me doy por bien servido.- lo concluye el profesor sin importarle lo que puedan decir de él, Inuyasha Taisho se las debía.

Entonces adiós.- se lo dice Inuyasha apagando el celular.

Ese profesor de quinta, ya le descostraría en aquel examen quien le ganaba a quien, haría que Kagome le diera clases… bueno ahora se dedicaría a dormir las horas necesarias antes de irse a ver aquellos dos demonios.

Y con aquel pensamiento y sonrisa se acorruca con una Kagome todavía dormida entre sus brazos, para irse al mundo de los sueños de nuevo…

-.-

Un par de ojos cafés se encuentran observando aquella dulce escena desde la esquina, ve como aquel Taisho se encuentra abrazando a Kagome y ambos están dormidos.

No entiende bien ¿Qué le puede ver Kagome a ese Taisho?, si todos son tan presumidos, si ni siquiera ese Taisho se digno a hablarle cuando mas lo necesitaba la chica, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ése y no él?.

Se las iba a pagar muy caras ese Taisho…

Una figura atrás de esa mirada café, se encuentra un par de ojos verdes, que no pierden de vista como esos dos cuerpos se encuentran dormidos, ¿así que su primito estaba sacando ventaja?...

Observa los movimientos de Kagome, como logra despertarse y se incorpora para ver a su primo a lado, mostrándole aquella melena azabache que se ha desecho de la trenza que llevaba.

-.-

Abre sus ojos marrones lentamente, tratándose de estirar… pero algo o alguien se lo impiden, ocasionándole que enfoque sus ojos en aquella persona que la tiene sujeta

_Inuyasha…_

¿Acaso se había dormido entre la lectura?... recordaba vagamente la descripción del vestido, después de eso todo es tan borroso, no recuerda nada mas, solo algo calido a su lado haciéndola sentir segura.

Trata de salir pero aquello parece ser algo complicado, no quiere despertar a Inuyasha pero no hay manera de salir de entre sus brazos sin que él se despierte, así que no queda otro remedio que levantarlo.

Inuyasha…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome.

Mmmm…- es la única respuesta que recibe por parte del ojidorado.

Inuyasha…- lo vuelve a mormurar.

Tonta… deja… dormir…- lo balbucea perezosamente el chico sin limitarse a moverse o abrir sus ojos.

¡¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle a ese baka, que ella no es tonta?!...

¡Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo exclama Kagome empujando los brazos del chico, para salirse de aquel abrazo, ocasionando que se despierte este por completo.

¡Feh! Mujer, ¿acaso no tienes consideraciones por los que duermen?.- lo pregunta un molesto ojidorado, ¿Qué le costaba a esa mujer dormir un poco mas?.

¿Qué si iba a tener consideraciones por el?... ¡ja! Solo en sueños.

¡Química!.- lo grita Kagome poniéndose de pie al observar la hora en su reloj.

¡feh! ya esta por terminar.- se lo hace saber, sin pretender levantarse del pasto.

¿Qué voy ha hacer?.- se pregunta Kagome a si misma, sin importarle que aquel ojidorado la escuche.

¡feh! Ya la falta esta arreglada, así que no te preocupes.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta una Kagome sin creer esas palabras.

Te digo que si…- lo repite de mala gana

¡gracias!.- lo exclama Kagome, lanzándose hacia sus brazo, volviendo de nuevo al piso con el chico.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de aquel ojidorado que se mantiene en el suelo con la chica entre sus brazos.

-.-

_Martes…_

¿Qué Haciendo preciosa?.- lo pregunta con aquella voz grave, al mismo tiempo que se recarga en la pared del pasillo.

Nada que te pueda interesar.- lo contesta una Kagome pasando a lado del chico

En ti todo me interesa, Kag…- se lo dice el propio Kouga.

_Si que es un tonto…_

¿Me Harías un favor?.- lo pregunta Kagome, son una sonrisa burlona

¿Cual?.- lo contesta aquel hombre de ojos verdes

¿te puedes matar?.- se lo contesta y pregunta a la vez conteniendo la risa

¿he?.- es la única respuesta de aquel individuo

prometo que si te mueres, iré a tu funeral.- lo contesta aquella pelinegra con esa risa burlona

eres muy mala conmigo, ¿lo sabías?.- se lo dice el propio Kouga con una voz fingiendo estar herido.

Si lo se, y me fascina serlo.- se lo contesta una Kagome burlona

Kouga por su parte tan solo se mantiene a lado de Kagome, sin poder comprender por que esa mujer lo rechaza cada vez que trata de acercarse a ella, cada vez esa mujer le hace pensar en el reto de conquistarla… y aquello es algo que nunca había experimentado con otra… el deseo por ganar.

Señor Taisho, solo le demuestro el gran amor que siento por usted…- se lo hace saber Kagome al darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida de aquel gran pasillo.

-.-

Apenas va bajando las escaleras, puede escuchar como el teléfono del pasillo comienza a sonar, sin que nadie se digne a contestarlo, apresura su paso para atender aquella llamada.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta al tomar el teléfono.

¿Se encuentra Kagome?.- lo pregunta la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Si… ella habla.- se lo contesta la misma Kagome.

Habla Inuyasha…- se lo hace saber el propio chico.

¿Inu…Inu…ya…sha?.- lo balbucea suavemente Kagome, ocasionando una risa por el otro lado de la línea- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?.- lo pregunta esta.

Conseguí tu numero, no tu teléfono.- lo corrige de forma burlona el chico- segunda fue fácil.- se lo hace saber – te hablo para que me expliques algo.- lo comienza a decir.

¿Qué paso?.- lo pregunta.

Veras no entiendo bien unas operaciones, y como mañana es el examen, necesito revisarlas, ¿me ayudarías?.- se lo explica y pregunta al final el propio Inuyasha.

¿tengo otro remedio?.- se lo pregunta al soltar un suspiro.

No.- se lo contesta simplemente el otro.

Bien… ¿dime?.-

¿tienes donde apuntar, Kag?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

No, pero puedo imaginármelo… así que apúrate.- se lo hace saber, esta algo cansada, y mañana es su cumpleaños y ese baka ni siquiera le hablo para ¡ello!

Bien… comenzare con un ejercicio… es el trinomio cuadrado perfecto.- se lo hace saber, a leer el nombre en el cuaderno que Kagome le presto para estudiar.

¿dime lo que tienes?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Bueno… haber es esta operación: x2 + 7x + 10.- se lo hace saber.

Es tan fácil.- se lo hace saber con un pequeño suspiro- si quieres sacar el resultado, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar dos números que multiplicado te de diez y sumados siete.- lo informa.

mmmm… ¿entonces es cinco y dos?.- lo pregunta sin tener tanta fe en su respuesta,

si, ¿y es todo verdad?.- se lo pregunta al enrollar su dedo en el cable de la línea.

¡feh!, claro que no…- lo contesta simplemente.

Que mas da.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, sintiéndose cansada.

¿tienes prisa por colgarme?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, observando que aquello fue solo un pretexto por hablar con Kagome.

No, claro que no.- se lo hace saber, sin detenerse a pensar en la respuesta

¡ja!, lo sabía me adoras.- lo dice aquel ojidorado de una forma burlona.

¡Eres un baka!.- lo grita Kagome furiosa, haciendo que Inuyasha por el otro lado despegue el teléfono de su oído, y para que al final escuche el sonido de la llamada terminada.

Esa mujer le había colgado el teléfono… ¿Cómo se atreve?.

Ahora mismo iba a saber esa mujer a que se atiene con un Tashio.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono, sabiendo bien que es ese baka… ¡ja! Como si ella le va a contestar.

onni-chan, ¿vas a contestar?.- lo pregunta aquel niño de seis años de edad, el cual se ha asomado por las escaleras.

No… y por favor Soto contesta y dile que se vaya al ¡infierno!.- lo ultimo lo grita para girarse y subir las escaleras que conducen hacia su habitación.

Lo ultimo que puede escuchar es a su hermanito pequeño contestando _"bueno", "hola… dice mi onni que te vayas con el diablo"_, haciéndole sonreír como aquel pequeño puede causar ternura…_"yo le digo… y ¡si!"_, es lo ultimo que logra escuchar de aquella conversación para escuchar a su hermano colgar el teléfono y subirlas escaleras gritándole.

Onni… dije que también te ama.- lo grita el pequeño afuera de la habitación, para después gritan un _buenas noches_ e irse a descansar

¡arg! Ese hombre… ya vera… ya vera…

-.-

¡Feliz cumpleaños onni-chan!.- lo grita cierto individuo al entrar al cuarto de su hermana y abalanzarse encima de ella.

¡feliz cumpleaños Kagome!.- lo exclama la madre de la chica entrando a la habitación seguida por el abuelo.

¡feliz cumpleaños hija!.- lo exclama por ultimo aquel señor de edad avanzada.

Kagome por su parte se incorpora en la cama al ver aquellas tres personitas queridas a su lado, su hermano abrazándola y gritándole _"feliz cúmplanos"_, como lo hace desde que puede hablar.

¡gracias!.- lo exclama una Kagome abrazando al pequeño individuo que tiene entre sus brazos.

Tengo un regalo para ti.- se lo hace saber el pequeño Sota, al separase un poco de los brazos de su hermana.

¿así, cual?.- lo pregunta curiosamente Kagome, regalándole una sonrisa, al recordar los regalos anteriores, un dibujo hecho por Sota o una pieza de algo que el mismo construyo y se paso decorándolo de una forma adorable para ella.

¡ahora vuelvo!.- lo exclama Sota, bajando de la cama y correr hacia su cuarto.

¿sabes que se trae entre manos?.- lo pregunta Kagome sonriendo.

No lo se, toda la semana ha estado algo misterioso.- lo informa la madre, al recordar que el pequeño salía de la escuela y cuando el iba a recogerlo Inuyasha se encontraba esperándola y le pedía permiso de raptar a Sota, llevándolo de vuelta antes de la llegada de Kagome.

Yo digo que es una gran sorpresa.- lo comenta el abuelo sonriendo, al saber que su nieto ya le ha contado algo en secreto de hombres.

¡ya!.- lo grita Sota, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y traer consigo un paquete demasiado grande que le cuesta trabajo cargarlo y sostenerlo, con un moño rosado en la caja- este es.- se lo ofrece aquel pequeñito al llegar con su hermana.

¿Dónde lo sacaste?.- es la pregunta que dice Kagome al ver aquel paquete tan perfecto.

Trabaje para dártelo.- se lo hace saber con orgullo aquel pequeñito.

¿Dónde?.- lo pregunta, sin dar crédito a lo que ve, sus manos comienzan a temblar y abre con cuidado y torpeza la caja, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al ver aquella sorpresa.

¿te gusta?.- lo pregunta Sota, observando el rostro de su hermana.

Gus…gus…ta…tar…me…- lo balbucea Kagome, sin saber que decir, observando con sus ojos marrones aquellos par de zapatos negros, un vestido de noche, uno azul oscuro con una tela preciosa y unas joyas blancas… todo tan hermoso.

¿no te gusta?.- lo pregunta el pequeño al no saber la contestación de su hermana.

¡Esto cuesta una fortuna!.- lo exclama Kagome, observando los regalos dentro de la caja y después de a su hermano.

La señora Higurashi solo se mantiene observando los regalos, preguntando ¿Cómo los pudo conseguir Sota?, pero una imagen masculina se le viene a la mente… y ese es Inuyasha, fijando su vista ene. Abuelo que solo asiente con la mirada, haciendo que su sonrisa aumente.

¿Cómo…como…?.- lo balbucea Kagome, sin saber si regañar a su hermano o abrazarlo.

Trabaje.- lo vuelve a repetir con orgullo Sota.

Anda hijo, vea vestirte que tienes clases.- lo dice dulcemente la señora Higurashi encaminando a Sota hacia la salida junto con el abuelo.

¡si!.- lo exclama el pequeño una vez fuera de la habitación de Kagome.

¿Cómo Sota pudo conseguir todo eso?... ¿Cómo?.

-.-

¿se encuentra lista la familia?.- lo pregunta aquella voz masculina, esperando a toda la familia Higurashi en el salón.

¡ahora bajamos!.- lo grita Kagome desde su habitación.

¡por favor no bajen hasta mañana!.- lo grita Renkotsu con burla al saber que Sango y Kagome están cambiándose para ir al parque de diversiones, ese es el regalo de cumpleaños para Kagome, pero también toda la familia lo va a disfrutar.

¡Nosotros ya estamos!.- lo gritan los pequeños desde afuera de la casa, ansiosos por ir aquel lugar tan divertido.

¡mujeres, las estamos esperando!.- lo grita Renkotsu

Sabes de antemano Renkotsu que las mujeres nos tardamos mucho.- lo menciona Sango bajando de las escaleras cambiada con ropa ligera para el parque de diversiones.

Si, pero no sabía que se tardaban un siglo.- se lo hace saber con aire de burla.

¡Onni-chan!.- lo gritan dos pequeños al mismo tiempo desde afuera.

Vamos, vamos… que esos niños se Irán sin nosotros.- se los hace saber Kagome al arrastrar a Sango y Renkotsu.

-.-

Viene de regreso en la camioneta de Renkotsu, Sota y Kohaku se encuentran dormidos en los asientos de atrás, su madre esta sonriendo y el abuelo no para de hablar sobre las leyendas, Renkotsu solo maneja y Sango escucha con atención al igual que ella.

Mantiene fija su mirada hacia el paisaje, le fascino la idea de que Renkotsu haya tomado la idea de llevar a la familia a disfrutar del parque, hace tanto tiempo que no tienen alguna distracción, pero su corazón había albergado alguna esperanza de que Inuyasha se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños… hasta Kouga se acordó de él.

_Me entere que hoy es tu cumpleaños…-__ lo menciona Kouga con un ramo de flores rojas en su mano._

_Gracias__.- lo murmura Kagome al recibirlas._

_Unas flores para una hermosa mujer__.- se lo menciona, al dejar que la pelinegra las sostenga en sus manos._

_Gracias.-__ lo vuelve a repetir._

_También hay otro regalo.-__ lo menciona Kouga, señalando con su vista verde algo dentro de las rosas._

_¿he?.-__ lo pregunta Kagome sin entender._

_Mira dentro de las rosas.-__ se lo informa Kouga con aquella sonrisa de don Juan._

_Hace lo que le pide Kagome, viendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo, tomándola entre sus manos._

_Anda ábrela__.- la anima Kouga._

_Y hace lo que le pide, viendo una hermosa pulsera de diamantes, diamantes originales, los cuales cuestan una fortuna._

_No puedo aceptarlo.-__ se lo hace saber al enfocar la mira verde del chico._

_A todas las mujeres les justan las joyas.-__ lo dice simplemente Kouga._

_A mi no.-__ se lo hace saber al devolverle la caja.-__ me quedare con las rosas, pero con la pulsera jamás.-__ se lo hace saber Kagome como ultimátum y sale del lugar, dejando a un Kouga desconcertado._

Y después de eso no había visto a Kouga, si a sota le había aceptado las cosas era por que su madre se lo había aconsejado, que no le rompiera la ilusión al pequeño de sentirse rechazado ante los regalos, pero todavía no entendía quien pudo ayudar a Sota con eso.

¿en que piensas Kag?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu al fijar su vista en Kagome al parar el carro como le indica el semáforo rojo.

En nada… y gracias… ha sido el mejor cúmplenos.- se lo hace saber Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Eso espero.- lo menciona Renkotsu.

Y esa era la verdad, su hermano y su familia se habían divertido y era lo único que importaba.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese baka… ¿Por qué no vio a Inuyasha en todo el día?, ¿Por qué no le hablo?... ¿Por qué se olvido de su cumpleaños?.

-.-

Onni-chan, ¿puedes ponerte lo que te regale para nosotros?.- lo pregunta el pequeño al llegar a casa.

Pero Sota…- trata de negarse, pero le es tan difícil, y Renkotsu se había ido al dejarlos, diciendo que tenía un asunto con su padre y que se había divertido con ellos.

Si Kagome, anda ve a vestirte…- la anima su madre, encaminándola hacía su dormitorio.

Kagome por su parte tan solo suspira, pensando por que todo mundo quiere verla arreglada si tan solo ya es de noche, es mas fácil que baje con la pijama que arreglada, pero si lo hace le haría una gran desilusión a Sota, y aquello es lo menos que quiere para su hermanito pequeño.

Con otro suspiro entra a su habitación en caminándose hacía la caja de aquel regalo y comenzar a sacar el vestido, observándolo… tan hermoso y tan elegante, una caída perfecta en el hombro derecho, una tela transparente que la cubre y el otro desnudo, dejando que el vestido se sostenga por dos hilos que van en sus hombros; en la parte inferior una caída vertical que comienza desde el muslo si lo tuviera puesto y termina antes del talón.

Sinceramente tenía cierta curiosidad de saber que tal se ve con el… y con ello comienza a vestirse, y por que no un maquillaje tenue.

-.-

Wow…- lo exclama Sango, al entrar a la recamara, al preguntarse todos por que Kagome tarda mucho.

¿tu lo crees?.- lo pregunta Kagome al darse una vuelta, dejando ver aquel vestido puesto en ella, los zapatos haciéndole conjunto.

Te ves hermosa.- lo menciona Sango, sin creer que esa mujer sea su prima, la que oculta todo de si.

Gracias…- se lo hace saber al teñir sus mejillas de rosado.

Pero te falta unos arreglos, para que te veas recién sacada de un cuento de hadas.- lo dice Sango, acercándose hacia su prima y sacar de su bolsa algo de maquillaje.

¡oh!, vamos Sango, no va a venir mi príncipe azul por mi.- se lo dice Kagome, tratando de que su prima no la maquille pero aquello es inútil.

Uno nunca sabe nada.- lo dice Sango, para comenzar a arreglar a la fuerza a su prima, con los detalles que le hace falta se vería hermosa.

-.-

Me siento rara…- lo murmura Kagome al verse en el espejo.

Eres rara…- se lo dice Sango detrás de ella con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Sango!.- lo exclama Kagome, tratando de sonar enfada, pero aquello es inútil.

Te ves hermosa prima.- se lo hace saber, al observar a una Kagome distinta, con un poco de sombras azules tenues le hace ver aquellos ojos marrones un poco mas grandes, sus labios color rojo fuego dejándolos ver tan sensuales, la figura de Kagome ayuda mucho al porte del vestido, y se cabello suelto ayuda mucho mas a Kagome, haciéndola lucir como una princesa que asistirá en su primer baile.

¿no crees que es demasiado para alguien que solo se vestirá para su familia?.- lo pregunta Kagome incomoda.

¿crees que no valemos esto?.- lo pregunta Sango haciéndose la ofendida.

¡oh! yo no decía eso.- se trata de disculpar Kagome.

Vamos prima…- se lo dice, jalándola con ella, mientras toma el bolso que viene en la caja, llenándolo de lo esencial sin que Kagome se de cuenta.

-.-

¡Oh!… hija te ves hermosa.- lo dice la madre de Kagome, al verla bajar.

Yo sabía que te quedaría bien.- lo dice Sota al ver a su hermana.

Eres la viva imagen de tu madre cuando estaba de tu edad.- lo dice el abuelo al ver a Kagome.

¿lo crees abuelo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sintiéndose algo incomoda, ella no es así con vestidos.

Oh si lo creo…- se lo dice al mismo tiempo que le hecha una mirada rápida a Kohaku que esta en la ventada y solo asiente.

Hija me acompañas a la cocina por el pastel.- lo menciona el abuelo, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a todos.

¡nosotros vamos por la cámara!.- lo exclaman Sota y Kohaku al salir al mismo tiempo.

¡yo contesto!.- lo grita Sango, al escuchar el teléfono llamar su atención.

En unos segundos comienzan a tocar el timbre de la casa.

¿¡Kagome puede abrir!?.- lo pregunta y grita s madre desde la cocina.

Pero…

¡anda Kag!.- lo grita de nuevo su madre.

Esa familia, primero la hace vestirse de esa forma para ¡nada! Y después la hacen abrir la puerta al abandonarla en la sala… con aquellos pasos firmes se acerca hacia la puerta y la abre de una ves.

Hola…- lo murmura aquel individuo vestido de traje que esta enfrente de ella.

Kagome por su parte tan solo se queda congelada al ver a Inuyasha de pie, con ese traje tan elegante.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación, pensaba dejárselos mas temprano pero un individuo que dice ser mi hermano utilizo la computadora y no la prestaba, así que mejor decidí que como estoy de vacaciones puedo hacerlo en la madrugada…**

**¡Mil gracias por sus hermosos mensajes!, y también les agradezco a las chicas que me dejaron muchos mensajes!... por ello las recompenso con este capitulo de 15 Págs.**

**Bueno ¿Qué mas puedo decirles?...**

**Solo que dejen sus mensajes y tendrán la conti pronto.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	7. Parte De Mi Corazón

**Capitulo VII.- Parte De Mi Corazón.**

Hola…- lo murmura aquel individuo vestido de traje que esta enfrente de ella.

Kagome por su parte tan solo se queda congelada al ver a Inuyasha de pie, con ese traje tan elegante.

Veo que mi pareja ya esta lista.- lo dice Inuyasha al recorrer la figura de Kagome de pies a cabeza, preguntándose ¿Por qué esa mujer se esconde detrás de ropas colgadas?.

¿he?.- es la única repuesta de Kagome, al quedarse ahí de pie, observando a Inuyasha vestido tan elegante, tan sexy, tan viril…

Hijo que bueno que llegas, pensé que no podríamos distraerla un poco más.- lo dice el abuelo al posarse a lado de Kagome con la madre de la chica detrás de él, al igual que Sango, Sota y Renkotsu.

¿distraerme?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo a su familia

¡Que se diviertan!.- lo exclama Sango dándole el bolso a su prima.

¿Qué demonios?.- lo pregunta Kagome, pasando de una mujer sorprendida a una enojada.

Onni-chan… no llegues tarde.- lo dice Sota al ver como su héroe se llevara a su hermana.

La traeré antes de media noche.- se los hace saber el mismo Inuyasha, tomando la mano de Kagome entre las suyas.

Diviértanse.- lo dice la madre de la chica.

Claro señora.- se lo contesta Inuyasha.

Un…un… ¡momento!.- lo grita Kagome, llamando la atención de toda la familia incluyendo al que le sostiene la mano.

¿Qué sucede hija?.- lo pregunta el abuelo.

Todo, todo esto lo tenía planeado… ¿verdad?.- lo pregunta Kagome enfada señalando a cada uno de los presentes- ¡y tu!... pequeño traidor.- lo acusa Kagome hacia su pequeño hermano.

Yo fui el que le dio la idea a Sota, así que si quieres desquitarte con alguien que sea conmigo.- lo dice una voz grave, llamando la atención de la familia y la propia Kagome.

Kagome fija su vista en Inuyasha recorriéndolo con la mirada, aquel porte, esos hombros, esos músculos que son delineados perfectamente por el traje de noche, dejándolo tan…tan… tan irreal.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta débilmente Kagome

Prometo traerla antes de la media noche.- se los vuelve a informar Inuyasha.

No te preocupes por eso hijo.- lo dice la madre de Kagome, con una sonrisa entre sus brazos.

Por cierto amigo…- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha viendo a Sota- ¿puedes acompañarnos al auto?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

¿puedo mama?.- lo pregunta el pequeño.

Si, anda.- se lo contesta

Buenas noches.- se los dice Inuyasha, arrastrando a Kagome consigo.

¿¡voy a seguir cuidando de colmillo?!.- lo pregunta y exclama el pequeño Sota.

oh ya lo creo.- se lo contesta, mostrándole una sonrisa, para bajar las escaleras.

¡ese es Colmillo!.- lo grita con entusiasmo Sota corriendo hacia el convertible de Inuyasha y ver a su amigo canino.

Te lo encargare… y no puedo cuidarlo hoy.- se lo dice al ver a Kagome, y valía la pena dejara Colmillo con el hermano de Kagome- así que vendré mañana por él.- lo concluye, al abrir la puerta, y dejar que el perro salga.

¡si!... dormiremos juntos Colmillo.- lo dice el pequeño para abrazar el perro y recibir un ladrido y una lengüeteada en la cara como signo de que esta contento.

Aquí esta su peluche favorito, sus trastes y una bolsa de comida.- se los dice Inuyasha al abrir la cajuela del carro y sacar una caja de cartón donde están depositadas las cosas.

¡vamos!.- lo exclama con entusiasmo Sota, corriendo al subir las escaleras del templo seguido por Colmillo, un perro del tamaño de Sota ojos dorados como su dueño y pelaje blanco como la nieve y tan suave.

Anda Kag entra al auto mientras yo llevo esto.- se lo dice Inuyasha al conducirla al interior del automóvil, dejándole las llaves para que ella misma cierre y dirigirse de nuevo a la casa de la chica.

No entiende por que su familia no le había dicho de eso… ¿Qué planea Inuyasha?... ¿Por qué?... ¿¡por kami, que sucede!?

Deja el bolso en el asiento de atrás donde se encuentran dos paquetes, uno es una caja de colores rosados algo grande, y la otra solo una cosa envuelta de forma rectangular con matices verdes.

Los toma entre sus manos, primero mueve un poco el paquete cuadrado tratando de escuchar algún sonido que delate su contenido pero nada… y con ello hace la misma operación con el otro paquete, pero nada de nuevo.

_¿Para quién son?... _

Brinca en el asiento al escuchar un sonido, fijándose en la ventana del conductor y que Inuyasha se encuentra tocándole en el vidrio para que le abra, y tan solo aprieta un botón.

¿así que ya descubriste eso?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha al sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

¿he?.- lo pregunta Kagome sonrojándose al ser descubierta.

Anda pequeña, ábrelos, son para ti.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta Kagome ilusionada.

Si, ábrelos.- la anima Inuyasha, encendiendo el auto.

Primero abre el regalo cuadrado, rasgando el papel de envolver y encontrar una caja de cartón, para fijar su vista en Inuyasha y ver como este le sonríe, volviendo a su tare y abrir aquella caja, lo primero que encuentra es el papel mache pero al quitarlo, siente algo suave, algo blando.

¿te gusta?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver como Kagome saca aquel osito de peluche blanco de su caja.

¡es hermoso!.- lo exclama al verlo, y sentirlo.

Pero…pero... ¿como?.- lo balbucea primero y termina preguntando.

Sota me lo dijo.- se lo dice tan simple y sencillo, al saber que aquel peluche es el que Kagome ha estado soñando desde que lo vio en la tienda, según lo que le dijo Sota.

¡gracias!.- lo exclama, con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos.

¡oh no!... no pequeña, nada de llorar.- se lo dice tiernamente Inuyasha limpiando con su mano una pequeña lagrima que se deslizo por la mejilla de Kagome.

Gracias.- lo vuelve a repetir.

Anda abre el otro.- se lo dice.

Y precisamente hace lo que Inuyasha le ha dicho, comienza a rasgar el papel y a diferencia del anterior ya no hay ninguna caja que lo cubra dejando al descubierto que s un libro.

Pensé que ahora que has terminado el libro que te preste necesitarías otro libro que leer.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha.

¡oh Inuyasha… como…

No nada de eso.- al saber que aquella mujer le iba a rechazar el regalo o bien le diría como se lo pagaría, pero por ahora no necesitaba nada.

Pero…

Pero nada…- la interrumpe posando un dedo en los labios de Kagome – y por favor no me tienes en besarte, ya que no quiero arruinar el maquillaje.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha haciendo sonrojar a Kagome.

Por su parte tan solo se sonroja ante las palabras de Inuyasha, fijando su vista en la mirada dorada de este, sintiéndose hipnotizada.

Ahora si pequeña, todavía falta una sorpresa.- se lo dice Inuyasha poniendo en marcha el automóvil, cerrando las ventanas, para poner el aire acondicionado.

¿a donde vamos?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al estar detenidos por un semáforo en rojo.

A un lugar.- se lo responde simplemente manteniendo la mirada en el trayecto.

Eso lo se… pero ¿Dónde?.- se lo pregunta e insiste

Ya veras… ya veras…- lo murmura, para dar la vuelta a la derecha y continuar conduciendo.

¡bah!.- es la una respuesta de Kagome, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y fijar su vista en el trayecto.

-.-

Pero si…

Si este es el restaurante Lunar.- se lo hace saber, al bajar del automóvil, donde un hombre encargado del Ballet parking se encargara de su coche.

Pero yo…yo…- lo balbucea Kagome, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras baja del auto.

Anda pequeña… es tu cumpleaños.- se lo hace saber al ofrecer su brazo para subir las escaleras que conducen al interior del lugar.

Buenas noches señor Taisho.- lo dice un hombre vestido de traje elegante, con una carta en su mano.

Buenas noches.- lo contesta Inuyasha, observando a su acompañante que no deja de ver el lugar.

Su mesa ya esta lista.- se lo informa el hombre, conduciéndolos hacia el lugar.

Kagome mientras tanto ve los detalles del lugar, grandes ventanales son los que están alrededor, una decoración hermosa, unas escaleras enormes que al final esta una cascada de vidrio y el escenario de primera clase… todo de lujo.

Es tan hermoso…- lo susurra Kagome al sentarse en la silla que le ofrece Inuyasha.

Cuando quiera señor.- lo dice el hombre.

Si desean ahora.- se los contesta Inuyasha, al tomar asiento.

Primera llamada… primera llamada.- lo una voz a su alrededor, que es proyectada por las bocinas del lugar.

¿Qué va a pasa?.- lo pregunta Kagome hacia el chico.

Es una sorpresa… veras que te gustara.- se lo asegura el ojidorado.

Esto es todo un misterio.- lo murmura Kagome, tomando un poco de la copa de vino que esta en la mesa, todo tan arreglado, el vino en una de esas hieleras, y las copas llenas.

Siempre me dicen que son un misterio.- lo bromea Inuyasha al tomar de la copa.

Segunda llamada… segunda llamada….- se escucha por todo el lugar de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la anterior ocasión se apagan las luces para solo alumbrar algunas velas tenuemente las mesas.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Tranquila pequeña, ya veras… si quieres podemos empezar a cenar.- se lo dice Inuyasha, para hacer una señal con la mano.

¿puedo decir una limonada?.- lo pregunta Kagome, hacia Inuyasha al dejar que los hombres les sirvan la mesa.

Claro pequeña, puedes pedir lo que quieras.- se lo contesta.

Una limonada por favor.- lo menciona Kagome hacia uno de los meseros.

Si señorita.- lo dice este para retirarse.

Tercera llamada, tercera y ultima llamada…- se vuelve a escuchar por todo el lugar y las luces iluminan al escenario que separa por una gran pista de baile al publico.

El piano comienza a tocar, dejándose ver unos hombres vestidos de traje y una pequeña voz se hace presente, para continuar con el toque suave de la guitarra…

_Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Eras una chica mas._

Kagome fija su vista al escenario al reconocer las primeras estrofas, dejando que sus ojos marrones se iluminen.

Es… es… ¡oh kami!.- lo termina exclamado para ver a Inuyasha que esta su lado.

Se que es tu grupo favorito.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha para continuar escuchando la música.

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.  
_

Ve como Kagome fija su vista en el escenario, sonriendo al poder escuchar una de sus letras favoritas, como una vez se lo dijo Sota al interrogarlo.

_Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitar te ruego._

Escucha con atención las palabras de la canción, preguntándose… ¿Por qué le es tan familiar todo aquello?.

Puede escuchar que detrás de las voces de aquellos hombres y la melodía tranquila se comienza a escuchar una voz femenina, algo dulce, como el canto de algún ángel.

Toma la copa para llevársela a sus labios, y seguir fijando la vista en aquel escenario.

_Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.  
_

Canta aquellas palabras, dejando ver sus ojos marrones brillosos, sus labios pintados de un rojo el moverse junto con la letra, la canción se la sabe, todas las canciones de ese grupo se las sabe, las adora y el poder tenerlos tan cerca y el día de su cumpleaños… es… es un sueño hecho realidad.

_Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitar te ruego.  
_

Esas letras, esas palabras, esos párrafos, le hacen imaginar a Kagome, a aquella chiquilla despistada entre sus brazos por las noches, es como si algo o alguien le forzara a ver esas imaginar esas imágenes.

_Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.  
_

Gira su rostro hacia donde esta Kagome, viéndola perdida y cantando la canción, ahora sabe de donde viene la voz angelical que escucho, es como si Kagome estuviera perdida en la letra… tan perdida que no se da cuenta de que él esta observándola, deseando, añorando esos labios… esa mujer.

_Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
_

Se encuentran sus miradas, se pierde poco a poco en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, sintiéndose en un sueño, como si aquel pelinegro fuera su príncipe azul y en esos momentos ella viviera en el baile donde debe de regresar antes de la media noche para trasformarse en una mujer sencilla y sin chiste.

Apenas se resiste ante los encantos de esa mirada café, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida perdido y a la vez tan ubicado, una sensación nada cuerda en esos momentos, al escuchar la música de fondo.

_Te comencé por extrañar,_

Son las ultimas palabras que se escuchan en susurro dejando que el piano al igual que la guitarra hagan un eco por todo el salón, algunos a su alrededor aplaudiendo, otros hipnotizados por la belleza de todo lo que rodea.

Las luces vuelven al lugar, dejando que las velas sigan encendidas, pero ahora toda la atención es enfocada a aquel dúo.

Queremos desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Kagome Higurashi.- lo dice uno de los hombres, aquel castaño al tomar el micrófono.

Esta canción es para la cumpleañera…- lo dice el otro hombre de cabello rubio, al estar sentando detrás del apiano.

Kagome por su parte no sabe que decir, sus ojos se han vuelto tan cristalinos, y ven fijamente a Inuyasha, tratando de balbucear algo pero su labio inferior tan solo le tiembla sin que las palabras salgan.

¿me permites?.- lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha al levantarse de la mesa y ofrecerle la mano a Kagome, como si con esa canción se pudiera bailar.

Kagome por su parte tan solo asiente al darle la mano y levantarse del asiento para poder ir a la pista de baile escuchando de nuevo la guitarra dando aquellos matices con la voz del cantante.

_Yo crecí soñando con tu piel  
_

Acomoda su mano en la cintura de Kagome, mientras que deja que esta se acomode a su cuerpo, estrechándola suavemente entre sus brazos, sin dejar de observar su rostro como aquel sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de su pequeña…

_  
Aprendí a amarte sin querer_

Comienzan a moverse lentamente como si ambos solo se dejaran guiar por la suave tonada, Kagome se ve reflejada en los ojos de Inuyasha mientras este siente como algo en su interior comienza a recorrerlo.

_  
te vi fue mágico  
_

La luna se encuentra reflejando sus rayos solares por aquellos ventanales, dejando que las luces ya estén apagadas y la pista sea luminada solo por la luna y las estrellas, incluyendo poco a poco algunas parejas más.

_  
desde antes del amor  
ya eras parte de mi corazón  
_

Gracias…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, al seguir con aquel baile.

No hay de que…- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos al sentir como Kagome recarga su cabeza en su pecho, dejando que sus brazos se ajusten perfectamente en aquel pequeño cuerpo, como si ella... si Kagome… fuera parte suyo…

_y te encontré  
eras tu la única la misma..._

Escucha la leve notada, recordándose a si mismo soñando con aquel momento, planeándolo noche y día, desde que se entero del cúmplenos de la chica, pero algo debía de reconocer, nada de sus pensamientos tendría esta sensación tan agradable.

_el destino no podía fallar  
_

Abre sus ojos lentamente, enfocando el vestido bañado por los rayos lunares, tan precioso, y pensar que él mismo lo escogió con ayuda de Sota, y a esa mujer le sienta de maravilla, como un sueño… un sueño solo para el.

_  
serás mi música...  
_

la estrecha suavemente mas entre sus brazos, sintiendo como esta se acomoda posando su mano derecha en su pecho y él tan solo mantiene sus dos manos en la cintura de Kagome, deseando que aquel sueño nunca termine.

_  
desde antes del amor  
ya eras parte de mi corazón  
_

Suspira suavemente cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como Inuyasha la estrecha un poco mas hacia su cuerpo, respirando aquel aroma que tanto la embriaga, dejando que la magia de aquella noche se haga presente y la canción haga la suyo.

Como si alguna vez… como si años atrás hubiera imaginado eso… cuando… cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de aquel súper estrella…. De Inuyasha Taisho.

_  
te conocí y ya eras  
ya eras mía...  
_

Kagome…- la llama suavemente, cerca de su oído sintiendo que algo en él la reconoce, como si una vida estuviera enlazada con la de esa mujer.

¿si?.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, sin querer despegarse de aquella posición dejando que sus pies hagan el trabajo de seguir moviéndose.

_  
desde antes del amor  
ya eras parte de mi corazón  
_

Cariño…- lo susurra Inuyasha dulcemente, haciendo que con aquella palabra Kagome alce su rostro y lo vea a los ojos.

Inu…

No continua con ello ya que se siente interrumpirla por unos suaves labios, unos labios que se mueven encima de los suyos, obligándola a rendirse ante aquellas caricias, ante aquellas emociones y ante aquel hombre.

_desde antes del amor  
ya eras…_

_**parte de mi corazón**_

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa a todas!... bueno antes de comenzar con mis comentarios quiero dedicarle este capitulo a "RIYYU", la cual ha estado insistiendo muchísimo y mas con los mensajes que publicara lo antes posible, así que este capitulo demasiado romanticón va para ella…**

**Y bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios, recuerden mi única petición n.n!.**

**¡Gracias por sus lindos mensajes!... (por favor un me amenacen de muerte, todavía no conozco a Inuyasha para casarme con él T.T).**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	8. Oportunidades

**Capitulo VIII.- Oportunidades.**

_Buenas noche cenicienta…_

Todavía puede escuchar esas suaves palabras resonar cerca de sus oídos, como si el aliento de Inuyasha siguiera en aquel lugar, cierra sus ojos al llevarse sus dedos a sus labios recordándola la despedida.

_La he traído a casa sana y salva.-__ lo menciona Inuyasha al estar enfrente de la puerta._

_Si…-__ es lo único que susurra Kagome, al saber que la noche ha acabado._

_Feliz cúmplanos…-__ lo susurra subvente el ojidorado al posar sus manos en la cintura de Kagome y atraerla hacia él._

_Inu…_

_Sshh no estropees la vela… cenicienta.-__ lo ultimo lo dice en burla, al acercarse a los labios de Kagome._

_Ella tan solo cierra sus ojos dejadote llevar por la magia del momento, por la magia de la velada, posando sus manos en el pecho del chico sintiendo como la camisa se adhiere a la piel de Inuyasha ya que el saco ella misma lo trae puesto, por la fresca noche._

_Siente la suavidad de los labios de Inuyasha dejándose llevar, moviéndolos lentamente como si el tiempo se hubiera helado en aquel dulce momento._

Todavía puede sentirlos, es como si la presencia de Inuyasha todavía estuviera con ella, a su lado… preguntándose… ¿se estará enamorando de verdad?.

-.-

_Sshh no estropees la vela… cenicienta_

Esas habías sido sus ultimas palabras antes de atrapar los labios de Kagome, con los suyos… acostumbrándose a ese sabor, embriagándose con ellos y por que no tomándolos como una droga para respirar.

Da un dulce suspiro, tratando de recordar por que se ha metido en aquel lió, en un lió donde su corazón y mente ya no están del todo de acuerdos, en un lió donde parece que su mundo como lo conocía ha cambiado radicalmente.

_Recuerda primito, el que pierda tendrá que vestirse de mujer sexy, venir un día a la escuela y pagar la cantidad de 10,000 yenes al ganador_

¿valdrá la pena seguir con la apuesta?, la parte de su corazón se oprima al recordarla, pero su mente y su orgullo se mantienen en ella… ¿a quien podría hacerle caso?.

-.-

Estaba hartándose de ese hombre que la persigue a la mayoría de los lugares donde va… tal vez tendría que seguir el consejo de Kaede.

_Da una oportunidad cariño, a veces te llegas grandes sorpresas._

Esperaba llevarse una gran sorpresa con darle esa oportunidad a Kouga Taisho.

¿Que dices preciosa, te invito a salir?.- lo pregunta Kouga, al estar a lado del escritorio de la chica.

Acepto…- se lo contesta Kagome al ver aquel hombre.

¿Dónde quieres ir?.- lo pegunta, mostrándose interesado ante el si.

Como acepte, yo escogeré el lugar y después haremos lo que yo quiera.- lo dice autoritaria Kagome.

Trato hecho.- lo dice un Kouga sonriente.

Kagome por su parte sonríe, pensando que como a Inuyasha le daría una lección a ese primo suyo.

Por otro lado un par de ojos dorados observan esa escena causando que sus propios ojos muestren ese ámbar oscuro y una mano arrugando el papel que sostiene.

-.-

¡¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?!.- lo pregunta y exclama un ojiverde.

Vamos a comer.- se lo informa con una voz como si su pregunta fuera tonta.

Pero… ¿Por qué aquí?.- lo pregunta, sin entender por que en esa fonda.

Por que es el lugar donde quiero, aparte te mostrare que es una buena comida.- se lo dice simplemente Kagome.

Ya quiero verlo.- lo murmura para si mismo Kouga al tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

A veces es divertido echarle en cara a los niños ricos que el dinero no lo es todo, de la misma forma que un restaurante elegante no es mejor que una pequeña fonda.

¿Qué pretende esa mujer al llevarlo a esos lugares?, entiende que debe de tener una mente abierta, pero esto no estaba en sus posibilidades.

Kagome sonríe abiertamente al ver la expresión de Kouga ante aquella sopa sencilla con pollo y verduras, pero al momento de probarlas lo único que escucha de sus labios es

"_delicioso"._

Te lo dije.- lo menciona Kagome al seguir disfrutando de esa comida.

Tengo que admitir que es deliciosa la comida.- se lo hace saber Kouga al seguir con el plato de sopa fría.

Lo se… yo trabajo aquí.- se lo informa con orgullo, viendo el rostro de sorpresa de aquel riquillo.

Ya veo por que tu insistencia.- lo murmura al comer aquel platillo.

Apenas han acabado con la comida, por lo menos se han conocido un poco y debería de agradecerle a Kaede su consejo, Kouga no es el chico que ella pensaba, mas bien trata de serlo así para competir con su primo Inuyasha, ambos que desean ser tan iguales, pero a su vez tan distintos.

Tiene que confesar que esa mujer no es la _niña nerd_ que comenzó a imaginarse en su mente, que iban a tener una conversación de la escuela y lo que rodea de ella, mas bien es una chica sencilla que se ríe por cualquier cosa, como si la infancia e inocencia siguieran en ella, haciéndola mas atractiva.

¿ahora que quieres hacer?.- lo pregunta Kouga al estar afuera de la fonda, observando a Kagome con aquella sudadera de color beige y un pantalón de mezclilla.

¿vamos al parque?.- se lo pregunta y sugiere a su ves mostrándole una calida sonrisa, haciendo que el mismo corazón de Kouga se acelere un poco y mantenga un sentimiento nuevo en el.

Si…- lo susurra suavemente, tratando de comprender el por que de aquello, es como si de pronto se sintiera culpable por engañar a esa mujer… preguntándose _¿Inuyasha tendrá el mismo sentimiento?_, ambos habían quedado en esa apuesta… _conquistar a Kagome Higurashi… _ pero… ¿acaso es correcto utilizarla de esa forma?.

-.-

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Vuelve a dejar el teléfono en su lugar, enfocándose al canino blanco de ojos dorados que tan solo se mantiene sentado encima de la cama moviendo aquella cola blanca y dejando que su lengua siga cayendo a un lado del hocico.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta sin comprende que desea.

Por su parte ese peludo canino da un ladrillo y sigue en la misma posición.

¡ja!, desde cuando opinas.- lo menciona Inuyasha al ver a su fiel compañero.

Otro ladrido a su respuesta.

Bien se que debo de llamarle, pero ¿si me cuelga?.- lo pregunta inseguro al volver a tomar el teléfono.

Y de nuevo otro ladrido.

Es tu culpa si las cosas salen mal.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha hacia su perro, el cual tan solo lanza un pequeño ladrido y se revuelca en la cama, dejando finalizada esa conversación.

_¡ja! Hablar con su perro… si que hay daños._

-.-

¿Cuándo podré volver a cuidar de él?.- lo pregunta un pequeño al hablar por teléfono- ¡¿enserio?!.- lo pregunta y exclama al saltar en aquel sitio, llenando sus ojos marrones de ilusiones- ¡Gracias!.- lo grita emocionado, para dejar el teléfono a un lado y salir corriendo a su destino.

¡onni-chan!...- lo grita el pequeño al entrar a su habitación

¿Qué deseas Sota?.- lo pregunta una Kagome que se mantiene concentrada en la materia que debe de presentar mañana.

Inu-chan quiere hablar contigo.- se lo informa con una sonrisa.

Gracias.- se lo dice Kagome al levantarse para acudir a contestar el teléfono, de lo cual su hermano desaparece como rayo… _¿Qué tramara ahora?._

¡bah!, mejor hay que olvidarlo… ¿ahora que deseara Inuyasha?, desde su cumpleaños no ha tenido ningún rastro de él lo cual es algo raro, por que ha estado saliendo con Kouga como amigos, por lo menos se divierte con él… y este le se ha abierto, dejando mostrar a ese hombre que al niño mimado que tiene todo.

_¿mamá si puedo?... ¿enserio?... ¡gracias!... prometo ayudar al abuelo…_

Esos son los gritos de Sota desde la cocina es como si pidiera algo y esta cosa fue concedido pero no entiende ¿que es?

Suelta un suspiro, para atender el teléfono

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta.

Hola Kag, ¿Cómo estas?.- es lo primero que se le viene a la mente a Inuyasha, esperando mantener alguna conversación.

Bien… y ¿tu?.- lo responde y pregunta Kagome, sintiéndose extraña, a pesar de que prometió no pensar en ese hombre de ojos dorados le es imposible.

Bien…- lo murmura… preguntándose ¿Cómo invitas a una chica a salir?... ¡ja!, si estuviera Miroku a su lado ya estaría muerto de la risa, y pensar que el Gran Inuyasha necesita un pretexto para invitar a una chica a salir.

¿necesitabas algo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al sentir como su corazón se encuentra fuera del ritmo normal.

Si… veras… yo… quisiera…- lo comienza a balbucear Inuyasha sintiéndose el mayor de los tontos.

¿si?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al sentir esos nervios, enrollando con su dedo el cable del teléfono.

Bueno…- lo murmura suavemente al sentir como Colmillo comienza a mover su mano, en señal de confort- ¿quieras salir conmigo?.- lo concluye, cerrando sus ojos si es que va a escuchar una negación.

¿salir con-con el?... ¿Qué puede decir?.

Si…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome al saber que su corazón se ha acelerado mas de lo que ya estaba… ¡una cita con Inuyasha Taisho!... _si es un sueño Kami, por favor no me despiertes…_

Paso por ti mañana a las seis…- se lo hace saber el propio Inuyasha, sintiendo como su corazón se encuentra en una carrera por el ritmo que lleva.

Si…- lo vuelve a susurrar al escuchar un suave _"buenas noches"_ de los labios de Inuyasha, para colgar después el teléfono.

Tiene una cita… ¡tiene una cita!... ¡tiene un cita con Inuyasha Taisho!... oh Kami…

-.-

¿estas enamorada de mi primo?.- lo pregunta Kouga burlonamente al enterarse de la cita de Inuyasha con Kagome.

Por su parte Kagome comienza a ponerse roja y evita la mirada de Kouga ocasionando que este se ría.

No tienes que decirlo Kagome, se te ve en los ojos… ellos mismos te delatan.- se lo dice al ver como la chica se sonroja es tan linda de esa forma, y siente una profunda envidia por que Inuyasha ha conseguido ese dulce corazón.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Si te digo un secreto, prometes guardarlo…- lo susurra Kouga como si lo que fuera a confesar es tan importante.

Claro que si, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- responde simplemente Kagome acercándose hacia Kouga.

Estoy enamorado de Ayame…- lo susurra suavemente en el oído de Kagome.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin saber alguna respuesta, ¡claro que conoce a Ayame!... es amiga de Sango.

Si, pero no me he atrevido a decírselo.- se lo vuelve a confesar, observando los ojos marrones de Kagome, y pensar que las dos semanas que ha pasado a lado de la chica se ha sentido como si en verdad tuviera a un verdadero amigo.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Veras… no es fácil confesarte cuando toda la escuela cree que eres un play boy.- se lo hace saber al ver como la chica de sus sueños esta a unos metros de donde se encuentra con Kagome.

Comprendo.- lo murmura al ver a Ayame con su prima platicando animadamente, esa mujer de ojos entre morados y violetas un color raro, ese cabello rojizo y piel blanca, vestida de forma sencilla y liberal como su prima, cosa que ella no contrasta en ese tipo.

¿Qué puedo hacer?.- lo pregunta y aquello se escucha como una decepción.

Podría ayudarte…- se lo dice Kagome al brindarle una sonrisa.

¿harías eso por mi Kag?.- se lo pregunta un ilusionado Kouga.

Si, pero debes de prometer que tendrás que hacer lo que te diga y también ser autentico.- se lo informa al encarar al chico.

Prometido.- se lo dice al dar un saludo militar.

Un par de ojos cafés ven hacia el lugar donde esta Kagome con ese individuo, ¿Qué se cree ese Taisho para estar junto a s amiga?... mas bien ¿Qué les sucedía a esos Taisho para rondar a Kagome de la noche a la mañana?.

Esta claro que había ayudado a Inuyasha al darle esa sorpresa a Kagome, el largarse temprano de su casa por que fue una sorpresa que ni al mismo se le pudo ocurrir… así que se resigno a que Inuyasha Taisho se llevara a su Kagome a cenar, pero ahora Kouga… ¿Qué demonios sucede?.

-.-

¿Por qué tan contenta?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre de ojos cafés.

Es que estoy ayudando a Kouga en una cosa.- se lo dice simplemente Kagome.

¿en, si puedo saber?.- lo pregunta curioso Renkotsu al sentarse a lado de su amiga.

En una cosa, y no puedes saber.- lo contesta con una sonrisa.

Kag… te seré sincero, no me gusta nada tu amistad con los Taisho's.- se lo dice abiertamente Renkotsu.

Ellos no me han hecho daño.- se justifica Kagome.

Pero te lo harán Kag.- responde, al estar tan preocupada y celoso.

No… yo estoy segura que no.- los defiende Kagome, no le harán daño, al conocerlos lo sabe… Kouga no se lo haría, y mucho menos Inuyasha, de esto esta segura.

Si llegan hacerlo Kag, no dudes en decírmelo.- se lo menciona al ver como su amiga se encuentra cerrada ante la idea, pero él no del todo.

Si…- lo murmura, pero esta segura que nunca tendrá que decirle nada a Renkotsu por que ellos no le harán daño.

-.-

¿A dónde vamos a ir?.- lo pregunta al estar sentada a lado de Inuyasha entre la tapicería de su convertible rojo.

A un lugar.- se lo dice simplemente al concentrarse en el camino.

Eso llevas repitiendo desde que salimos de la casa.- lo reprocha Kagome.

Pues es lo único que tendrás como respuesta.- se lo dice Inuyasha al fastidiarse de estar repitiendo a cada cinco minutos lo mismo

¡a Kouga se lo dijiste!.- se lo exclama con reproche.

¿así que mi primito abrió su bocota de lobo.- lo dice Inuyasha al seguir pendiente en el camino.

Solo me dijo que el lugar me encantara, pero no me dijo donde.- se lo vuelve a decir con reproche.

¿te has vuelto muy amigo de él no?.- lo pregunta sarcásticamente lleno de celos, de que Kouga pudiera darle palabras de amor a su Kagome.

Si y mucho.- lo responde sin saber que sus palabras molestan un poco al ojidorado.

El camino continúa en silencio después de aquella pequeña conversación, sintiéndose el aire un poco cargado y no comprende por que se molesta, o se mantiene serio… Kouga solo es un amigo suyo… y claro lo esta ayudando con Ayame, y tiene algunas ideas para que esta acepte ser la pareja de Kouga en el baile.

¿en que piensas?.- lo pregunta una voz a su lado.

Cosas…- lo murmura al darse cuenta que han salido a la carretera.

¿Qué tipo?.- pregunta.

Cosas Inuyasha, cosas… mejor dime a donde vamos.- se lo hace saber dejándole en claro que no le dirá nada.

A un lugar.- se lo vuelve a repetir para fijarse en la carretera.

Baka…- lo murmura entre dientes.

¡feh!, como si le importara…

-.-

¿se encuentra Kagome?.- lo pegunta aquella voz masculina.

No esta.- lo contesta simplemente el pequeñito que atendió la puerta.

¿Sabes a que hora llega Sota?.- se lo pregunta al ponerse de rodillas para estar en la altura de aquel hombrecito.

Espero que llegue tarde.- se lo hace saber con una ilusión

¿Por qué?.- se lo pregunta curioso.

Es que estoy cuidando a Colmillo… y quiero tenerlo mas tiempo.- se lo hace saber simplemente al aparecer aquel perro del mismo tamaño que el infante.

¿Ese perro no es la mascota de Inuyasha?, podría reconocerlo, un animal similar a su dueño con esos mismos ojos y el pelaje blanco.

¿dime Sota de quien es?.- pregunta Renkotsu

De Inu-chan.- responde – ¿le digo algo a mi onni-chan?.- pregunta al esperar cerrar la puerta para seguir jugando con Colmillo.

No… yo me comunicarme después.- lo informa para despedirse del pequeño revolviéndole el cabello que este protesta con su mira, y sale del lugar.

Sayoonara Renkotsu-chan.- lo menciona Sota al cerrar la puerta para seguir jugando con su amigo canino.

Ese Taisho se ha llevado a Kagome a un lugar pero su pregunta es ¿Dónde?.

-.-

¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?.- lo pregunta aquella pelinegra al se guiada por Inuyasha.

No, no puedes.- se lo contesta al seguir guiando a esa mujer por aquel lugar lleno de árboles, flores, animales salvajes y una gran vegetación.

¿ahora?.- lo insiste Kagome

Espera diez segundos Kag.- se lo hace saber al escucharla contar en cuenta regresiva _"diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis…"_

Anda ábrelos.- se lo dice al dejar que esa mujer abra sus ojos marrones.

Escucha una exclamación _"¡que hermoso!"_ por parte de Kagome, la cual no ha señales de quererse mover de ese punto.

¿bien?.- lo pregunta.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta al girarse y ver a aquel hombre.

Quería traer a toda tu familia, pero parece ser que querían que tú la vieras primero.- se lo comienza a explicar al mostrarle aquella linda cabaña en medio de aquel bosque, lo suficiente para pasar un fin de semana descansando.

¡es hermosa!.- se lo vuelve a exclamar al fijar su mirada en aquella casita hecha de madera con un porche donde una mecedora de madera esta disponible, a su lado parece ser que esta un columpio para dos personas de madera… en los barandales flores, las ventanas con cortinas blancas y esa puerta que tiene una gran flor violeta.

En la parte trasera esta unos columpios para Sota y Kohaku, la cabaña es lo suficiente grande para que cada quien tenga su dormitorio y la cocina esta en buen estado.- se lo hace saber.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes Inuyasha Taisho?.- lo pregunta al volverse a girar para ver esos ojos dorados.

Sota me cometo que su sueños es estar en el campo con Comillo, poder dormir en una de esas casas que ve en la televisión.- lo comienza a explicar- y me pareció una buena idea que el próximo fin de semana después del baile se viniera toda la familia a descansar.- lo concluye.

No podemos aceptarlo.- rechaza Kagome el ofrecimiento.

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta curioso.

Por que esta caballa no nos pertenece, aparte de que tú debes de venir a descansar en ella.- se lo dice simplemente, no podía aceptar eso.

Hace años que no vengo, pero Totosai se encarga de mantenerla al día… y no digo que no me vendría mal un descanso, pero solo si deseas acompañarme con tu familia.- se lo dice al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la chica.

Pero…

No continua por un par de dos cierran sus labios de nuevo.

No digas nada, piénsalo con tu familia e infórmamelo para conseguir las cosas, se que Sota y Kohaku querrán compartir la habitación.- se lo dice al saber que esos niños aparte de compartir la habitación desearían dormir con Colmillo, cosa que pensaba que este no le molesta en absoluto.

Lo haré…- lo susurra al dejar que el sonido de la naturaleza invada su corazón.

-.-

¡si, urra!.- lo grita Sota al brincar y abrazar al canino que solo da un fuerte ladrido.

Pero te portaras bien toda la semana.- se lo dice Kagome hacía su hermano menor.

Lo prometo.- lo exclama, al hacer un saludo militar.

Y no causaras destrozos y mucho menos terminaras con la paciencia de Inuyasha.- se lo vuelve a decir.

¡si!.- lo exclama, al correr y gritar aquel anuncio por toda la casa.

¡hey!, yo tengo mucha paciencia.- lo reprocha Inuyasha.

¡Ja! Si Claro…- se lo dice sarcásticamente.

¿Qué insinúas Higurashi?.- lo pregunta, al alargar una de sus manos y posarla en la espada de la chica para atraerlo hacia él.

No insinuó nada, solo digo la verdad.- se lo dice al ser consiente del calor de chico.

Soy un hombre paciente, ¿Qué no se te olvide?.- lo ultimo lo termina susurrando, al acortar la distancia de ambos, inclinando sus cabeza hacia delante al mismo tiempo que Kagome se pone de puntitas.

¿enserio?.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome.

Si…- lo susurra dejando que la misma pelinegra pose sus manos en su pecho.

No te creo…- es el ultimo susurro de Kagome al cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por aquel beso.

El movimiento de sus labios comienza lento, dejando que sus brazos se enrollen en el cuello del chico, deseando estar mas cerca de él, apenas siente como la lengua de este comienza a pedir permiso para entrar, accediendo ante la petición, suspirando al sentir aquel contacto tan intimo.

Ladeo un poco su cabeza para sentir como Inuyasha es capaz de acercarla más hacia su cuerpo dejando que las puntas de sus pies y los brazos del chico entorno a su cintura sea su soporte.

Un fuego se apodera de su cuerpo es como si algo la quemara desde lo profundo de su vientre y llegara hasta su pecho donde comienza asentir algunas reacciones que Inuyasha es conciente de ello y comienza a dejar salir un gemido de su garganta, obligándose a parar aquello.

Se recarga en el pecho del chico sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se encuentra vibrando ante aquella sensación nueva, como si aquel calor con su respiración agitada no se alejaran.

Por su parte Inuyasha tan solo abraza fuertemente a Kagome reprimiendo sus deseos de subir con ella a su habitación y hacerle el amor.

-.-

Demos de hablar primo.- lo dice Kouga al entrar al lugar.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- lo pregunta

Es sobre Kagome y la apuesta.- lo comienza a decir Kouga al tomar asiento en las bancas que se encuentran dentro de los vestidores.

¿Qué pasa con ello?.- lo pregunta al seguir vistiéndose, bien sabe que tiene algo de nervios el hablar sobre ello, había pensado en decirle a Kouga que ya no desea continuar, pero no sabe como… ¿acaso ese es el momento?.

Ya no deseo continuar.- lo suelta de una vez por todas Kouga, al ver lo sorprendido que se encuentra su primo.

¿Qué dices?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha sin creer en esas palabras.

No puedo hacerlo… no esta bien…- se lo dice al ver a su primo, ¿Cómo podría continuar con esa apuesta?, cuando esa mujer esta siendo tan amable con él, y le esta mostrando algo nuevo de él.

¿se cancela?.- lo pregunta inseguro todavía el ojidorado.

Si.- lo contesta simplemente.

Entonces dejémoslo como si nunca hubiera pasado.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver a su primo.

¿la amas cierto?.- lo pregunta Kouga al ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha brillar.

No…no… lo se…- lo murmura, y es la verdad no lo sabe.

Ella si te quiere.- se lo confiesa al saber que aquello tomaría por sorpresa a Inuyasha y así fue.

**Continuaraaaa!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... bueno espero que estén bien, y aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, y quiero avisarles que en próximo capitulo vendrá una canción si desean tenerla por favor de decirme y se las mando.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes!!! Y espero no decepcionarlos!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Estar En Tu Mundo

**Capitulo IX.- Estar En Tu Mundo.**

¿así que cancelaron todo?.- lo pregunta Miroku al estar a lado de aquel pelinegro.

Kouga lo cancelo.- se lo vuelve a repetir como hace unos minutos antes.

¿y tú no querías hacerlo?.- pregunta, al ver como esas palabras causan un efecto raro en su amigo.

¿Qué si no quería?... esa misma pregunta se ha hecho desde que termino de hablar con Kouga, por ello había vuelto al gimnasio a entrenar para tratar de relajarse y pensar.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si él… si él hubiera cancelado la apuesta?, ¿sería un cobarde?, ¿le había ganado a Kouga?... ¿ahora como queda ante su primo y rival?.

Yo digo que hubieras ganado esa apuesta que por supuesto le hubieras dicho a Kouga que todo termino, solo que él fue mas listo y cancelo… antes.- lo explica Miroku al estar a lado de su amigo, observando como este no deja de pegar a la pera que esta enfrente.

¡feh!, detesto que siempre tengas razón.- lo murmura Inuyasha al dar dos golpes a ese saco.

Lo que hace la madurez amigo.- lo dice Miroku con pesar, si tan solo hace tres años atrás hubiera madurado… tal vez el amor no se hubiera ido de su vida.

¿me estas diciendo que soy un inmaduro?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado algo molesto, al sostener aquella pera.

Si, y por ello me tienes para ser tu ángel guardián.- se lo hace saber Miroku al dar rienda suelta a su risa.

¡bah!.-

Tal vez no puede arreglar las cosas con Sango como lo ha deseado, pero puede ayudar a que Inuyasha no cometa la tontería de su vida, el perder a la mujer que ama.

¿le vas a pedir a Sango ser tú compañera de baile?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al sentar unos últimos golpes al costal.

Miroku tan solo suelta un suspiro pesado

Como si pudiera hablarme sin tirarme o golpearme con algo.- se lo hace saber, al recordar las veces que quiere hablar con Sango y ella tan solo se dedica a insultarlo y lanzarle cosas.

Vamos, yo iré con Kagome… ¿Por qué tú no con Sango?.- se lo pregunta al inclinarse para tomar la toalla blanca que se encuentra en la barda.

¿plenas que mi funeral sea pronto?.- se lo pregunta al ver a aquel primo suyo sonreír irónicamente.

Tendré que ser honesto.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha con aquella voz profunda y seria- si.- lo concluye para sonreír

En lugar de estar chistosito primito, yo estaría a lado de mi novia antes de que otro la invite al baile.- se lo dice ahora Miroku con una sonrisa ¿Quién gana a quien?.

¿Quién puede hacerlo?.- se lo pregunta sarcásticamente como si eso fuera imposible, de todos modos Kagome es suya, y lo mejor de todo es que esa mujer esconde a la hermosa Kagome bajo un uniforme algo raro.

Renkotsu.- se lo hace saber simplemente Miroku, al ver como su primo reacciona al ahogarse con el agua de la botella

¡¿Qué demonios?!.- lo pregunta y exclama un ojidorado recuperándose de aquel descuido.

¿Qué no recuerdas al mejor amigo de Kagome?.- se lo pregunta un curioso Miroku que bien internamente se esta riendo de su primo, y vaya que lo disfruta

No creo que la invite.- se lo dice Inuyasha sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

¿seguro?.- lo pregunta Miroku metiendo aquella pequeña duda en Inuyasha

¿seguro?... bueno no esta tan seguro, ese baka se la ha pasado rondando a su Kagome, y lo peor de todo es que esta seguro que Renkotsu quiere a Kagome de una forma que no es solamente amigos y aquello le molesta.

Un par de ojos entre negros observan toda la escena entre los primos, pero lo mejor de todo es la información que ha obtenido a escuchar la plática, una apuesta… eso suena muy interesante y más que Kagome Higurashi se entere de ello.

¿Cómo le hará Inuyasha Taisho para no perder a esa mujer?, como se dice _"ojo por ojo, diente por diente"_¸ y muy pronto la venganza hacia el Taisho.

-.-

Anda Kouga es tú oportunidad.- se lo hace saber Kagome al ver como su amigo se mantiene indeciso.

Pero…

Nada de peros, ya estuve hablando con Ayame, y ahora es tú oportunidad.- se lo hace saber al darle una simples palmadas en su espalda.

Bien.- lo dice al mismo tiempo que suspira tomando valor para pedirle a esa mujer que vaya con él al baile.

Tú puedes.- lo murmura Kagome al ver como Kouga comienza a caminar hacia donde esta Ayame sentada, tomando concentración en el libro que lee.

Solo espera que Ayame acepte, estuvo hablando con ella esos dos días, y trato de convencerla, así que espera no tener ningún problema.

¿y por que sonríe tan bella dama?.- lo pregunta una voz detrás de ella.

Renkotsu, ¿sabías que es de mala educación espiar?.- lo dice Kagome al darse la vuelta y ver a su amigo.

Ya me lo han dicho, pero bueno no creo en eso.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa.

Ja…ja… que chistoso.- responde

Vamos si soy el rey de ellos.- 

¿se te pedio algo?.- pregunta Kagome, al alzar su ceja derecha que se ve por arriba de aquellos anteojos.

Si, verás he venido ha invitar a mi mejor amiga a un cierto baile que se celebrara dentro de dos días.- se lo hace saber tomando en cuenta la reacción de Kagome, divina sorpresa.

¿el de graduación?.- pregunta una pelinegra sorprendida, esperaba que Inuyasha la invitara esos días, pero no lo ha visto ni el lunes y mucho menos ayer que fue martes.

Así es… ¿me acompañaras Kag?.- lo termina preguntando suavemente, como si lo que mas deseara en esos momentos es un si a su respuesta.

Etto… - balbucea Kagome, ¿Qué puede contestar?, Inuyasha no la ha invitado, y Renkotsu es su mejor amigo.

Si…- lo susurra al sentir como sus ilusiones de pasar una velada con Inuyasha acaban de desmoronarse.

Pasare por ti a las siete.- se lo dice Renkotsu al inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Kagome.

-.-

¿Sango?.- lo pregunta un cierto individuo detrás de esa mujer.

Por su parte la misma Sango se mantiene quieta, preguntándose ¿por qué?.

Se que he sido un tonto, y siempre lo seré.- lo comienza a decir- pero por favor dame una oportunidad para explicarte todo, una oportunidad para que pueda recuperarte.- lo concluye, al esperar un respuesta.

Te la di una vez…- lo murmura Sango sin darse la vuelta, sintiendo como sus ojos castaños comienzan llenarse de agua.

_Sanguito, todo lo que dicen es mentira… lo juro__.- se lo hace saber aquel Miroku._

_¿¡entonces por que fuiste con ella?!.-__ lo pregunta y exclama Sango al dejar que sus mejillas se humedezcan por las lagrimas._

Una sencilla pregunta que Miroku no pudo contestar dejando en claro todas sus dudas y sus temores, ese Taisho solo la había utilizado, y logro su objetivo.

Ahora es diferente Sango, por favor escúchame.- lo ruega, tratando de tocar a la chica, pero… parece que prefiere esperar.

Habla, pero es la ultima oportunidad que tienes Taisho.- lo dice una Sango fría como si todo sentimiento se hubiera helado.

-.-

¿puedo llevarla?.- lo pregunta una voz grave

Kagome tan solo sonríe al reconocerla, pero también su corazón se encuentra bombeando demasiado rápido.

No lo se…- lo duda al darse la vuelta y sonreír.

¿planea ir a otro lugar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha embozando una sonrisa al dejar que Kagome se acerque hacia él.

Ir al parque.- responde al sentir como aquel ojidorado posa sus manos en su cintura

¿puedo acompañarla?.- se lo pregunta al dejar que sus rostros se acerquen, dejando que cualquier curioso que salga de la fonda vea esa escena.

No tiene ningún deber joven Taisho.- lo murmura Kagome cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a la embriaguez de aquel acercamiento.

Por el momento ninguno, ¿y usted jovencita Higurashi?.- pregunta al rozar sus labios con los de la chica, teniendo en mente que esos labios son tan necesarios para su vida.

Abre lentamente aquellos labios, sintiendo como esa pelinegra se pega más hacia su cuerpo, moldeándose perfectamente, como si fueran dos piezas que juntas solo son una, escucha un suave suspiro con su nombre.

Kag…- lo murmura al separase de aquellos labios, tomando el oxigeno que en aquellos momentos se ha acabado de su cuerpo

¿si?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin abrir sus ojos

Ven conmigo al baile…- lo susurra al tomar de nuevo sus labios, sintiendo como poco a poco esa mujer se separa de ellos.

No puedo…- lo murmura abriendo sus ojos, enfocándolos con los dorados del chico.

¿Por qué?.- pregunta sin comprender nada

Renkotsu me invito ayer.- responde con pesar.

Por su parte Inuyasha cierra sus ojos y aquellos puños al separase de Kagome.

¡feh! Has lo que quieras.- se lo dice simplemente al darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde se encuentra su coche estacionado.

Pero…

Demasiado tarde, Inuyasha se ha ido y molesto.

-.-

¿¡con quien van a ir al baile chicas?!.- lo pregunta y exclama una mujer de ojos verdes con cabello rojizo, mostrando esa sonrisa soñadora.

Bueno… yo… iré con Miroku.- lo confiesa Sango con un leve sonrojo, dejando sorprendida tanto Kagome que Ayame.

¿¡desde cuando te interesa ese Taisho, heeee!?.- lo pregunta picaramente Ayame.

Es una oportunidad…- lo murmura elevando ese sonrojo.

No queremos que de nuevo te lastime.- lo dice Ayame, con esa pose de súper heroína al rescate.

Kagome por su parte tan solo ve a su prima, rogando a Kami que Miroku haya cambiado y que no la vuelva a lastimar, ella sabe toda la historia al igual que Renkotsu, Ayame solo lo que Sango quiso contar.

¿tu Kagome con quien vas?.- lo pregunta interesada Ayame.

Renkotsu.- lo contesta simplemente con pesar, preguntándose por que Inuyasha no le ha hablado desde ayer en la tarde.

Vaya todas tenemos pareja… me alegro.- lo menciona Ayame, sin dejar de sonreír.

¿tu con quien?.- lo preguntan al mismo tiempo Sango y Kagome, riendo ante eso.

Kouga Taisho, lo pueden creer… ¡me lo pidió!.- lo termina exclamando con felicidad.

Kagome sonríe al igual que Sango, ellas como amigas de esta saben que Ayame ha babeado demasiado por aquel Kouga, desde la entrada al colegio, y por fin ahora se le hace su sueño realidad.

Se escucha el toque de la campana anunciando la entrada a la última hora de la clase.

¡nos vemos hoy en el baile chicas!.- lo grita Ayame al salir corriendo hacia su salón.

Kagome solo asiente y Sango contesta un si.

¿Por qué no vas con Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta curiosa Sango, entrando con su prima al salón de clases.

Renkotsu me lo pidió primero.- lo menciona con pesar, al sentarse en la banca, observando al hombre de sus sueños hablando con Miroku y Kouga, rodeado de algunas mujeres hermosas.

Ya veo…- lo murmura Sango, y pensar que ella misma animo a Renkotsu para que le pidiera a Kagome ir al baile, pero parece ser que se ha equivocado, su prima no esta interesa en Renkotsu, ella quiere y por que no esta enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho.

-.-

¿no piensas ir?.- lo pregunta Miroku al estar a lado de su primo, el cual parece ser que se encuentra viendo una película de los años 70's.

No.- se lo contesta simplemente

¿Por qué?.- pregunta, aunque bien sabe la respuesta.

Por que no quiero.- responde, al cambiar tomar un poco de soda.

Renkotsu le pedirá a Kagome que sean algo mas que amigos, y claro como Inuyasha Taisho no quiere ir, le dejara el camino libre.- lo menciona Miroku al levantarse y acomodarse la corbata enfrente del espejo de la sala.

¡Kami!, no puede ser eso posible, Renkotsu no puede quitarle a esa mujer… no puede.

¿vienes?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Miroku con una sonrisa al ver como su primo ha ido a la habitación.

"_celos"…_ lo que puede hacer los celos.

-.-

Las luces se encuentran de forma tenue dejando que sean proyectadas por aquella esfera de espejos situada a lo alto del salón, dando aquel toque a discoteca.

Hombres y mujeres bailando en la pista, a sus lados algunas sillas donde algunas parejas, amigas o amigos están conversando, la mesa de bocadillos en la parte inferior del salón junto con la de bebidas.

Personas llegando a la fiesta comienzan a bajar por las grandes escaleras del salón, dándoles un toque real, como si fuera un baile entre princesas y príncipes, música lenta en el ambiente.

Miroku aparece con Sango a su lado, luciendo aquel traje de etiqueta, y por su parte su pareja con un vestido entre violeta y morado con toques femeninos mostrando sus curvas, haciendo que cualquier hombre voltee.

Detrás de ellos aparece Kouga vestido de la misma manera que todos los hombres del lugar, trajes de etiquetas de color negro a diferencia de las damas que visten trajes de noche de diferentes colores, algunos blancos hasta negros, pasando por la gama de los colores, como lo es Ayame con aquel vestido color verde esmeralda.

Por su parte un par de ojos dorados, no pierden de vista el inicio de las escaleras, esperando que la mujer que desea ver aparezca de una vez por todas.

El piano comienza a tocar lentamente haciendo que las parejas comiencen a bailar esa canción, algunas como Miroku y Sango bailan alrededor de algunas más, hombres que depositan su mano en la cintura de sus parejas mientras que las mujeres enrollas sus brazos alrededor del cuello al mecerse de una manera lenta.

Una suave voz masculina comienza a escucharse con un "_eaaa"_… para continuar otra voz con un "_uuuh" "uuuh"… "uuuh"…_

_si las aguas se enfurecen  
cojeras miedo a nadar  
_

Abre sus ojos enormemente al ver aparecer aquella figura femenina, con un vestido blanco, su melena azabache suelta dejando ver una rosa blanca adornándola de lado izquierdo, aquel vestido que tan solo se sostienen por los tirantes y esos zapatos del mismo color.

Comienza a bajar lentamente, viéndola fijamente al encaminarse hacia donde se encuentra, sabiendo bien que ese precioso ángel es suyo.

_Con temor de acercarte  
para que puedas analizarte._

Fija su vista en la parte baja del salón, buscando a su príncipe de ojos dorados, enfocándolo al otro extremo de la sala, con aquel traje negro que lo adorna con esos ojos dorados que son capaces de iluminar su corazón con una simple mirada, comienza a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, preguntándose por que aquella melodía le recuerda a Inuyasha,

_Quiero saber si puedo yo, estar en tú mundo_

Se abre paso entre la multitud sin perder de vista a aquel bello ángel, preguntándose si Kagome siente lo mismo que él, si siente que sus sentimientos se han vuelto profundos.

Ve pasar a su amigo, el cual parece ser que ha encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, tan solo intercambia una sonrisa con Kouga que se mantiene ocupado con Ayame.

_necesito que me lo digas  
Mi amor seguirá creciendo más_

La ve a mitad de esa escalera, tratando de apresurar su paso, es como si todo mundo se hubiera esfumado y solo es él buscando a su ángel para estrecharla entre sus brazos, preguntarle si…

_Yo quiero que tú me digas  
_

El piano sigue tocando, de la misma manera que la guitarra ya se le había unido, con esas voces… al igual que la suya rogando por una respuesta, anhelando una sola palabra… la única silaba que le podría dar la felicidad.

Se acerca lo suficiente para estar enfrente de las escaleras esperando a que su ángel aterrice entre sus brazos, sonriendo.

_por que quiero que estés en mi vida  
quiero que siempre seas mía_

Extiende su mano, esperando a que Kagome pose la suya en aquel lugar y eso mismo es lo que hace la pelinegra, sonriendo al pensar que aquel hombre esta a su lado, baja los últimos tres escalones con su ayuda, para encaminarse hacia la pista de baile, abriéndose paso entre las parejas, posándose debajo de aquella esfera.

Tomando posición, moldeándose entre ambos cuerpos, suspirando ante la reacción de las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura, mientras ella enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de este.

_quiero saber si lo que sientes es profundo  
_

Estás hermosa…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al sonreír por tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, observando el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Escucha los latidos de su corazón al saber que la música se encuentra de fondo, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de alguien cerca.

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más._

Da un pequeño paso hacia delante, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha con el suyo donde solo le separa aquella tela, desliza sus manos hacia el pecho del chico, suspirando ante aquel aire varonil, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este, para seguir con aquella melodía.

Deseaba que le dijera algo… algo como…

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

Un par de ojos cafés observan la escena, cerrando su puño, preguntadse por que ese Taisho es capaz de arruinarle cualquier cosa…

Observa a la pareja bailar, algunos les llama la atención aquella misteriosa mujer preguntadse ¿Quién es?, mientras otros se preguntan si es la nueva conquista de Taisho.

_te quiero dar todo en mí _

Siguen aquellos dulces pasos, uno hacia delante otro hacia a lado, otro del lado contrario y al final uno hacia atrás, siguiendo ese ritmo todas las parejas del salón, las mujeres disfrutando de los brazos de sus parejas mientras estos las mantienen a salvo de cualquier presa.

_Mi amor es tan especial  
_

Recarga su barbilla suavemente en la cabeza de Kagome suspirando al sentir aquel aroma a jazmín preguntándose, en que momento ha querido oler más y más de aquel dulce perfumé.

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo mas_

Escucha la batería, seguir el ritmo del piano y la guitarra, poco a poco separa a Kagome de sus brazos, sintiendo como esta dulce mujer no quiere retirarse de sus brazos, pero desea besarla y aquello es algo que desde el jueves por la tarde cuando dejo a Kagome en la fonda al irla a recoger, no ha probado, y desea drogarse con esos labios.

_Yo quiero que tú me digas…  
_

Se inclina suavemente a esos labios pintados de carmín, escuchando las leves notas y susurros de la canción, cerrando sus ojos completamente al apoderarse por completo de esa suave boca.

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más._

Abre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que lo hace Kagome, dejando que ahora sea Kagome quien explore lentamente su boca, introduzca su lengua con suavidad dando un suave gemido al rozar la suya con la de ella, estrechándola mas entre sus brazos, ahora un poco mas alta gracias a la ayuda de los tacones.

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más._

Ladea su rostro al sentir como esos labios comienzan a moverse de manera lenta y excitante es como si todo la música de susurros se ha convertido en una dulce melodía, una melodía que puede expresar lo que va a pedir cuando el mismo le haga la pregunta a Kagome, una pregunta que ha estado pensando todo el día.

_Yo quiero que tú me digas  
_

Las parejas a su alrededor, algunas solo se entran conversando, otras observando a la pareja del momento _"Taisho y la desconocida", _algunas otras bailando y a su vez siguiendo el ejemplo de Inuyasha y Kagome, dándose un suave beso, de lo cual algunos están celosos en especial aquel hombre de traje negro que esta esperando a su pareja, manteniendo las ganas de ir a estrangular a aquel hombre que se la ha robado.

Unos ojos negros observan la escena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, preguntándose que aquel sería el momento perfecto para hacer explotar la bomba pero parece ser que en el futuro habrá un momento más oportuno para sus planes.

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

Da un último mordisco al labio inferior de Kagome, separándose suavemente de ellos, saboreando el sabor de sus labios, escuchando las últimas notas de la canción.

Abre sus ojos dorados lentamente, para observar a su pareja, sus labios hinchados y sin maquillaje, y sus mejillas sonrojadas y todo aquellos gracias a él, hinchándo su pecho de orgullo ante la imagen.

Lentamente Kagome abre sus ojos marrones, enfocando a su príncipe, como una vez se atrevió a soñar.

Planea decir algo… pero los dedos de Inuyasha se posan en sus labios callando cualquier sonido.

Quiero saber si puedo estar en tú mundo…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha con compañía de la canción.

Mantiene fija su mirada en Inuyasha, preguntándose que quiere decir esas palabras.

Kagome…- lo murmura al inclinarse de nuevo hacia su rostro dejando a centímetros de sus labios- ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado al posar sus labios en los de Kagome, regalándole un suave beso antes de separarse de ellos.

_Estar en tu mundo…_

**Continuaraaaaaaaa!!!!!**

**¡konichiwa!... bueno chicas a las que me pidieron la canción ya esta en su correo, me encargue ya de ello antes de poner el capitulo.**

**Espero que el capitulo les aya gustado tanto como a mi y esperar a la continuación para saber que va a suceder, parece que cada vez que se publica un capitulo se acerca el final, pero no se preocupen creo que todavía falta algo, eso espero.**

**Sus mensajes son recibidos y gracias a la chica por aclararme lo de "Chan" y "Kun", eso no lo sabía, más bien con estas cosas en japonés me hago pelotas pero es bueno que me lo digan para seguir mejorando esta historia.**

**¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	10. Viaje a la Cabaña

**Capitulo X.- Viaje a la Cabaña.**

Kagome…- lo murmura al inclinarse de nuevo hacia su rostro dejando a centímetros de sus labios- ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado al posar sus labios en los de Kagome, regalándole un suave beso antes de separarse de ellos.

Por su parte Kagome solo abre sus ojos marrones enormemente sorprendiese por la pregunta…

_¿Sus… sus… odios no la están engañando?_

Solo ve a Kagome, y comienza a preocuparle que no conteste nada, ni siquiera un _"oh"_ de sus labios, algo que le haga saber que su pregunta es aceptada y no rechazada.

¿puedo llevarme a **mi pareja**?.- lo pregunta cierta voz masculina detrás del ojidorado, dando énfasis a las palabras.

Kagome ve como Renkotsu se encuentra molesto, no había recordado que vino con él al baile, que tonta…

Pero antes quiero que Kagome me conteste.- lo dice Inuyasha al separarse de esa mujer, esperando una respuesta, pero Kagome tan solo puede ver a Renkotsu e Inuyasha, que ambos esperan una respuesta, un movimiento suyo.

¿Qué respuesta?.- lo pregunta un Renkotsu furioso.

El que Kagome sea mi novia.- lo dice Inuyasha con aire de victoria, es como si con ello le demostrara a ese Renkotsu que Kagome esta lejos de su alcance.

¿eso es cierto, Kagome?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu sin creer las palabras de ese baka.

Si…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome, tratando de tener una respuesta concreta, se siente como si estuviera en el baile de secundaría y su hermano mayor la hubiera cachado con l chico que le gusta y pide explicaciones.

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta furioso Renkotsu, esperando una explicación

Yo…yo… yo…- lo balbucea Kagome, al observar esos dos hombres, sintiéndose tan diminuta.

¿Por qué no dejas de intimidar a Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha molestándose por la intromisión de Renkotsu.

Es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella.- se justifica.

¡ja!, entonces deja de hacer el papel del hermano mayor.- se lo contesta.

¿hermano mayor?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu, como si ese hubiera sido el pensamiento de Kagome… ¿acaso ella lo ve así?.

Si, acaso no entiendes que Kagome no te ve más que un simple amigo o hermano.- se lo dice Inuyasha sonriendo al ver la reacción de su rival.

¿es cierto, Kag?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu.

Kagome tan solo asiente, al mirar a ambos, se siente como una tonta, algún juguete que ambos están manipulando a su antojo.

Ambos chicos esperan alguna contestación, un simple "si" o un "no", manteniendo esa presión con su mirada.

Retrocede unos dos pasos, sin ser capaz de decir alguna palabra.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al estirar su brazo es como si leyera el miedo en los ojos marrones de la chica, sintiéndose insegura… ¿acaso duda de la propuesta?.

Me llevare a mi prima un ratito.- lo dice Sango al aparecer atrás de la chica, al guiarla hacia los "sanitarios de mujeres".

Inuyasha al igual que Renkotsu ven como Kagome desaparece entre la multitud.

Serás gran amigo de mi hermano Inuyasha, pero si le haces daño a Kagome te las verás conmigo.- lo advierte Renkotsu al dejar a aquel ojidorado en la pista de baile, esperaría a su pareja en algún lugar de la sala.

Ni siquiera Kagome se había esforzado en contestarle, ¿acaso no querría se algo mas con él?... pensar en ello lo enferma, lo mejor por ahora sería que se marchara a casa dejando que Kagome se divierta con su gran amigo, él en esos momentos estorba.

-.-

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Sango al interrogar a su prima.

Inuyasha y Renkotsu…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas deslicen por sus mejillas.

Ven Kag, vamos ha platicar…- lo menciona Sango al caminar hacia una de las bancas del lugar, las que se encuentra afuera en la terraza, dejando que su prima se mantenga un poco relajada, ¿Por qué se complican las cosas?.

Respira hondo, tratando de relajarse para escuchar las palabras de su prima.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente enfocando el techo de su habitación de color rosado, recordando lo que sucedió la noche anterior, el baile con Inuyasha, la proposición _"¿deseas ser mi novia?"_, la cual no contesto por temor, los reclamos de Renkotsu _"¿eso es cierto?"…_y la no despedida de Inuyasha, cuando ella misma regreso al salón ese ojidorado ya se había marchado.

_No puedo decirte que es lo mejor para ti Kagome, pero se que Inuyasha esta sintiendo algo por que a veces le asusta._

Una de las pocas palabras que le había dado su prima al escucharla en el baile, aunque no creía que Inuyasha se sintiera confundido, él es un don Juan… ¿Por qué quería estar con ella?.

_Podrías darle una oportunidad._

Esas palabras siguen en su mente desde la noche anterior, es como si Sango quisiera verla feliz.

_Inuyasha hace que olvides todo Kag, desde que murieron nuestros padres nos hemos encargado de proteger a Sota y Kohaku, ser para ellos la parte que necesitan, ahora ambas necesitamos darnos una oportunidad con las personas que queremos._

¿acaso tenía razón Sango?, ¿pero ella perdono a Miroku?.

_Miroku me explico todo, y a veces creo que escuchar a las personas es un alivio, vamos Kag si te vuelve a preguntar de nuevo Inuyasha acepta, a veces te puedes llevar grandes sorpresas._

¿sorpresas?... ¿Qué tipo de sorpresas?

_No puedo decirte que le sucede a Renkotsu, pero has estado enamorada de Inuyasha desde que entramos a la universidad, si tienes la oportunidad aprovéchalo, pero si no estas segura no entregues todo tu corazón._

Esa había sido la única advertencia que le había puesto Sango… ahora solo tiene que seguir sus corazonadas y esperaba a que fueran correctas.

¡¡Onni-chan!!... ¡¡Inu-kun ya esta en casa!!.- lo grita Sota con todo el pulmón que pose.

¡¿que demonios?!, ¡¿que hace Inuyasha en su casa en SABADO!?.

Kagome hija, ¿ya tienes todo listo para irnos a la cabaña?.- lo pregunta su madre desde el pasillo, recordando el por que todo mundo esta desde muy temprano yendo de un lugar a otro.

¡Onni-chan!.- lo grita de nuevo Sota, al escuchar como corre hacia su habitación estrellándose contra la puerta dejando un pequeño balbucea de dolor, y abrir la puerta.

¡no estas lista!.- lo grita y reprocha Sota al ver a su hermana mayor apenas levantándose de la cama con el cabello azabache revuelto y las ropas arrugadas.

¿Te parece que en media hora este?.- lo pregunta Kagome al ver a su pequeño hermano con los pans, la playera y una chamarra, claro sin faltar la gorra y los tenis.

Si no te apuras onni-chan, le diré a Inu-kun que te dejamos.- lo dice aquel pequeño para cerrar la puerta y gritar a todo pulmón _"onni-chan lista en media hora"._

¡buf!... ahora a arreglarse y su maleta por que no tenía nada prepara, todo lo había olvidado con lo que paso en el balie… ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?...

_Inuyasha…_

Mas bien sus pensamientos estaban en el individuo que planea llevar a toda su familia a un fin de semana.

-.-

Hija no vamos a ir un mes…- lo dice el abuelo al ver como su hija saca mucha comida, y realmente cosas "innecesarias" bueno es lo que el piensa.

Verás que ocuparemos todo papá… soy mujer y madre se lo que ocuparemos.- se lo hace saber al dejar todas las cosas en hasta donde se encuentra en inicio de las escaleras del templo, para que Inuyasha con ayuda de los pequeños sigan bajando las cosas la camioneta que el ojidorado trajo.

¿es todo señora?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al seguir bajando lo pesado, sabiendo bien que Colmillo se encuentra dentro de la camioneta, una brillante idea sacar la camioneta de la empresa para trasportarse, por que definitivamente en el convertible no entraría nada.

Solo falta la maleta de Kagome.- lo hace saber la señora que esta vestida de la misma forma que la mayoría de la familia con un pantalón cómodo, una camisa de igual forma o color que el pantalón, unos tenis y claro esa gorra.

Claro y ya se esta tardando.- lo menciona el abuelo al bajar las escaleras, viendo a sus bisnietos en la camioneta gritando que ya se quieren ir.

Ya toda la familia esta en la camioneta pero parece que la importante es la que hace falta, por ella había planeado hacer ese viaje, aparte de que quería que la familia se olvidara un rato de los problemas.

¿Dónde estará esa mujer?, esta claro que desde ayer en la noche no la ve, pero por lo menos debería de haberle hablado en la noche o bien haber bajado cuando se entero que estaba en casa para darle su respuesta o clararle el por que no acepta.

Inu-kun dejemos a mi onni-chan.- lo dice un molesto Sota al cruzar sus brazos encima de su pecho al ver que su hermana no aparece

Hijo, Kagome esta asegurándose de que todo este bien cerrado.- lo menciona la madre de la chica, al ver como su hijo esta muy desesperado por salir.

Sota, por que no manejas un rato mientras voy a ver por que tarda tu hermana.- lo sugiere Inuyasha al dejar que el chico se pase al lugar del conductor, apenas puede alcanzar los pedales y ver enfrente así que con entusiasmo se inca en el sillón y comienza a girar el volante.

Comienza a subir por las escaleras, después de ello camina por el ancho patio pasando el árbol colosal situado en aquel lugar, para llegar a la puerta viendo a Kagome estar cerrándola y a su lado una maleta.

Kagome se percata de la presencia de alguna persona cerca de ella, obligándola a voltear.

Hola.- lo saluda Inuyasha manteniendo esa mirada seria.

Hola.- lo contesta Kagome, al meter las llaves en su bolsillo es como si el silencio fuera demasiado incomodo.

¿estas lista?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha tratando de romper aquella incomodidad entre ambos.

Si.- lo murmura Kagome al tomar la maleta y levantarla un poco de dificultad

Permíteme.- lo menciona Inuyasha al acercarse hacia la pelinegra y quitarle aquella maleta- vámonos, nos esperan.- lo concluye al caminar hacia donde esta la demás familia.

Kagome por su parte tan solo sigue a Inuyasha, preguntándose si será capaz de soportar ese fin de semana con él a su lado, estando ambos tan distanciados y tan cerca.

-.-

¡¿es este lugar?!.- lo pregunta al exclamar Sota, bajando del la camioneta, junto con Kohaku y aquel canino blanco.

Es muy hermosa hijo.- lo menciona la madre de aquel pequeño Sota, al dirigirse hacia Inuyasha que baja del automóvil.

Esta cabaña es de la familia.- lo informa Inuyasha al abrir la cajuela para descargar todo.

Kohaku, Sota no vayan hacer destrozos.- lo menciona Sango al sacar algunas cosas con su tía y Kagome.

Puede escuchar a su hermano gritando en la parte trasera de la casa, con Kohaku de la misma forma, y el perro de Inuyasha ladrando, parecía que los tres se encuentran felices de estar en ese lugar.

Creo que comenzare a preparar la comida.- lo menciona la madre de Kagome.

Señora quisiera que primero les enseñara su habitación.- dice Inuyasha cargando unas maletas hacia el porche de la casa.

Entonces a ver las habitaciones.- lo menciona el abuelo de las chicas- es una lastima que mi hijo no nos quisiera acompañar.- lo dice al ver que el padre de Sango y Kohaku no viene con ellos.

Abuelo, mi papá menciono que tenía mucho trabajo.- lo dice Sango, al alcanzar al abuelo en el porche.

Si se tomara un tiempo de descanso.- lo murmura, algo ofendido, el si entiende que es trabajar.

Abuelo.- lo murmura Sango al ver como aquel viejecillo sigue necio como lo recuerda.

Por favor pasen.- lo menciona Inuyasha al abrir la puerta de la cabaña dejando pasar a toda la familia, bueno a los adultos ya que los pequeños están jugando en otro lado.

Las habitaciones están arriba, así que por favor acompáñenme.-. lo dice Inuyasha al dejar las maletas en el recibidor, donde esta la sala y el comedor a un lado, la cocina se puede divisar al pasar una puerta de madera y por un lado están las escaleras.

Kagome al igual que su prima, madre y abuelo suben las escaleras encontrando un largo pasillo, Inuyasha se encuentra atrás de ellos, para posarse en la primera recamara, donde abre la puerta.

Esta será la habitación de los niños, se que Sota y Kohaku no les molestara compartirla.- lo hace saber Inuyasha mostrándosela a los demás, dos camas individuales dentro, un pequeño armario y un escritorio.

Esta hermosa.- lo murmura Kagome, estando a lado de su prima.

Y eso que no ven las demás.- se los hace saber, caminando hacia las que siguen, la primera se la asigna a Sango, la siguiente a la madre de Kagome, la que sigue al abuelo.

¿y donde voy a dormir?.- lo pregunta Kagome nerviosa al saber que los demás se han ido hacer tareas en la cabaña dejándola sola a ella y a Inuyasha.

Conmigo.- lo responde un Inuyasha sonriendo abiertamente, al ver como esa pelinegra se sonroja.

¿Qué-que?.- lo pregunta Kagome dando unos pasos hacia atrás sin ser conciente de que la pared ahora le estorba dejándola arrinconada.

Tampoco me has contestado mi pregunta, y deseo que lo hagas.- lo murmura Inuyasha al acercarse hacia Kagome, posando sus brazos a los costados de ella manteniéndola aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

¿Cuál?.- lo pregunta nerviosa Kagome, fingiendo haber olvidado eso.

La de… ¿si quieres ser mi novia?.- lo ultimo lo murmura suavemente cerca al inclinar sus labios al oído de Kagome

Kagome por su parte pasa un poco de labia por su garganta demostrando lo nerviosa que se encuentra.

¿entonces?...- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al inclinarse a sus labios.

Si…- lo susurra débilmente Kagome cerrando sus ojos, esperando a que Inuyasha la bese suavemente.

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!!!!...**

**¿quieren saber que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo?, solo tienen que hacer dos cosas sencillas, la primera es dejar un lindo mensaje y la segunda es sincronizar en este mismo canal el Domingo en la mañana…**

**Jajajaja… ¡Konichiwa!... ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que de maravilla, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo, y nos acercamos al esperado LEMON por todas las chicas que insisten en este, pero créanme estará genial… bueno eso espero.**

**Espero verlas pronto, y mil gracias por sus hermosos mensajes, y sobre "Apocalipsis" un tarda en volver de las cenizas y volverse a publicar.**

**Un me queda mas que decir… ¡¡mil gracias!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	11. Noviazgo

**Capitulo XI.- Noviazgo.**

Alza sus brazos para enrollarlos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, dejando que sus cuerpos se acerquen.

Ladea un poco su rostro para mantener mayor acceso con su lengua a los labios de Kagome

Apenas escucha un suave gemido al abrir los labios de Kagome manteniendo aquel intimo acceso, acercando con sus manos a Kagome, demostrándole con su cuerpo cuanto la desea.

Siente como Kagome se desprende de sus labios, ahogando el un gemido de protesta es como si le hubieran quitado un dulce caramelo.

¿vas a dormir conmigo, Kag?.- lo murmura sensualmente Inuyasha estrechando fuertemente a Kagome entre sus brazos, observando con sus ojos dorados el dulce rostro rosado de ella.

¡oh Kami!, como desea poderle decir que si, que es toda suya, que puede hacer con ella lo que se le plazca, pero sabe que si hace aquello podría arrepentirse.

Prefiero dormir en una cama, solita.- lo menciona Kagome sonriéndole, forzando es a sonrisa.

Eres mía.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha, como si con esas palabras pastara todo.

¿y tu eres mió?.- lo pregunta suavemente Kagome, tratando de que su corazón no vuelva a dar otro brinco ante las dulces palabras de Inuyasha.

Si.- lo contesta con una sonrisa- eso quiere decir que tu también eres mía.- se lo hace saber al seguir en aquella posición, mostrándole a cualquiera que suba ambos abrazados.

Pero tú eres mas mío, que yo tuya.- lo murmura en forma infantil Kagome, sonriendo ante la idea de saber que ese hombre le pertenece por completo.

¡feh!, tú eres mas mía que yo tuyo.- lo contesta Inuyasha del mismo tono pero a su vez demostrándole que ella es la que le pertenece.

Claro que no.- lo reprocha Kagome, con esa sonrisa.

Claro que si.- se lo contesta Inuyasha acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

¡que no!.- lo exclama Kagome.

¡que si!.- responde, rozando sus labios, dejando que su cuerpo siga tenso con aquella sangre fluyendo dentro.

¡que no!.- dice la pelinegra cerrando sus ojos marrones.

Que si, ¡feh!... eres mía mujer.- lo murmura Inuyasha con aire malhumorado, esperando que esa reacción calle de una vez por todas a Kagome.

Tú eres mió…- lo murmura Kagome antes de caer rendida en los labios de Inuyasha, disfrutando del comienzo de aquel dulce sueño.

-.-

¿Qué puedes verle a ese tal Ranma Saotome?.- lo pregunta un enfadado ojidorado.

Vamos Inuyasha, debes de admitir que es un encanto.- lo menciona Kagome al sostener una revista.

¡feh!, yo prefiero a Shampoo.- se lo contesta al ver como la expresión de Kagome cambia a una de enfado.

¿esa?... ¡por kami!, esa mujer le quiere quitar a Akane el novio.- lo dice Kagome enfada por que Inuyasha aya nombrado a su rival, en el manga Shampoo es peor que el mismo diablo, y roba novios.

Lo que sucede es que Ranma es muy… muy… muy.- se lo dice como si tratara de encontrar la palabra que describe a ese personaje de anime- tonto.- lo concluye.

¡baka!... no te permito que insultes a mi novio.- lo dice una Kagome furiosa al dejar la revista a un lado, para abalanzarse hacia el sillón donde esta su "otro" novio.

¿novio?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha sorprendido

Ranma es mi novio, ¿queda claro?.- lo dice esta, al estar encima del chico.

¿ese marimacho tu novio?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome siga en esa posición, sus piernas cada una a un lado de su cintura y cu trasero encima de su abdomen.

¡Taisho vuelves a decir algo así de Ranma y te juro que te mueres!.- lo exclama una Kagome furiosa.

vamos Kagome no seas así.- dice el mismo ojidorado al ver como su Kagome esta hermosa en esa postura, ¿Cómo se vera sin ropa?.

Entonces retracta tus palabras.- se lo dice mientras ve como los ojos de Inuyasha cambian de aquel ámbar brilloso, a uno con algo rojo… como si el ámbar fuera a fundirse con el fuego.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Kagome?, solo puede escuchar un pequeño mormuro y ver como esos sensuales labios se mueven y ese cuerpo sobre el suyo tan… tan… perfectos, que le dan ganas de tumbarla y hacerle el amor, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa agonía?.

¡Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo grita Kagome al ver como este no le presta atención.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo vuelve a gritar, al inclinarse hacia delante dejar su rostro cerca de Inuyasha.

¿te sucede algo?.- lo pregunta suavemente Kagome, observando como aquel dorado y rojizo se intensifican en sus ojos.

Mueve un poco su cabeza para ver como de un momento a otro Kagome esta cerca de él, y su cuerpo esta encima del suyo… ¡kami!.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez suavemente

¿he?.- es la única respuesta de este ojidorado.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin comprender.

¿pa-pa-sa de-de que?.- lo balbucea Inuyasha al sentir como su cuerpo aclama a esa mujer.

¿te hizo daño la comida?.- lo pregunta inocentemente Kagome, su madre es una excelente cocinera y dudaba que la comida hiciera daño, pero Inuyasha esta algo raro… mas bien muy raro.

No… la comida no.- lo murmura, al pasar sus manos por la cintura de la chica, sintiendo la facilidad que sus cuerpos encajan, y la mayoría de las veces con otras mujeres el debe de encontrar una postura cómoda, y con Kagome todo es tan natural.

Definitivamente ese hombre es un misterio, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se encuentra tan relajado y caluroso entre sus brazos, es como si deseara estar en esa posición por un largo tiempo, lo cual la lleva a dejar que su cabeza se pose en el pecho del chico, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, algo acelerados como los suyos.

Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha con aquella voz ronca, sonando tan sexy, ocasionando que la piel de Kagome se enchine.

Bésame.- lo dice del mismo tono Inuyasha, suspirando por que los labios de Kagome estén sobre los suyos.

No es capaz de alzar su rostro que bien puede apostar que esta sonrojado, deseaba besar esos labios, pero no puede moverse, y parece que Inuyasha logra notar aquello, por que con un suave movimiento cambia los papeles en el sillón; Kagome debajo suyo, observando esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos marrones brillando de una manera que su propio corazón y ojos explotan.

Eres mía.- lo dice al gemir para atrapar los labios de Kagome con los suyos, deslizando su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica, tocando todo el costado de su cuerpo, sintiendo como aquella prenda intima esta en su lugar y desea ser retirada.

Kagome tan solo mantiene sus manos en el pecho del chico jugando con los botones de la camiseta, controlando su instinto, pero parece que los labios de Inuyasha hacen la labor de dejar que su mente de vueltas y todo su cuerpo suplique por las caricias de este.

Abre sus piernas lentamente dejando que una pierna de Inuyasha se acomode entre las suyas, soltando un pequeño gemido de su garganta al estar su boca siendo invadida por otra lengua.

Apenas puede escuchar un leve ladrido, es como si aquel sonido estuviera en otro tiempo y espacio, de nuevo escucha otro para concluir con otro y alguien que le lame la oreja, haciendo que aquel beso y caricias paren bruscamente.

Apenas es capaz de respirar, todo su cuerpo se encuentra vibrando y eso que fue solo un beso, pero este beso fue diferente… muy diferente.

¡Colmillo!.- escucha que Inuyasha exclama y reprocha a su perro, que este le contesta con un ladrido, no es capaz de moverse de ese lugar, se siente tan débil y frustrada.

Voltea a ver a su pareja, ¡ja! Burlándose de si mismo el por que demonios no se le ocurrió llevarla a la habitación para estar en privacidad que estar en el salón, donde todo mundo puede verlos, aunque claro la familia esta afuera haciendo la cena al aire libre con la asadora.

-.-

_¡no, no y no!... _

¿Por qué esa mujer no entiende que debe de dormir con él?... había planeado todo para que ambos estuvieran justos, pero ¡no!... esa mujer insiste en dormir en una habitación aparte y no es que no desea complacerla, pero desea poder dormir con ella entre sus brazos, nunca antes se ha sentido de esa manera, el tener una necesidad casi exigente para tenerla con ella.

_No es correcto dormir juntos._

¿Qué es correcto entonces?, ¡¿Qué el se muera de frió mientras esa mujer esta durmiendo cómodamente en su cama?!.

_Confió en ti Inuyasha, pero en nuestras hormonas no._

¡Ja!, más bien no confía en él.

_No creo que el sillón sea incomodo._

¿¡Que no creía que ese sillón fuera incomodo?!, esa mujer si que esta demente… ¡ese sillón es una roca!.

No puede soportar más tiempo, apenas tiene media hora en la sala y no planea pasarse toda la noche en aquel lugar, cuando él mismo fue a la cabaña a ¡DESCANSAR!, no a sufrir.

Toma la colcha y la almohada que Kagome le dio, ¡ja!... sube las escaleras, asegurándose que toda la familia no puede escucharlo y que se encuentren dormidos.

Camina con cuidado hacia la ultima pieza, de la misma forma abre la puerta y puede ver a Kagome de espaldas, pero enfrente el espejo de cuerpo completo, tiene su pijama de pantalón puesta pero la camisa apenas se la esta poniendo, observando con sus ojos dorados que no trae puesto el sujetador.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome con un movimiento rápido taparse.

¿planeabas que me quedara abajo en ese sillón incomodo y pasando frió?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sintiendo como su cuerpo ha reaccionado al simple hecho de ver a Kagome.

¿quieres que sea honesta?.- lo pregunta Kagome apretando fuerte la tela sobre sus pechos, al ver como Inuyasha asiente un _"si"_ con la cabeza- Si.- lo concluye.

Mujer esta también es mi habitación.- lo dice Inuyasha algo molesto por la actitud de esa mujer.

Entonces me voy a dormir con Sango o a la sala.- se lo hace saber Kagome al girarse y comenzar a abrochar los botones de su pijama.

Debes olvidarte de esas posibilidades, tu vas a dormir conmigo ¿comprendes?.- se lo hace saber el mismo ojidorado al tratar de guardar la compostura.

Atrévete a obligarme y grito.- lo amenaza Kagome, volteándose y caminar hacia aquel hombre con una mirada desafiante.

Si así lo deseas.- lo murmura Inuyasha dando un paso.

No te atrevas Inuyasha o si no…

Esta apunto de gritar pero su grito termina por ahogarse en su garganta ya que sus labios han sido capturados por otros, desea luchar pero su cuerpo no le responde, solo deja que Inuyasha se acerque lo suficiente a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos y continuar con aquel dulce beso, cambiando de posición o bien moviendo sus labios, dejando que cualquier tipo de protesta o reproche muera en la mente de Kagome al igual que ella misma rindiéndose ante las caricias del chico.

Inuyasha se separa de ella esta apuesto de protestar, sintiendo todo su cuerpo de nuevo ardiendo y sus piernas como una simple gelatina que esta apunto de derretirse por el calor, pero parece ser que Inuyasha a decidido cargarla, por que es lo que hace en esos momentos.

Inu…

No puede continuar por que de nuevo sus labios están siendo envueltos por los del chico volviendo a aquel mundo en blanco.

Escucha como Kagome gime al sentir como la deposita sobre la cama con cuidado, mientras que el mismo no se despega de sus labios y comienza a tomar la posición de encima de ella.

Separa sus labios de los de Kagome descendiendo con ellos por el cuello de la chica escuchando los leves suspiros y el jadeo que comienza a tener por la respiración entrecortada.

¿Qué deseas?.- lo murmura roncamente Inuyasha al seguir besando aquella zona.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo susurra al entregarse a cualquier tipo de sensaciones.

Siente como Inuyasha se comienza a desabrochar su blusa para hacer paso con su misma lengua por aquella zona sintiendo como su cuerpo responde ante las sensaciones, sus pechos se han endurecido y sus pezones se encuentran de la misma forma, ansiando las caricias en ellos.

Puede escuchar un leve gemido Salir de los labios de Kagome, sintiendo las caricias de sus manos en su pecho desnudo.

Apenas siente los labios de Inuyasha cubrir su pecho solo que aquella sensación logra durarle unos segundos cuando este ojidorado se tumba a su lado susurrando _"no puedo… no puedo…"_.

Todo su cuerpo esta vibrando aclamando introducirse en el interior de esa mujer, hacerla gritar su nombre, escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros, sentir sus uñas enterradas en su espalda, quisiera dejarla agotada, temblando, exhausta hasta que el amanecer toque sus cuerpos bañados de sudor, pero sabe que aquello le es imposible, no puede hacerlo, no ahora.

Kagome por su parte solo puede ser su respiración irregular, su cuerpo vibrando, mil de sensaciones frustradas, y sus lagrimas rodeando sus mejillas es como si una gran desesperación y decepción que desea gritar o romper algo emanara desde su vientre hasta su pecho.

Voltea su rostro para ver a Kagome su lado, puede percibir el brillo de aquellas lágrimas.

Hey pequeña…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha.

Lo único que recibe como respuesta es un leve sollozo que se escapa de los labios de Kagome.

Mi pequeña…- se loase saber al incorporase con cuidado para quedar de perfil, siendo su mano el sostener de su cabeza- anda ven, deja que te abrace.- se lo dice suavemente Inuyasha extendiendo su brazo, dejando que Kagome se levante un poco sin preocuparse por abrocharse la playera y acudir a su lado, dando rienda suelta a su frustración manifestándola en sollozos ahogados.

Solo escucha entre lloros como Inuyasha la trata de consolar, diciéndole que todo estará bien, que es normal… _"no puedo continuar pequeña"_, esas habían sido las ultimas palabras que escucho para después sentir unos pequeños besos en su cabeza, relajándose, hasta cerrar sus ojos.

-.-

Apenas ha sido capaz de dormir algo, después de cerciorarse de que Kagome se había dormido entre sus brazos, decidió abrocharle su pijama reprimiendo los deseos de su cuerpo por desnudarla y hacerla suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no podía, por simples sencillas cosas la primera y la mas importante de todas es que su familia podría escucharlo y la segunda es que Kagome apenas es virgen y no puede obligarla y mucho menos reprimir el grito que tendría al romper su himen.

Hace cuatro horas atrás se dio una ducha fría reprimiendo sus deseos, y después volvió con Kagome a tratar de dormir y lo logro, solo que apenas se ha despertado al sentir como esa mujer se ha acorrucado de una manera hermosa contra su cuerpo, su mano y codo lo mantienen su cabeza para observar a esa mujer, memorizando cada rasgo de su rostro.

Observa como Kagome se mueve un poco murmurando su nombre y después vulva a acomodarse mas cerca de el, dejando extendido por toda la almohada su cabello azabache dándole un toque de bella durmiente como ese cuento que su madre solía leerle cuando estaba pequeño, una princesa que había caído en el conjuro de una malévola hechicera y por ello había quedado destinada a dormir hasta encontrar con él ahora de su vida., él cual tendría que despertarla con un dulce beso, y ahora Kagome parece eso, una mujer hermosa dormida a causa de un conjuro y esperando a que su príncipe la despertara con un beso.

Y aquello lo llevaría a cabo, inclinarse hacia los labios de Kagome, rozándolos con suma delicadeza, escuchando como esta balbucea su nombre, ahora acapara todos sus labios, haciéndose paso entre las labios de Kagome para abrirlos con sumo cuidado incorporándose un poco dejando que su cabeza deje de estar siendo sostenida por mano.

Siente los labios de Inuyasha separase de los suyos con un pequeño sonido de por medio.

Buenos días…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha observando la sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Kagome

Buenos días.- lo contesta de manera soñadora al abrir sus ojos lentamente, para enfocar los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

¿Qué tal dormiste?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado al quererse comer a esa mujer que se encuentra en su cama.

Bien… muy bien.- se lo hace saber Kagome feliz de despertar con Inuyasha, y pensar que deseaba que él durmiera aparte.

Lamento que te levantes de la cama, pero necesitamos bajar a desayunar, ¿recuerdas que hoy nos vamos?.- primero se lo hace saber con una risa burlona, para terminar con su pregunta ocasionando un poco de pesar entre ambos.

Kagome suspira pesadamente, haciendo que sus ojos marrones se disoluciones, como todo tiene su final, no desea que ese paseo acabe.

Anda pequeña, sabes que dentro de poco terminaremos la universidad y vienen las vacaciones.- se lo recuerda Inuyasha al besar su mejilla.

Es cierto, las vacaciones pero tan vez en ellas tendrá que trabajar para seguir manteniendo a su familia, por algo estaba estudiar su carrera.

-.-

Es una lastima que el viaja aya terminado.- lo dice muy a su pesar la madre de Kagome al estar cocinando en su propia casa para la cena.

¡yo quería quedarme!.- lo exclaman ambos pequeños con reproche.

Saben que mañana tienen escuela.- se los recuerda Kagome.

¿y mi onni-chan?.- lo pregunta un pequeño de cabello castaño, al observar a todos lados.

Sango anuncio que iba a salir.- lo dice el abuelo al recordar que ella misma se había informado.

Ya algo le había dicho Sango, que iría a ver a Miroku que no tardaría en volver, pero conociendo a esa mujer no se podía esperar nada.

Debiste de haberle dicho a Inuyasha que se quedara Kagome.- se lo dice su madre al estar preparar la leche de los niños.

Lo intente.- se lo hace saber con pesar, y es verdad pero él le respondió _"será para otra ocasión cariño, debo de llevar la camioneta a la compañía y revisar algunas cosas pendientes"._

¡ahora de la cena!.- lo anuncia la madre de Kagome, al ver como aquellos chiquillos corren hacia la mesa donde esta los platillos junto con el abuelo, donde ambos niños gritan _"ganamos Jii-san"_.

-.-

"_no puedo… no puedo…"_.

Esas palabras no podían salir de su mente, el sentir todas aquellas sensaciones, sentirse como si estuviera en el paraíso, apenas alcanzando la luna y después bajar tan rápido su cuerpo no ha logrado asimilarlo y mucho menos su mente.

_Es la pequeña muerte._

Esas habían sido una de las palabras que Sango le había dicho, como le contó cuando su primera vez fue con Miroku.

_¿así que dormiste con Inuyasha, heee?_

Se lo había preguntado Sango al bajar la mañana a desayunar, al ver como ella había salido después de Inuyasha; por mas que trato de negar que había pasado algo, Sango no quiso creerle.

_No hay nada que avergonzarse prima, solo debes de estar segura que deseas hacerlo con la persona amada, sin sentir presión y claro que el hombre utilice protección._

¿Qué podría hacer?, Sango no le cree que no paso nada, estuvo a punto de pasar algo, pero Inuyasha se había detenido.

_No podemos Kag, no es que no desee_

Esas fueron una de sus labras al comenzar a besarla en la cama de nuevo.

_Es solo que deseo que grites, que no te cohíbas y créeme este lugar no es el indicado._

Y es verdad muy a su pesar es verdad, aparte antes de tener esa intimidad con Inuyasha deseaba conocerlo mas, solo un poco mas y sentirse segura que en verdad él la ama.

_Ahora que somos novios y oficialmente, eres solo mía._

Las últimas palabras de Inuyasha después de despedirse en la puerta del templo, al anunciarle su familia su noviazgo, no puede evitar suspirar con aire soñador, abrazando la almohada de su cama sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida tiene la felicidad completa, algo que desde la muerte de su padre no ha sentido.

_Soy feliz papá, muy feliz…_

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡konichiwa! Bueno antes que nada prometido es deuda, jajaja algunas están impacientes por el lemon, pero les puse algo ¿no?, eso debe de contar.**

**Pasando a otras cosas, sobre el onee-chan, onni-chan, Inu-kun, Jii-chan… dioses me han hecho bolas, las palabras que he sacado aquí, para serles honesto las he buscado en películas, en diccionarios, pero conozco a algunos japoneses y algunos así hablan se los juro, por ello me atreví a ponerlo, así que me hago pelotas ¿Quiénes estarán en lo cierto?; bueno mientras ustedes me entiendan todo esta bien, por lo menos me doy a entender.**

**Emmm… veamos que día podré las continuaciones de mis historias… emmm ¿sugieren algún día?, ¿alguno en especial?, si desean decirme que días quieren la continuación para tenerlos ya fijos y bien que todos puedan están al pendiente, por el momento, sincronicen el mismo canal el día miércoles en la mañana, que espero que en el otro aya lemon ¡¡heee!!.**

**¡mil gracias por sus mensajes y recomendaciones!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	12. Felicidad

**Capitulo XII.- Felicidad.**

Con un pequeño suspiro cierra su casillero, dejando ya su mochila colgada en su espalda ese día tiene muchas cosas que hacer, el fin de año se acerca y los profesores se han encargado de mandar trabajos mas trabajos sin impórtale si algún alumno estudia o trabaja como lo hace ella, pero en esa escuela de ricos ¿Quién estudia y trabaja aparte de Sango y ella?.

¿Planeas escaparte?.- lo pregunta una suave voz la cual aparece a espaldas de Kagome.

¿de ti?.- lo pregunta Kagome burlonamente, esta claro que nunca se podrá escapar de ese hombre.

¿alguno otro?.- se lo pregunta atrapando a esa mujer entre sus brazos mientras ve fijamente sus ojos marrones.

Inuyasha… tengo que ir a trabajar.- se lo informa, tratando de salir de entre sus brazos pero parece que este no esta de acuerdo.

¿trabajar, teniendo al hombre mas rico a tu lado?.- se lo pregunta al inclinarse hacia sus labios.

Yo no te quiero por tu dinero, yo quiero ir a trabajar.- se lo menciona algo ofendida por que todo mundo cree que ella esta con Inuyasha por su dinero y no es cierto.

pero antes tengo que darte algunas sorpresas.- se lo murmura Inuyasha al capturar los labios de Kagome, desde la ultima clase que los probó no ha podido soportar vivir sin el sabor de ellos.

-.-

_Que seas muy feliz Kag._

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Renkotsu, después de dejarlo el lunes en el aeropuerto, se había enterado de su relación con Inuyasha y por alguna cierta razón se sentía mal por su mejor amigo.

_Cualquier cosa que te haga ese baka, debes de informármelo Kag._

Sus palabras al haber aceptado su relación con Inuyasha, su amigo siempre protegiéndola, apenar que el se va a Nueva York a causa de la empresa de su padre y volvería dentro de un mes y medio cuando las calificaciones se entregaran.

¿tienes algo Kag?.- lo pregunta aquella voz masculina a su lado, manteniendo la vista en la calle mientras los autos van y vienen.

Es solo que Renkotsu se fue y lo voy a extrañar.- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha se pare y vea sus ojos dorados.

¡feh! Ese hombre no se merece una amiga como tú.- lo dice suavemente el ojidorado viendo a su pequeña novia.

¿y tú si me mereces?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Kagome dejando que Inuyasha la comience acercar a su cuerpo sin importarle las miradas curiosas de su alrededor.

Por supuesto, estas hablando con el hombre más sexy del planeta.- se lo contesta con una sonrisa, aunque bien sabe que no se merece él a esa hermosa mujer que esta entre sus brazos.

Presumido.- se lo dice al sonreírle mientras enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha al ponerse de puntitas.

Pero así me quieres.- lo murmura Inuyasha sabiendo bien que sus palabras son ciertas y él por lo tanto esta enamorado de esa mujer.

Te quiero…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome al besar los labios de Inuyasha, cerrando sus ojos por completo para entregarse a la dulce sensación y pensar que su instinto le decía que tuviera cuidado, en toda esa semana Inuyasha le ha demostrado un millón de veces cuanto la adora solo a ella

-.-

¡Kagome, ya ha llegado Inuyasha!.- lo grita su madre, haciendo aquel anuncio por toda la casa, puede escuchar desde su habitación como Sota comienza a gritar _"Inu-kun"_, sin parar y preguntarle por Colmillo.

Inuyasha, hijo… tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.- lo dice aquella señora.

Lo hago con gusto señora y no es nada.- responde Inuyasha al cargar a Sota entre sus brazos.

Pero debió de costarte un esfuerzo enorme conseguirnos a cada uno un fabuloso trabajo.- lo menciona la madre de la chica, dando gracias a Kami de mandarles aquel pequeño ángel.

¿Trabajo?.- lo pregunta una persona en medio de las escaleras.

Kagome, Inuyasha nos ha conseguido a cada uno un maravilloso trabajo.- se lo informa la madre entusiasmada.

Pero…

El abuelo esta en un lugar relatando sus historias que suele inventar y hasta le pagan por ello.- lo comienza a decir entusiasmada su madre- mi hermano esta en una firma, lo están poniendo a prueba como abogado y va muy bien.- lo seguir informado sin dejar de ver al ojidorado que agradece infinitamente todo- Sango no quiso abandonar a Kaede y lo comprendo, y por ultimo yo estoy trabajando de chef en un hermoso restaurante, ¿lo puedes creer hija?, no tenemos que preocuparnos ya por nada.- lo concluye contenta la madre de la chica.

¿Qué puede decir él?, pensaba comentarle algo a Kagome ese mismo día, pero parece ser que su madre se le adelanto y por la cara que trae no parece muy contenta.

¡glup!... y él que quería disfrutar del domingo con Kagome.

Iré a preparar la comida.- lo anuncia la madre de ambos chicos- anda Sota ve por Kohaku para que salgan a jugar.- lo dice su madre para ver como Inuyasha deja a Sota en el piso y sale disparado como un torbellino hacia las escaleras, gritando el nombre de su primo.

Te-te juro Kagome, que todo tiene su-su explicación.- lo murmura Inuyasha dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás viendo como esa mujer mantiene una mirada muy neutra que le da miedo, mucho miedo.

Y espero que me des una Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome al posarse enfrente de su novio, sin cambiar su expresión, iba vestida de un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera blanca.

¿Qué puede decir?, ¡¿Kami que podía decir?!

Pero antes quiero que me beses.- lo susurra suavemente Kagome embozando una sonrisa dejando a un Inuyasha inmóvil.

¿he?, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?.

Baka… pero te amo.- lo susurra suavemente Kagome al ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de Inuyasha, que este tan solo le toma un tiempo reponerse y el siguiente lo aprovecha abriendo los labios de Kagome para explorar como tantas veces taras ese lugar, gimiendo al sentir como su cuerpo aclama por el de la chica, preguntándose cuando tiempo tendrá que aguantar para tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, y eso que solo ha pasado una semana desde lo de la cabaña.

-.-

No si darte las felicitaciones Kagome o el pésame.- lo dice burlonamente aquel hombre de mirada verde.

¿Por qué el pésame lobo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

A ti querida bestia son las felicitaciones por llevarte un tesoro como este.- lo dice al señalar a Kagome- y a ti querida Kagome el pésame, por llevarte a esta bestia.- lo concluye con una sonrisa de triunfo.

¡ja! Y ¿Qué le debo de decir a Ayame felicidades?.- lo pregunta sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

Por supuesto, se ha llevado a un partido, ósea yo.- lo dice Kouga señalándose con triunfo.

¿así?, pues déjame decirte que yo soy sexy, en cambio tu eres basura.- lo dice Inuyasha retando a su primo como suele hacerlo, por su parte Kagome y Ayame ambas novias ven esa discusión sabiendo bien que ambos son unos niños.

¿Por qué no vamos a platicar a la cafetería aquí cerca Kagome?.- lo sugiere Ayame al ver como aquellos dos hombres están dando el espectáculo de su vida con esa discusión tan infantil.

Es buna idea.- lo dice Kagome al girarse para caminar con Ayame olvidándose de ambos hombres.

Kouga para aquella discusión al soltar su ultimo _"bestia"_, para ver como su novia se ha alejado.

¿Ayame?.- lo pregunta Kouga, tratando de llamarla pero esta la ignora.

¿Kagome?.- ahora lo pregunta Inuyasha y recibe la misma contestación que recibió Kouga.

Kagome con Ayame ignoran a ambos hombres.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita un enfadado ojidorado.

¡Ayame!.- lo grita un enfadado ojiverde.

Pueden ver como ambas mujeres se van de aquel lugar, ¡ja! ¿tenían planeado que ellos las siguieran?, pues estaban equivocadas.

-.-

¿así que Kagome higurashi esta saliendo con Inuyasha?... cada vez mejora su grandiosa suerte, dentro de muy poco tiempo podrá dar su golpe de gracia.

Inuyasha Taisho no sabe con quien se ha metido…

Dejaría que la feliz pareja disfrutara de sus días, ya después él se encargara de destruir o bien opacar esa dulce felicidad.

_Inuyasha Taisho._

-.-

¡mou!...- lo murmura Kagome decepcionada.

¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha a su lado.

Es que mi familia se va de a visitar a una tía y me dejan a mi, ¡hasta Sango va con ellos!.- lo informa con reproche.

¿Por qué no vas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, aunque en realidad no quiere separarse de Kagome.

Es que tú no vas a venir conmigo, y Miroku si va con Sango por que da la casualidad de que el no se fue a extra.- se lo vuelve a informar con reproche.

No fue mi culpa, Kag.- se lo hace saber- aparte yo pude haber pasado pero te ayude ¿recuerdas?.- se lo menciona al traer en memoria ese día.

Por eso me voy a quedar contigo.- se lo hace saber Kagome con un poco de tristeza.

¿te pesa eso Kagome?.- lo pregunta algo herido Inuyasha, es como si Kagome se sintiera obligada a estar con él.

No, por supuesto que no, es solo que deseaba ver a mi tía.- lo dice sinceramente al estar sentada a lado de él- pero prefiero estar contigo.- lo concluye con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Cuándo se van?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dejando que su novia se recargue entre sus brazos.

Creo que este viernes.- lo contesta, sintiendo el aroma masculino del chico aquel que tanto adora.

¿entonces después de ese día serás mía?..- lo pregunta Inuyasha susurrándolo en el oído de Kagome, viendo como las mejillas de esta se sonrojan.

¿suya?... suena demasiado tentador.

_Recuerda Kagome tienes que estar preparada._

Las palabras de su primas estaban en su mente, ¿estará preparada para Inuyasha?, su corazón late muy fuerte cuando el esta a su lado, se mantiene en la nube y no hace otra cosa que pensar en él… ahora se pregunta ¿Qué sentirá cuando este piel contra piel con Inuyasha?.

El hecho de imaginarlo le provoca un dulce calor que emana desde su vientre hasta estancarse en su pecho.

¿Kagome?...- la llama Inuyasha, sin que su novia haga algún movimiento en responderle.

¿estas escuchándome Kagome?.- la vuelve a llamar pero esa mujer no le hace caso.

¿¡Kagome!?.- la llama ahora un poco mas fuerte al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

¿he?.- 

¿Que si deseas irte a mi departamento a pasar esos días?.- lo dice Inuyasha volviendo a repetir su pregunta.

¿tú y yo… solos?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin creerse aquello.

Si, aunque estará Colmillo con nosotros.- lo informa, ¿Qué diablos le sucede a esa mujer?.

¿no te molestara compartir conmigo el piso?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sonrojándose por aquello debería de estar acostumbrada normalmente los novios viven juntos, pero apenas Inuyasha y ella cumplirán dos semanas, y dos meses en hablarse como se hablan.

Claro que no tontita, y si nos apuramos puedes hacer la maleta.- lo menciona Inuyasha para inclinarse ha besar esos labios.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome dejando que Inuyasha tome posesión de sus labios como suele hacerlo, prendiendo todo fuego en su interior que aclama por se pagado por ese hombre.

-.-

¿cuidara bien de mi pequeña verdad?.- lo pregunta la madre de esta al dejar que toda la familia este arriba de una de las camionetas Taisho.

Por supuesto señora.- lo contesta Inuyasha estando a lado de Kagome.

Volveremos en tres semanas Kagome, por favor obedece a Inuyasha y cualquier cosa me llamas, te deje el numero del hotel en la mesa.- lo informa la señora para besar la mejilla de su hija.

Si mamá, no te preocupes no me pasara nada.- se lo hace saber Kagome.

Cuida de mi pequeña.- lo vuelve a repetir la señora Higurashi a Inuyasha que este solo asiente un si, sin dejar que la mano de Kagome y la suya dejen de estar entrelazadas.

¡vamos hija!.- lo grita el abuelo Higurashi desde la camioneta- ¡cuídate Kagome!.- lo grita al ver a su nieta en la cera de la calle.

Puede ver como toda su familia se pierde entre los automóviles dejando que su mano izquierda poco a poco caiga a lado de su cuerpo al despedirse de ellos, se siente algo sola pero recuerda que Inuyasha estará con ella, y eso la reconforta.

Ahora si pequeña, vamos por esa maleta, a cerrar todo con llave y asegurarnos que la casa este a salvo.- lo dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa para caminar con Kagome escaleras arriba, para hacer todo eso e irse a su departamento.

-.-

Bienvenida a mi departamento, esta algo desordenado por culpa de Colmillo pero es normal.- lo dice Inuyasha entrando con dos maletas de Kagome, mientras Colmillo saluda a Kagome, la cual no deja de ver su departamento la sala con los sillones tradicionales, detrás la mesa y las sillas con una vitrina donde hay fotos familiares, del lado derecho esta la cocina y del otro lado las recamaras.

¿Qué vamos a comer?.- lo pregunta Kagome sintiéndose algo nerviosa por ver aquel lugar tan varonil, esta de acuerdo que le hace falta un poco de arreglo femenino pero solo el mínimo.

En un momento cocino algo, el refrigerador acabo de llenarlo.- lo informa dejando al pasar por la sala y dejar las maletas de Kagome en la primera recamara- puedes darle de comer a Colmillo Kag?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al salir de la habitación.

Claro solo dime donde esta su comida.- lo dice Kagome dejando la sudadera en el sillón.

Por su parte Colmillo solo ladra para acompañar a sus amos a la cocina donde disfrutara de su comida.

-.-

Lleva entre sus brazos a Kagome, dejando que colmillo se acomodo en los sillones de la sala como suele hacerlo, o en alguna de las noches se va a dormir con él.

Entra a su habitación con muebles negros a su alrededor y la colcha en tonos azules que esta cubriendo la cama.

Deposita con cuidado a Kagome en el lugar, dejando que esta susurre sus nombre suavemente, despoja de los calcetines a Kagome para hacer lo mismo con la loga que sujeta su cabello azabache, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle a esa mujer que no se amarre el cabello?.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta una Kagome soñolienta

Quiero ponerte la pijama.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha.

Yo puedo hacerlo.- lo murmura Kagome al incorporarse como zombi, comienza a quitarse la camisa que traer encima y hace lo mismo con el pantalón, quedándose en ropa interior, sin percatarse de que Inuyasha la esta observando sin perder ningún detalle.

Kagome.- lo murmura inuyasha sin perder algún detalle de aquel hermoso cuerpo

¿mmmm?.- lo pregunta Kagome al abrir lentamente sus ojos viendo a aquel ojidorado enfrente de ella.

¡kami tápate antes de que termine haciéndote el amor!.- lo menciona Inuyasha con un gemido ahogado manteniendo sus manos controladas al igual que sus deseos de apoderarse de aquel cuerpo femenino.

Mantiene sus ojos marrones fijo en Inuyasha, despertándose de aquel sueño, manteniéndose en la realidad.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta con voz ronca el mismo ojidorado.

No contesta tan solo da un paso hacia delante pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo al del ojidorado, viendo como esas pupilas doras comienzan a delatarse.

¿Kagome?.- lo vuelve a decir de la misma forma que hace unos segundos.

Kagome estira sus la sus brazos para posarlos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha susurrando un _"Inuyasha, si…"_.

Y aquello es lo único que necesita el ojidorado para posar sus labios encima de los de Kagome tomándola entre sus brazos para caminar a la cama donde estarán por largas horas.

Desliza sus manos por la cintura desnuda de Kagome sintiendo como aquella piel de seda comienza a aumentar de calor por debajo de sus manos.

Comienza a descender sus labios por el cuello de Kagome sintiendo como la piel de Kagome pide mas de sus labios, escucha suavemente los gemidos de ella y aquellos labios susurrar su nombre.

Sigue bajando sus labios hasta encontrar aquella prenda intima una vez liberadas con sus manos, se incorpora un poco para observar el cuerpo debajo de él, algo tan perfecto como una imagen

Siente como los labios de Inuyasha se posan encima de uno de sus pechos, chupándolo, mordiéndolo y suavemente jugando con el.

Ayúdame pequeña.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al seguir con el otro pedazo de carne escuchando como los gemidos y suspiros de Kagome se hacen mas intensos.

Se encamina de nuevo hacia los labios de Kagome tomándolos con los suyos, y a su vez ayudando a Kagome deshacerse de su ropa, lo primero que cae es la playera que lleva puesta, dejando sentir la piel de Kagome contra la suya gimiendo como respuesta, dejando que el cuerpo de la chica se arqueé suavemente al suyo encajando perfectamente.

En el piso se le uno el pantalón de mezclilla de Inuyasha junto con sus calcetines, dejándolo solo con aquellos calzoncillos de color azul marino.

Siente como las manos de Kagome se posan en su pecho dándole suaves caricias que el mismo responde gustoso con esos gemidos que bien dentro de la habitación parecen notas musicales, por su lado Colmillo sigue dormido en el sofá sin tener intenciones de ver a sus amos.

¿estas segura pequeña?.- lo pregunta suavemente Inuyasha desnudo encima de una Kagome en igual estado, observando en un pequeño momento como Kagome esta debajo suyo con toda la piel roja e hinchada.

Abre sus ojos lentamente Kagome observando los ojos ámbar del chico, sus pupilas dilatas y ella puede ver sentir como las suyas se encuentran en mismo estado, su piel ardiendo y un deseo primitivo que quiere algo pero no sabe que es.

Ve como Kagome asiente un si, para dar paso a uno beso prolongado que da sus labios sus manos se posan alrededor de la cadera de Kagome y esas piernas comienzan a separarse dejando que cu miembro comience a entrar lentamente sintiendo todo tipo de reacción en el cuerpo de Kagome, como respuesta la pelinegra comienza a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha deslizándolas para dejar esas marcas.

Se escucha un grito salir de los labios de Kagome es como si todo el dolor en esos momentos se hubiera marchado con el sonido de la liberación, abre sus ojos dorados y puede ver su pequeña mujer estar llorando un poco.

Lo siento…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha besando las lagrimas que se deslizan por las mejillas de Kagome.

Kagome por su parte tan solo desea que su cuerpo se acomode al de Inuyasha y que aquel molesto dolor desaparezca poco a poco.

Comienza a mover poco a poco su cadera para que Kagome puede seguir aquel suave ritmo lo primero que ve en unos instantes es una mueca de dolor de Kagome, queriendo salir de ella para comenzar de nuevo pero Kagome le susurra un _"no"_, y se mantiene en ese mismo ritmo, ahora puede percibir su rostro lleno de placer, y aquellos gemidos se intensifican.

Sus caderas siguen el ritmo, dejando escapar inagotables suspiros con sus nombres, apenas es capa de sentir como su propia mente y cuerpo comienzan a ascender hacia el cielo sobrepasando las puerta del mismo paraíso, sintiendo como Kagome ya ha llegado por las vibraciones de su cuerpo bajo el suyo y él mimo se le llega a unir explotando dentro de Kagome, derramando su semilla en aquel lugar.

Un fuerte gemido escapa de sus labios con el nombre de Kagome unciéndose todavía mas a ella dejando que su cuerpo y el de ella reflejen aquel sudor.

Poco a poco la calma vuelve al lugar dejándose caer a lado de Kagome no sin antes desprenderse de su cuerpo protestando con un leve gemido.

Inuyasha atrae de nuevo entre sus brazos a Kagome entrelazando sus piernas dejando que su respiración y agitado corazón se tranquilicen.

Te amo…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha y es la primera vez que le hace saber aquello a Kagome dejándola expresarlo con una sonrisa y corresponder ese te amo con palabras.

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!!**

**¡konichiwa!, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación y el esperado lemon para todas ustedes, disfrútenlo.**

**¿Qué mas puedo decirles que agradecerles sus grandiosos mensajes, ¡mil gracias por ellos!.**

**Nos veremos el Sábado en la mañana.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	13. Viviendo Juntos

**Capitulo XIII.- Viviendo juntos.**

Se acomoda lentamente entre los brazos de Inuyasha, sintiendo de nuevo aquella piel calida contra la suya, deja salir un pequeño suspiro, escucha los latidos suaves del corazón del ojidorado, sonriendo al abrazarlo y sentir como este le corresponde dormido.

Vuelve a soltar un pequeño suspiro acurrucándose mas en aquel lugar sin querer abrir los ojos, normalmente duerme hasta las ocho de la mañana y por lo que debe de suponer que es esa hora.

Siente como algo lame su mejilla haciendo que sus ojos marrones e abran de un golpe, y un fuerte ladrido se haga presente en la habitación ocasionando que grite y se incorpore de un solo golpe, haciendo como consecuencia que se acompañante haga lo mismo.

Otro ladrido se hace presente, enfocando su mirada café en aquel canino blanco de ojos dorados, el cual se encuentra arriba de la cama sentado como si pidiera algo.

¡Colmillo!.- lo reprocha Inuyasha viendo como su perro mueve la cola.

De nuevo vuelve a ladrar colmillo, tomando la atención de esas dos personas en la cama.

¿no podrías haber esperado mas?.- lo pregunta y reprocha Inuyasha volviéndose a tumbar en la cama, sin ser consiente que alguien esta a su lado.

Hola pequeño, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- escucha que lo pregunta aquella voz angelical, cosa que daba por hecho que no había tenido uno de esos sueños húmedos.

Ve la espalda femenina desnuda a su lado, y como acaba con la vista del principio del trasero redondo de Kagome, volviéndose a incorporar.

Buenos días….- lo murmura sensualmente Inuyasha en el oído de Kagome observando que esa mujer esta desnuda ante su vista.

Kagome por su parte brinca del susto para tomar las cobijas y cubrirse hasta la barbilla.

Suelta una carcajada al ver la reacción de Kagome, abrazándola después para tumbarla a su lado, observándola debajo de él.

¿apenada?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha, viendo como las mejillas de Kagome se vuelven rosas.

Voy a sacar a ese demonio y ahora vuelvo, no tardo.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha dándole un suave beso en sus labios haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan a cerrar para disfrutar de esa dulce sensación de despertar tan íntimamente a su lado.

Ve como Inuyasha se incorpora de la cama desnudo volviéndose a sonrojar ante la vista de su cuerpo desnudo delante de ella, es como una de aquellas figuras griegas que solían hacerse cuando existía el imperio griego.

Se acomoda en la cama suavemente sintiendo la suave fragancia de Inuyasha entrar por sus fosas nasales al acomodarse en el lugar donde esta el chico.

No tardo pequeña.- lo informa Inuyasha viendo como esa mujer se encuentra de vuelta acostada en la cama, y el viendo como aquel canino lo a sacado de la cama, bueno terminaría de llevarlo a pasear y de regreso estaría con esa mujer.

Sale de la habitación vestido con unos pantalones azules, con una playera común de color verde para tomar su chamarra del sillón y dirigirse hacia la salida donde toma una bolsa de plástico y la correa de Colmillo que se encuentra saltando.

-.-

Abre la puerta de su departamento dejando entrar a colmillo a delante de él, dejando a un lado las llaves y la correa de su perro, respirando el aromaba a un desayuno delicioso.

Sigue el olor de la comida dirigiéndose a la cocina abriendo la puerta y puede ver a Kagome vestida solo con una de sus camisas, descansa y terminando de preparar el jugo mientras en el ante comedor el desayuno esta servido y a su lado abajo donde ahora Colmillo esta comiendo el plato del perro lleno con su agua.

Ya esta el desayuno.- lo anuncia Kagome al girarse y ver a Inuyasha mientras se acerca a la mesa y deposita los vasos.

Inuyasha solo asiente y se dirige hacia donde esta Kagome tomando asiento, para comenzar a disfrutar del delicioso desayuno.

Colmillo por su parte termina de devorar las croquetas para salir de la cocina e irse a acostar lo que suele hacer muy bien.

Ve como Kagome comienza a desayunar, sin dirigirle mucho la mirada, ¿estará arrepentida de lo que paso?.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta suavemente Inuyasha.

¿si?.- lo contesta Kagome.

Tú… tú… estas… ¿arrepentida?.- lo concluye con alguna dificultad en expresar sus palabras.

¿arrepentida de que?...- lo pregunta Kagome.

De que hayamos hecho el amor.- lo responde Inuyasha con un poco de paciencia y eso no es normal en él, pero puede ver como las mejillas de Kagome se vuelven a sonrojar.

No.- lo murmura Kagome viendo los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, iluminándose por completo.

¿entonces que tienes cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Solo…solo…solo…- lo balbucea Kagome sintiéndose nerviosa y apenada por todo lo que pasa ahora.

Anda pequeña ven aquí.- lo dice Inuyasha tiernamente moviendo su silla lo suficiente para que Kagome se siente en sus piernas, lo cual hace la chica al levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia donde esta Inuyasha.

Con sus brazos envuelve a Kagome, dejando que esta hunda su rostro en su cuello, dejando que aspire su aroma.

¿Qué es lo que tienes pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al darle caricias en la espalda a Kagome.

Para ser sincera ni ella misma sabe lo que sucede, todo ahora están… nuevo que no se siente preparada para lo que seguirá o bien esta demasiado preparada… o ¿no?... no lo sabe y aquello le da miedo.

Empezaba a entender un poco a Kagome.

Recuerdo cuando hice por primera vez el amor.- lo comienza a relatar Inuyasha- apenas era un chiquillo acaba de cumplir los dieciocho, Miroku y Kouga estaban de mi misma edad y decidimos ir a festejar en grande a uno de esos antros donde las mujeres bailan y ofrecen cosas.- se lo hace saber con aquella voz, recordando aquel momento- no me sentí muy orgulloso de haberlo hecho con una mujer así, pero no podía cambiar las cosas que vivir con ello, pensé que algo estaba mal en mi, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí que con la experiencia que voy adquiriendo puedo aplicársela a la persona que realmente amo.- se lo concluye al besar la sien de la chica.

Inuyasha yo…

No tienes de nada que avergonzarte cariño, lo que hicimos fue por amor, por que yo también te quiero como tu me quieres.- se lo dice Inuyasha obligando a Kagome con su mano alzar su barbilla para ver sus dulces ojos marrones.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome al dejar que unas dos pequeñas lagrimas salgan de sus ojos.

Yo también, y no por eso debes de llorar… mujer mía.- lo ultimo se lo hace saber al sonreír para inclinarse a capturar aquellos labios.

Apenas es capaz de sentir como Inuyasha se incorpora con ella, caminando afuera de la cocina dejando que tal vez Colmillo aproveche el desayuno de sus amos, por su parte tan solo se entrega a los labios de Inuyasha dejando que esta la conduzca donde desee.

¿el desayuno?.- lo murmura Kagome al sentir algo calido en su espalda.

Después.- responde el ojidorado al acomodarse encima de Kagome- ahora tengo otros planes.- lo concluye.

-.-

Hey… cariño.- es escucha que alguien se lo dice al moverla solo un poco y como respuesta se da la vuelta mientras se tapa por completo con las sabanas.

¡feh! Mujer debes de levantarte ¿sabes que tengo que dejarte con Kaede mientras voy a clases?.- lo dice un tono molesto infantil, al ver como aquella mujer esta disfrutando de la cama mientras el sufre por ir a la escuela, ¡por que demonios no había pasado?.

No quiero…- lo murmura Kagome, sin querer soltar las cobijas.

Kagome.- la llama amenazadamente.

Voy después.- se lo hace saber sin moverse.

Si así quieres las cosas, pues bien.- lo dice Inuyasha algo enfadado, tomando las cobijas de la cama para jalarlas con fuera y ver como Kagome se levanta de un solo golpe desnuda.

¡que te crees!.- lo grita Kagome.

Inuyasha Taisho Ikeda y su novio.- lo contesta con cinismo el mismo ojidorado- ahora a bañarse muchachita antes de que se nos haga tarde.- se lo dice Inuyasha dejando las cobijas en el suelo, para pasar sobre ellas y tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos.

¡hey!, ¡bájame!, ¡te digo que me bajes!.- lo repela la pelinegra.

Colmillo por su parte entra con pasos perezosos a la habitación de su amo para dar un pequeño salto y estar en la cama, solo para tumbarse y estirarse.

Alza una oreja blanca al escuchar un grito por parte de su ama y otro por parte de su amo, y concluir en murmullos, se mueve un poco para acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos dorados, y así poder descansar de su sienta de hacer rato.

-.-

Mou… mou… ¿Por qué Inuyasha es tan injusta con ella?... mou… la hace dormirse hasta tarde y después la levanta temprano cuando ella no tiene por que ir a clases ya… mou…. Aunque había quedado en ayudador a Kaede retrasarse una hora no le haría daño.

Pero no, ese baka la levanta de esa manera y aparte la mete a bañar con él, no es que se queje de eso, claro que no es solo que quería seguir durmiendo a su lado… mou…. ¿es demasiado pedir?.

¿sucede algo, Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquella anciana de edad.

No nada… es solo que… olvídalo Kaede no es nada importante.- se lo hace saber Kagome.

¿tienes problemas con el joven Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kaede intuyendo eso.

Algo por el estilo.- se lo hace saber al limpiar las mesas del lugar.

¿Quién ha dicho que convivir con un hombre fuera fácil, tomate tu tiempo cariño… ese baka debe de comprender que eres nueva en el capo y necesitas tiempo.- se lo comienza a decir amablemente Kaede al terminar de poner las servilletas en cada mesa, y claro cada arreglo floral.

es tan complicado.- lo murmura Kagome, limpiando la ultima mesa cerca de la entrada.

Recuerdo cuando estaba saliendo con Mioga, tarde en adaptarme a él, pero hasta ahora después de cincuenta años juntos nos hemos adaptado.- se lo hace saber Kaede como si con ello fuera un gran alivio para Kagome.

¿Kaede terminando la hora de la comida puedo irme?.- lo pregunta Kagome sintiéndose algo nerviosa y con pena.

Claro que si cariño, ya tengo una chica que me ayudara por las tardes, así que no te preocupes, tienes que prepararle la comida a tu novio y es comprensible… aunque en mis tiempos cuando las parejas vivían juntas era por que se casaban, pero hoy en día… la modernidad.- lo menciona Kaede sin tomarle importancia, haciendo que Kagome se sonroje.

¿casarse?... ¿con Inuyasha?, bueno apenas han dado un paso ¿Qué prisa tendrían para el siguiente?, lo mejor ahora es tomar las cosas con calma.

-.-

¿Qué tal va tu vida de pareja?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Kouga hacia su primo.

¡feh! Complicada.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al meter las cosas a su casillero, la mitad de la escuela esta vacía por el hecho de que algunos están disfrutando antes las vacaciones, mientras otros estudian.

Jajajaja, me alegro.- lo dice burlonamente Kouga.

Ya te veré cuando estés viviendo con Ayame.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha algo ofendido.

Creo que antes disfrutare burlándome de ti.- se lo hace saber.

Es tan complicada, no le gusta que deje la mesa sucia, aparte de que Colmillo ya tiene defensora, ayer mordió mis zapatos y quise regañarlo y Kagome se metió a defenderlo.- se queja Inuyasha recordando ese suceso.

Velo por el lado positivo si tú no quedas con Kagome, tu perro se la lleva.- lo concluye Kouga dando rienda suelta a su risa.

Ja-ja-ja…- responde Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos, al ver como su primo se ríe de él.

-.-

Agradece con la mano que Mioga el esposo de Kaede le haya abierto la puerta del estacionamiento del edificio, apenas hace unas semanas atrás se entero que Mioga es el esposo de Kaede y el pensaba que ese anciana era viudo.

Deja su carro en su lugar de siempre, para cerrar las cosas, se encuentra hecho polvo, los profesores son más exigentes ahora que los "cerebritos" se han marchado, lo único que desea es llegar a casa a dormir, pero recuerda que debe de sacar a Colmillo, ¡feh! Que fastidio.

Toma el elevador para dirigirse hacia su piso, apenas las puertas se abren y comienza a caminar por el pasillo para llegar a su puerta _"112"_, su numero mete la llave en el lugar, lo primero que hace es dejar las llaves en la mesita continua a la puerta, y su chamarra con mochil en el sillón extrañándose por que Colmillo no le ha dado la bienvenida.

¿Colmillo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha buscando en todo el departamento pero esta desierto.

¿Colmillo?.- vuelve hacer una segunda llamada y nada

¿colmi…

La puerta se abre fijando su vista dorada, lo primero que ve es a su perro entrar corriendo para saludarlo con esos ladridos de felicidad, acariciándolo.

Vuelve a fijar su vista en la puerta viendo a su novia entrar con unas dos bolsas en sus manos con la correa de Colmillo.

¿Dónde demonios se metieron?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Lleve a Colmillo a pasear mientras compramos la comida.- se lo explica Kagome al dirigirse hacia la cocina.

¿no pudiste haber dejado una nota?.- lo reclama Inuyasha.

No pensé que tardaríamos.- se lo contesta simplemente al sacar las cosas de las bolsas y ponerlas en la mesa.

Escúchame Kagome, si vas a vivir conmigo debes de decirme a donde vas y con quien.- se lo hace saber un Inuyasha muy molesto.

¿quieres pelear Taisho?.- lo pregunta una Kagome que se comienza a molestar por el drama que esta haciendo el chico.

¡por supuesto que no!.- lo exclama Inuyasha desde la puerta de la cocina

¿entonces?.- se lo pregunta al verlo.

¿Qué sentirías tú cuando llegas a casa y la encuentras sola, cuando debe de estar alguien esperándote con el perro?.- se lo dice Inuyasha, al terminar y señalar a Colmillo que se encuentra tomando agua.

Perdóname, no volveré ha hacerlo.- se lo hace saber Kagome al caminar hacia donde esta Inuyasha.

Eso espero, si no tendré que castigarte.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha en un tono serio pero termina con una sonrisa al atrapar a esa mujer entre sus brazos.

¿así, y como?.- lo pregunta Kagome sonriendo al estirar sus brazos y enrollarlos en el cuello de Inuyasha.

Tal ves… mmmm… no lo se ¿alguna idea?.- lo pregunta al acercar sus labios.

Bésame mientras pienso.- responde Kagome dejando que aquel hombre haga lo que pide al murmúrale _"será un placer"_.

-.-

¿quieres hacer algo en especial mañana?.- lo pregunta suavemente Inuyasha al estar acostado en la cama de aquella manera que su cabeza pueda estar siendo sostenida por su mano y codo, soportando aquel peso mientras su otra mano libe da suaves caricias en la espalda desnuda de su acompañante.

¿tu quieres hacer algo?.- lo pregunta soñolienta Kagome, disfrutando de esas caricias en su espalda

Solo si tú quieres.- se lo dice inclinándose a besar la espalda de la chica.

Gracias….- lo murmura Kagome sintiendo esas caricias- ayer hable con mamá.- lo informa dejando que Inuyasha la voltee poco a poco.

¿Qué te dijo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo aquel bello ángel debajo de él.

Me pregunto como estaba, y si me estabas cuidando.- lo dice mientras muestra esa sonrisa soñadora.

¿te estoy cuidando muy bien no?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha inclinándose a besar de nuevo aquel cuello desnudo.

De maravilla.- lo contesta Kagome soltando un suave gemido, al sentir como de nuevo su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante las caricias de Inuyasha.

Y eso que apenas llevamos una semana.- se lo comunica el mismo ojidorado descendiendo sus labios a los pechos de la chica.

Kagome por su parte cierra los ojos para rendirse ante las sensaciones que vuelven a despertar en ella y eso que apenas hace unos minutos que terminaron de hacer el amor, y de nuevo esta ambienta por aquel hombre.

Desliza sus manos por toda la espalda de Inuyasha mientras este se concentra en la piel de Kagome.

Desliza suavemente su lengua desde el nacimiento de los pechos de Kagome hasta el ombligo de la chica, dejándola en aquel lugar dándole círculos esperando a que cada suspiro se haga más intento.

Apenas es consiente de seguir besando aquellos rincones ya explorados por su boca, primero besa suavemente el vientre de Kagome, para detenerse, mientras sus manos llegar a aquel lugar y de deslizan suavemente por aquel dulce lugar, dejando que sus ojos dorados brillen al imaginar a esa mujer embarazada de su pequeño bebé, algo nuevo que nace en su pecho.

Regresa de nuevo a los labios de Kagome haciendo el mismo recorrido deslizando su lengua por aquella piel desnuda, sintiendo cada gemido salir de los labios de Kagome mientras esta se mueve debajo suyo, apenas logra sentir como el roce de las piernas de Kagome con las suyas abriéndose para dejarlo pasar, y con ello se introduce en el cuerpo de la chica logrando sacar el mejor grito que puede escuchar sus oídos.

Mueve sus caderas lentamente dejando que Kagome sigua su ritmo, balbuceando el nombre de Kagome y escucha como esta hace lo mismo con el suyo, unos momentos después con los rayos lunares de testigos sus cuerpos cubiertos de pequeñas gotas de agua se rinde ante aquel clímax, disfrutando de toda sensación al ser liberados, relajando cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Llega acostarse a lado de Kagome mientras respira hondo por aquel agotamiento de energía, pero vale la pena.

Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha abrazando a la mujer de sus sueños.

Lo se, pero me gusta que me lo digas.- lo confiesa Kagome cerrando sus ojos al descansar entre los brazos de Inuyasha, escuchando como los latidos de aquel corazón se encuentran sincronizados con el suyo, como si ambos fueran uno.

Y pensar que se esta acostumbrando demasiado a ala presencia de Kagome en su casa, el encontrarla cada vez que viene de la escuela, y le gustaría que mas adelante encontrarla cada vez que venga de trabajar, dormir con ella en la noche, hacer el amor en la regadera o en la cama.

Tal vez es momento de hablar con Kouga y por una vez en su vida pedirle un consejo a ese lobo, a carencia de Miroku cerca, su otro amigo es aquel lobo apestoso que dice ser su primo.

Y eso es lo que hará mañana temprano…. Pero por el momento lo mejor que puede hacer es dormir con esa mujer entre sus brazos.

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!**

**¡konichiwa a todas!, bueno antes que nada les agradezco sus comentarios, me gusta leer cada uno de ellos.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y sobre saber quien es el hombre que escucho de la conversación y sabe lo de la apuesta ya en el próximo capitulo se sabe, es una lastima por que el final se acerca.**

**Solo me queda decirles que mil gracias por sus mensajes, y un lindo fin de semana para todos ustedes los veré el martes en este mismo canal.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi **


	14. Planes a Compromiso

**Capitulo XIV.- Planes a compromiso.**

Baja sus manos recorriendo primeramente el costado de aquella dulce piel, deslizándolas de una manera que la misma Kagome suspira de placer y pensar que algunas veces siente que se derrite tan solo respirar su aroma a jazmín.

Mueve sus labios lentamente por aquella piel deslizadlos de una manera suave como si la misma música proporcionara aquello.

Coloca su boca en aquel lugar succionando el pezón de Kagome sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kagome exige mas su caricias, apenas es capaz de ser conciente como Kagome gime ante cada moviendo, mientras una de sus manos se coloca en el otro pecho y empieza a darle masajes circulares, soltando cada vez aquellos gemidos con sus nombres.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo susurra Kagome al saber que sus ojos ya están dilatados y su cuerpo se encuentra pidiendo cada vez mas caricias y mas caricias.

No responde ante aquellas palabras, solo sigue deslizando su mano hacia la cintura de Kagome presionando con sus dedos cada parte de su piel, mientras su boca se coloca en el otro pecho, mordiendo y amoldando aquel pezón para él solo para él, sintiendo cada vez como este llega a ponerse duro y cada mordida y succión de él comienza a hacerse suave, humedeciéndolo por completó.

Sigue con su lengua por debajo de aquellos pechos sacando cada suspiro posible a Kagome.

Apenas logra deslizar su lengua por aquel ombligo como lo ha hecho tantas veces que sabe que es lo que complace a su pequeña.

Vuelve de nuevo hasta sus labios pero ahora sus manos son las que se mueven por el cuerpo de Kagome, apenas muerde su labio inferior cuando comienza a penetrar aquella cavidad, sacando un gran suspiro de sus labios y los labios de Kagome.

Mueve sus caderas como suele hacerlo al hacer el amor con Kagome primero despacio y después comienza a mover rápidamente dejando que las unas de Kagome se entierren y logren deslizarse por toda su espalda dejando marcas rojas en aquellos lugares.

Un grito sale de los labios de Kagome al no ser capaz de aguar aquel clímax, apenas es consiente cuando aquel liquido se derrama en su interior buscando algún lugar donde refugiarse o bien ser desecho cuando ya esta ocupado.

Inu…ya…sha.- lo murmura Kagome suavemente al caer en el colchón llevándose con ella a Inuyasha.

Te amo…- lo murmura el mismo ojidorado capturando de nuevo sus labios, solo sin dejar que sus cuerpos sigan unidos apenas es consiente cuando se lleva a Kagome consigo ahora siendo ella la que se encuentra encima suyo, al separarse de esos labios.

Puede ver a su Kagome encima de él disfrutando de toda sensación al dejar que su miembro entre sin dificultad profundamente robándole el aliento a Kagome.

Ahora Kagome es quien lleva el mando, moviendo sus caderas, volviendo a trasportar a Inuyasha en aquel lugar, llevándolo de nuevo al paraíso cerca de las estrellas al estar mas sensible es fácil de llegar a aquel lugar.

Explota de nuevo dentro de Kagome siento como poco a poco se vuelve a desvanecer entre sus brazos, susurrándole suaves palabras como _"te quiero, te amor… no puedo vivir sin ti"_.

-.-

¿Por qué Kouga esta tan misterioso?.- lo pregunta Kagome estando acostada a lado de Inuyasha, acorrucándose entre sus brazos, sonriendo al saber que esas dos dulces semanas están siendo las mejores de su vida, es una lastima que se acerque la llegada de su familia y ella tenga que volver a su casa, de todos modos su madre no le agradaría la idea de tener a su hija viviendo en pecado con un hombre y mucho menos a su abuelo que es el sacerdote de aquel templo y como sucesora debe de ir por el camino recto.

¡feh! Como si me importara.- lo dice Inuyasha tratando de darle menos importancia como suele hacerlo, pero Kouga esta ayudándole.

_Así que mi primito se quiere comprometer.__- lo dice burlonamente Kouga al no creer que en verdad aquel señor "libre como el viento" se quiera comprometer con Kagome._

_¡feh!, ya me burlare de ti cuando te pase lo mismo.-__ se lo dice el mismo ojidorado hacia su primo, ambos en la plaza para escoger el mejor regalo._

_Primero Sesshomaru, después Miroku y ahora tú… ¿seré el único soltero?.-__ lo pregunta Kouga al recordar a su otro primo._

_¿Miroku?.-__ lo pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha_

_¡ja!, se me olvido que el baka no te ha dicho.-__ lo dice Kouga al fijar su vista en Inuyasha- é__l va a pedirle matrimonio a Sango en esas vacaciones ¿Por qué crees que la acompaño?.-__ lo termina preguntando._

_Pensé por que…_

_¿pervertido?.-__ lo pregunta__- si yo mismo me imagine eso, pero ya vez que ese baka esta haciendo las cosas como kami manda.-__ lo concluye._

_¿me ayudaras?.-__ lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo a su primo._

_Aprecio a Kag, y solo por ello te voy a ayudar.-__ se lo hace saber el mismo Kouga al entrar a aquella joyería._

¡feh!, no puede creer que Miroku no le aya dicho aquello tan importante, pero cuando le hablo por teléfono a reclamarle este ya estaba enterado de su plan.

_¿así que te unes al club?.-__ lo pregunta Miroku al otro lado de la línea._

_¡feh!.-__ su única respuesta._

_¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?.-__ pregunta Miroku- __yo se lo pedí a Sango en la playa, primero se hecho a llorar y después me contesto, estoy tan feliz amigo, que deseo lo mismo contigo y pensar que todo fue por una apuesta, ¡ja!... ya esta nevando en el infierno.__- lo concluye con una risa burlona, al recordarle todas sus palabras._

_Se lo pediré el mismo día que me den mis calificaciones del examen, le he pedido que vaya a la escuela.__- lo menciona Inuyasha algo enfadado al saber que su primo sigue recordándole cosas que le desagradan a su ego._

_Suerte, nos veremos el domingo.-__ lo concluye Miroku al despedirse de su primo, para que ambas primas puedan hablar ahora._

Ese baka… ¿Qué se cree?.

¿en que piensas Inu?.- lo pregunta Kagome suavemente al besar el pecho del ojidorado.

¿he?.- lo contesta al no saber de que demonios habla su novia.

Tontito.- lo murmura burlonamente Kagome al inclinarse a besar esos labios, dejando que sus cuerpos sigan íntimamente unidos, después de hacer el amor apenas les quedaban algo de fuerzas para acorrucarse y hacerse suaves caricias.

¿tontito?, kami ella es la tonta… ¿a quien quiere mentir?, mientras sigue respondiendo aquel dulce beso, piensa en todo… y todo.

_Deberías de decirle a Kag como en verdad empezaste ha hablarle.-__ lo aconseja Kouga._

_¿para que?.-__ lo pregunta un incensario ojidorado._

_Por si se llega a enterar no se sienta utilizada.-__ se lo hace saber._

_He pensado en ello.-__ se lo dice y es verdad lo ha hecho en esas semanas, se siente tentado a decirle a Kagome, pero si lo hace, podría echarle en cara que el acostarse también estaba en el plan de la apuesta y aquello es mentira, por ello primero prefiere pedirle matrimonio y ya después explicarle con calma las cosas._

Aprieta mas hacia su cuerpo a aquella mujer, recorriendo con su lengua aquella cavidad.

Comienza a volverá dejar a Kagome debajo de su cuerpo para comenzar ha hacer el amor, pero un pequeño ladrido los saca a ambos de aquel mágico momento.

Kagome por su parte se ríe ante aquello, ya es la tercera vez que Colmillo los interrumpe en la cama, la primera ocasión fue el lunes pasado cuando Inuyasha había llegando de la escuela anunciándole que el martes no habría clase por una junta, y aquello fue tanto el gozo de Inuyasha que la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla para llevarla a la habitación donde medios desnudos Colmillo llega a interrumpir solo para que le den el paseo y claro Inuyasha tuvo que rendirse a ello.

La segunda ocasión fue cuando ella misma se encontraba en la ducha he Inuyasha logro sorprenderla al meterse con ella, pero parece que Colmillo tenía otros planes para su amo que dejarlo con ella, y eso la volvió hacer reír.

¡feh! Solo por que tú no sacas a ese.- lo reprocha Inuyasha viendo como Kagome se encuentra divertida por la situación.

Vamos Inuyasha, sabes que Colmillo es un perro hermoso, ya después que lleguen Sota y Kohaku lo dejaremos con ellos, ¿no te parece Colmillo?.- se lo pregunta cosa que este le contesta con dos ladridos.

Y yo te raptare por una eternidad.- se lo dice como si fuera aquello una promesa que le ha causa a Kagome un vuelco en su corazón de felicidad.

Ve salir de la habitación a Inuyasha ya vestido, dejándola con esa sensación de eterna felicidad, gritando al abrazar la almohada que mantiene el aroma de ambos.

-.-

¡señor Taisho!.- lo grita aquel profesor estando enfrente de todo esa sala- por favor ponga atención, esta hora no es para tomar una siesta.- se lo informa.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha, preguntándose por que se dejo seducir por el cuerpo de Kagome, esa chiquilla tienen la culpa de que él este cansado, no durmió mucho en la noche por el simple hecho de pasarse haciéndole el amor a Kagome, y claro como ella no viene a la escuela puede quedarse dormida en la cama, mientras él se muere sueño.

Si desea pasar la materia señor Taisho, le recomiendo descansar por las noches y traer la mente fresca a clases.- es el ultimo regaño de aquel profesor para que la clase de por terminada.

¿descansar?, ¿¡kami quien descansaría con la mujer que tiene en su casa!?, lo único que puede hacerlo descansar es que Kagome bien vuelva a su casa… no mejor no, eso esta definitivamente afuera de las posibilidades, Kagome no se ira, y mucho menos ahora que se ha acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado.

_¿así que ya aceptas la verdad?.-__ lo pregunta Kouga._

_¡feh! Acabo de hacerlo ¿no?.-__ lo responde de mala gana._

_Si lo se pero quiero volverla a escuchar.-__ lo dice Kouga al estar con una grabadora en su mano._

¡feh! No entiende las ideas estupidas que comienza a tener su primo, apenas el lunes que viene será capaz de pedirle matrimonio a Kagome, pero no entiende todo eso, pero como le dijo Miroku _"cuando se trata de romanticismo Kouga es un genio, créelo que a mi me aconsejo con lo del matrimonio"_ esperaba que funcionara.

Sube a su automóvil, lo único que ahora le apetece es llegar a la casa, por lo menos Kagome lo podría consentir en ese martes tan horrible que ha tenido, cada profesor regañándolo por lo mismo _"señor Taisho la clase no es para dormir"_, ¡feh! Como si no supiera aquello, pero que pueden saber los profesores de su noviazgo con Higurashi.

Ya quería imaginar el rostro de cada profesor que admira a Kagome, el imaginar el titular del periódico _"Inuyasha Taisho el peor alumno de la escuela Shikón se lleva a casar con Kagome Higurashi la cerebrito del instituto"_, ¡ja! Que prefecta combinación, polos apuestos y se atraen como dos grandes imanes.

Pero ya tendrá el placer de ver cada uno de sus rostros, aunque si Kagome estaba a sola con los profesores tal vez la traten de persuadir de que no se case con él, ¡ja! Como si aquello fuera posible.

Ya el mismo se aseguro de todo.

_Mi prima te adoro desde el principio de preparatoria, eres como su príncipe azul, espero que ambos sean muy felices._

Las palabras que Sango le brindo.

Y puede sonreír ante aquello, bueno contando con él hecho de que ya hablo con la madre de la chica.

_Señora deseo pedirle la mano de su hija.-__ se lo hizo saber por el otro lado de la línea, escuchando como aquella mujer se ríe de felicidad._

_Eso esperaba desde el momento que cruzaste el umbral de nuestra puerta.- __se lo respondió la señora Higurashi al sorprenderlo por completo._

_Deseo vivir con su hija, la adoro y estos días me he dado cuenta que no hay vida sin ella, deseo saber si me permite tener a Kagome conmigo hasta que nos casemos, todo se hará lo antes posible cuando Kagome acepte.-__ lo ultimo lo asegura mientras traga un poco de saliva como si temiera un no por respuesta._

_Tienes mi permiso__.- lo dice la madre de Kagome aliviando a Inuyasha._

-.-

¡Inuyasha déjame hacer la maleta!.- lo reprocha Kagome pataleando en la cama sin ser capaz de salir del lugar.

¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no!.- lo grita el propio Inuyasha al seguir encima de Kagome atrapando sus manos con las suyas y colocarlas arriba de la cabeza de Kagome.

¡mañana llega mi familia!.- lo grita Kagome furiosa, tratando de salir de ese lugar, su cuerpo esta inmóvil gracias a que Inuyasha se mantiene arriba de ella, tal vez fuera algo tentador que ambos estuvieran haciendo otra cosa, pero ese baka, no la deja hacer la maleta por alguna tonta idea solo trae y trae mas cosas de su casa y las instala en el departamento como si planeara que ella se quedara en el departamento.

¿y?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin dejar que Kagome trate de escaparse, por su parte Colmillo solo ve a sus ambos y se retira de la habitación para dar un bostezo y acomodarse en el sofá.

¡que tengo que volver a casa!.- lo grita de nuevo Kagome, acalorada por no poder luchar como se debe, esta claro que Inuyasha le lleva todas las de ganar cuando se trata fuerza con fuerza, pero ¡arg!...

¡no lo harás y punto!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al inclinarse a capturar esos labios.

¡Mou!, mou… mou…

-.-

¡mama!.- lo grita Kagome bajando las escaleras siendo seguida por Inuyasha, que mantiene a colmillo en la correa.

¡hija!.- lo grita de la misma manera la señora abrazando a su adorada pequeña.

¡los extrañe mucho!.- lo confiesa Kagome viendo a toda su familia.

Nosotros también onni-chan.- lo confiesa Sota abrazando a su hermana.

¡felicidades prima!.- lo exclama Kagome al verse enterado del compromiso entre Miroku y ella.

Espero que no le ayas causado problemas a Inuyasha ¿he?.- lo dice Sango de manera juguetona viendo como su prima comienza a verse colorada.

No te preocupes Sango, Kagome se comporto con un bello ángel, mas bien a veces yo le causaba algunos problemas.- se lo hace saber al abrazar a su novia por la espalda, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín, recordando uno de los problemas, por ejemplo el alargar la ducha, el dejar la comida para después solo para que se enfriara, el no dejarla dormir algunas de las noches… e infinidades de problemas que volvería a repetir sin arrepentirse en absoluto.

Tú siempre causas problemas, primo.- lo dice Miroku al bajar las maletas del coche, dejando que los niños corran hacia la casa con Colmillo, el abuelo comience a subir las escaleras al darle la bienvenida y bien la madre de Kagome lo sigue.

Cállate señor pronto casado.- lo dice burlonamente Inuyasha haciendo que Sango se sonroje y su primo muestre esos ojos asesinos.

Solo no digo nada por que no quiero después morir.- lo dice Miroku al pasar a lado de su primo.

Sango camina junto con su prometido, para dejar a la pareja solos.

¿Qué cosa quiso decir?.- pregunta Kagome desconcertada al no saber que ha pasado.

Nada cariño nada.- lo murmura Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar sus labios a verse girado Kagome, obligándola a desechar cualquier información de su mente, para mantenerla en blanco.

-.-

No sabe que demonios quiere Inuyasha con ella en la escuela, y eso comienza a frustrarla demasiado, apenas recorre los pasillos para ver, según él la encontraría en el gimnasio por que tiene que retirar todas sus cosas de aquel lugar.

¿así que aquí tenemos a la señorita Kagome Higurashi?.- lo pregunta una voz demasiado profunda causando que Kagome tiemble.

¿Quién eres?.- lo pregunta Kagome al ver como aquel hombre sabe de las sombras.

Naraku…- se presenta el, sonriendo con malicia, su plan se presentara en esos momentos.

¿Qué quieres?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra.

Informarte algo que puede cambiar tu vida.- se lo hace saber un Naraku maliciosamente.

¿Qué es?.- lo pregunta un Kagome desafiante, si piensa ese hombre que es capaz de intimidarla esta equivocado.

¿Qué sabes respecto de tu amado Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Naraku.

Lo suficiente.- se lo responde con seguridad.

Entonces sabrás que el hizo una apuesta para conquistarte y acostarse contigo.- se lo hace saber un Naraku al dar cosecha de él mismo.

**Continuaraaaa!!**

**¡ya se, ya se… mátenme lo se merezco la muerte, les dije el martes pero no en la noche… tuve tantas cosas estos días, que buaaaaa, primero recaí enferma y lo único que hacia era ver televisión y dormir… claro si cuentan que ayer ciertos individuos no me dejaron CONTINUAR las HISTORIAS… no puedo hacer nada, si desean matarlos tienen todo mi apoyo, les consigo la dirección y ustedes mandan las ¡¡¡BOMBAS!!! ¡¡¡wiii!!!...**

**Véanlo por el lado positivo si las matan continuaciones mucho antes… nn!!**

**Bueno chicas espero que la continuación les haya agradado, y si desean matar a alguien yo tengo en mente a uno así que solo digan y yo proporciono las armas.**

**Nos vemos en el mismo canal, pero no en la misma hora el viernes.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	15. ¿Por qué?

**Capitulo XV.- ¿Por qué?.**

_Anda cariño, prométeme que estarás en la escuela.-__ se lo dice Inuyasha hacia una Kagome que se encuentra acostada en aquella amplia cama. _

_No quiero ir.-__ lo reprocha Kagome._

_Tendrás que ir si deseas que este bombón se quede contigo un día entero.__- lo dice Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar sus labios suavemente, arrancado dos gemidos de los labios de Kagome, sintiendo como su cuerpo reacciona ante la necesidad de volver a estar dentro de Kagome._

_¿vendrás verdad?.-__ lo murmura Inuyasha al tomar a esa mujer entre sus bazos_

_Solo puede escuchar un mmmmjmmm_

Según lo planeado Kouga estará en los casilleros esperando a Kagome, Kagome estará en ese lugar, primero Kouga mantendrá ocupada a Kagome mientras el llega atrás y la atrapa con sus brazos y para darle aquella proposición, de casarse con él.

Camina lentamente por el pasillo y ve a su Kagome de pie y a lado de ella esta Naraku… ¿Naraku?...

Acelera el paso y puede escuchar lo último que acaba de decirle.

Entonces sabrás que el hizo una apuesta para conquistarte y acostarse contigo.- se lo hace saber un Naraku al dar cosecha de él mismo.

Ocasionando que Inuyasha abra sus ojos enormemente…

Vaya, vaya si tenemos al señor Taisho.- lo dice Naraku al ver a Inuyasha detrás de Kagome

¿Qué haces aquí Naraku?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Solo vengo a saldar una pequeña cuenta pendiente, una cuenta que me debes desde la secundaria.- se lo informa.

¿Qué cuenta?.- lo pregunta sin recordar nada.

Tú me quitaste a mi chica y yo te quito a la tuya, así de fácil son las cosas.- se lo hace saber.

¿Qué chica?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin comprender, observando a Kagome que se encuentra algo pálida.

Kikio.- es lo único que dice al saber que la porrista de la escuela es aquella mujer que Inuyasha le quito en secundaria, y termino en preparatoria con ella.

¡nunca te la quite!.- lo exclama Inuyasha, al dar un paso hacia delante.

Por supuesto que si, ella era mía, ella misma se me entrego y llegaste tú con tu dinero y por ser hijo de Taisho, me la arrebataste, no sabes cuanto te he odiado todos estos años, alimentando para poder vengarme de ti, y ahora es mi oportunidad, y gracias a ti y a Kouga.- lo concluye con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se posan en Kagome.

¿de mi?.- lo pregunta alguna voz alterna, parece que apenas va llegando pero al escuchar su nombre reacciona.

¡todo es mentira!.- lo grita con desesperación Inuyasha al sostener las manos de Kagome.

Oh no… eso si no… es verdad y lo sabes.- se lo dice Naraku al disfrutar de aquella venganza, tantos años y ahora es capaz de vengarse.

¿Qué es verdad?.- lo pregunta Kouga al ver a su cuñada algo pálida, ¿pues que demonios esta pasando?

Que Kouga Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho apostaron a Kagome.- lo suelta Naraku viendo la palidez de la misma Kagome, Inuyasha y Kouga.

¿es-es cierto?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ve a su Inuyasha.

Kagome tenemos que hablar.- lo dice Inuyasha apretando su mano.

Solo dime, ¿es cierto?.- lo vuelve a preguntar.

Si es cierto.- lo dice Kouga viendo como Kagome comienza a desvanecerse en brazos de Inuyasha.

¡Kouga!.- lo reprocha Inuyasha al sostener a Kagome entre sus brazos.

¿querías que mintiera?.- lo pregunta Kouga.

¡Si, si es necesario si!.- lo grita al ver como Kagome se encuentra inconsciente.

Te lo dije Inuyasha, te dije que le mencionaras a Kagome lo de la estupida apuesta, pero no quisiste.- lo dice Kouga, ahora recordando las veces que le ha insistido

¡maldito desgraciado Naraku!.- lo grita Inuyasha mostrando aquel dorado lleno de fuego pero a su vez opaco.

Espero que seas tan desgraciado como yo lo he sido.- lo termina concluyendo Naraku.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza llevándose como consecuencia una mano a su frente para poder soportar aquel dolor, todo es tan confuso primero Naraku, apuesta, Inuyasha y Kouga…

¡kami cariño por fin despiertas!.- lo dice un Inuyasha al estar preocupado por Kagome, sentado a su lado.

¿Dónde estoy?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo a Inuyasha a su lado.

En el hospital.- se lo informa Inuyasha llevándose una mano de Kagome a sus labios.

¿Qué hago aquí?.- se lo pregunta al sentirse que tiene un de los sueros a su lado.

Te desmayaste, me diste un susto de muerte… ¡no vuelvas ha hacerlo!.- lo gime Inuyasha al besar suavemente los labios de Kagome, todavía se encuentra temblando un poco.

Inuyasha…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome al separarse de aquellos labios.

Dime, pequeña.- se lo dice de la misma manera.

¿es cierto lo que dijo Naraku?.- lo pregunta Kagome, temiendo que un si sea confirmado.

¿tiene caso mentir?.

Si, Kagome es verdad.- lo suelta de una vez por todas el propio Inuyasha.

Vete.- lo murmura Kagome al retirar su mano de entre las de Inuyasha y girando su cabeza solo para que no vea las pequeñas lagrimas que comienzan a salir de sus ojos, ahora su corazón esta destrozado, y pensar que a ese hombre le entrego todo lo que tenia, su corazón, alma y cuerpo.

Pero Kagome, déjame expli…

No quiero… ¡no quiero!, ¡NO QUIERO!.- lo termina gritando cosa que una de las enfermeras entra a la habitación.

Señor Taisho, por favor váyase, no es bueno para su esposa.- lo concluye la enfermera.

Pero…

Por favor, después puede venir.- se lo dice amablemente aquella enfermera para salir del lugar.

¿esposa?, sus ojos se abren ante aquella palabra, ella no esta casada con Inuyasha y mucho menos lo estaría después de todo, el jugo con sus sentimientos, todo fue por culpa de una estupida apuesta, un maldito juego que cayo como una mosca a la telaraña.

Le dan tantas ganas de llorar hasta poder clamar su corazón destrozado, cada caricia, cada palabra de amor que recuerda de Inuyasha ahora le es como un pequeño puñal que se clava cada vez en su corazón causándole dolor.

Descanse señora Taisho.- lo menciona la enfermera a revisar los signos vitales de la chica.

Solo asiente con un si, mientras su corazón se encuentra hecho pedazos… cierra sus ojos para poder pensar, ¿Qué podrá hacer de ahora en adelante?... será capaz de vivir sin Inuyasha a su lado, sin tenerlo cada noche a su lado, sin dormir entre sus brazos, sin sentir aquellas caricias, sin escuchar los _"te amos"_… sin él.

"_kami dame por favor fuerzas"_

-.-

¡quiero hablar con ella!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al estar afuera de la habitación de Kagome.

Lo siento señor Taisho, pero su esposa me acaba de dar órdenes de no dejarlo entrar.- se lo informa la enfermera.

¡pero si es **mi esposa**!.- se lo hace saber recalcando las ultimas dos palabras.

Lo siento, son ordenes del doctor.- lo concluye la enfermera sin dejarse convencer.

¡kami!, tiene que explicarle a Kagome, debe de explicarle todo… debe de explicarle que la ama, que no puede vivir sin ella… que la extraña… debe de explicárselo, no podía perderla no ahora… no ahora.

-.-

En estos dos días señora, su esposo ha tratado de entrar, creo que lo más conveniente es que pueda entrar, no creo que soporte otro día mas en la sala de espera, no se ha movido ni un solo minuto del lugar.- lo informa la enfermera al comenzar a ver las cosas de la chica.

¿el doctor?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin hacer nada al respecto con Inuyasha

No tardara en venir, mañana podrá irse a su casa a descansar.- lo informa la enfermera para salir del lugar.

Puede escuchar alguna discusión afuera y la voz de Inuyasha tan inconfundible para su corazón, exigiendo entrar a verla pero parece ser que nadie quiere dejarlo, su madre vino y trato de persuadirla para que hablara con Inuyasha, claro que ella no comento nada de la apuesta, pero a Sango si se lo hizo.

_Se que merece que lo maten Kagome, ¿pero no le puedes dar una oportunidad?.-__ lo pregunta Sango viendo a su prima._

_No, no lo haré, le di una al enamorarme de él, y no quiero volver a dar ninguna oportunidad.-__ se lo había contestado tan firme que su propio corazón quedo hecho polvo._

_No te presionare Kag, por que se lo que se siente, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él y enfrentar a ala verdad, aprende de mi ejemplo, por un maldito error desperdicie dos años con Miroku y ahora tratamos de recuperarlo.-__ lo concluye Sango._

La ultima vez que logro hacerle caso a Sango fue maravilloso, pero si ahora lo hace e Inuyasha solo viene a decirle que nunca la amo que todo fue una burla, una apuesta y que es una pobre tonta… no podría soportarlo, no podría hacerlo.

Primero se iría a su casa a descansar, tal vez después hablara con él, después cuando todo se clamara, cuando su corazón no estuviera tan dañado, cuando pudiera soportar cualquier noticia.

Pues señora Taisho déjeme felicitarla, esta usted embarazada.- lo anuncia el medico que entra a la habitación.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente al respirar algo de alcohol, moviendo su cabeza para estar conciente de donde se encuentra.

Nos ha dado un susto de muerte señora.- lo dice una de las enfermeras.

Es normal, cuando la madre esta en el primer mes y medio del embarazo, suele haber mareos, vómitos y desmayos.- lo comienza a decir el mismo doctor que esta enfrente de la cama.

¿embarazada?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin poder creérselo.

Si señora, tiene aproximadamente un mes de gestación.- lo menciona el medico al ver los papeles que trae en la mano.

¿Lo sabe Inuyasha?.-se lo pregunta.

No, pensé que usted quería decírselo a su esposo.- se lo informa el doctor.

Solo asiente un si con la cabeza, todavía la noticia esta demasiado fresca, y necesita digerirlo, ¿Qué iba hacer?, ella es el sostén de su familia, aunque su mamá, abuelo y tío tienen un buen empleo, no es capaz de decirles que ha crecido la familia, ¿Cómo sería capaz de mantener al bebé?.

¿podría decirle a Inuyasha?... no… no y no… antes de recibir alguna ayuda de él prefiere estar muerta, saldría a delante con u hijo y sin ayuda de su padre.

Puede ver como todos salen de su habitación, para dejarla sola, por lo menos aquello le puede ayudar a pensar, podría empezar a trabajar, dejar documentación en las empresas, pero cuando se den cuenta que esta embarazada la sacarían, podría seguir trabajando con Kaede, o bien antes de que empiece a notarse el embarazo conseguir un empleo y ahorrar todo lo que se necesita para los gastos principales, medicamento, ropita, cambiar su vestuario a maternidad y bien poder tener algo para cuando nazca el bebe.

Si eso iba ha hacer, tendrá que hacerlo por la criatura que lleva dentro.

-.-

Esta apunto de volverse loco, no pudo estar cuando Kagome salio del hospital por que Sango lo persuadió para que la dejara en paz solo unos días mientras toma la noticia con calma.

No hace otra cosa que ver la habitación y cama que compartió con Kagome, recordando su aroma, su risa y aquellas mañana al despertarse a lado de ella.

Tenia que hace algo, algo para recuperarla… no podía perderla no ahora… no cuando ha encontrado a su motivación, a su vida… a su otra mitad.

Vuelve a tomar el teléfono para marcar hacia la casa higurashi, pero como siempre Sango le contesta y le dice que ahora Kagome no desea hablar con él, ¿Cuándo hablaría con ella?.

Le daría tiempo, eso mismo haría pero si permanece en Tokio no es capaz de dárselo, le dejaría una nota a Kagome y volvería dentro de dos meses, dispuesto a raptarla si es necesario para tenerla.

Vuelve a descolgar el teléfono pero ahora su llamada es dirigida hacia otra persona.

Sesshomaru… soy Inuyasha, necesito irme a Inglaterra por un tiempo.- lo dice hacia la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-.-

¿hasta cuando seguirás ocultándoselo?.- lo pregunta Sango al ver a su prima sentada en la cama.

No lo se.- lo murmura al tener entre sus manos la primera ropita de bebé que su madre le dio, al salir del hospital lo primero que dijo fue que estaba embarazada y que Inuyasha es el padre, también le contó a su madre lo de la apuesta, solo ella sabe la verdad, junto con Sango, en cambio su abuelo, tío, Sota y Kohaku saben que esta embarazada y solo es una pelea temporal con Inuyasha, como en otras ocasiones.

Parece que toda la familia recibió con alegría el embarazo de Kagome, Sota se ha comportado como suele hacerlo, al igual que Kohaku, ambos felices por que tendrán con quien jugar.

¡Kagome, hay algo para ti!.- lo grita el abuelo desde las escaleras.

Yo voy no te muevas.- se lo dice Sango al salir de la habitación de su prima.

Tendría que decírselo a Inuyasha, tal vez el no verlo estas dos semanas le han resultado con un poco de paz para su corazón pero también un tormento, apenas se empieza a notar la el embarazo, sigue con su ropa del diario, pero ahora le queda un poco ajustada que antes.

_Te amo… nunca lo olvides Kagome._

Esas mismas palabras las ha recordado cada noche y cada mañana, es como si su corazón no quisiera dejar salir a su príncipe.

Te acaba de llegar algo Kagome.- lo dice Sango al mostrarle un sobre color amarillo.

¿Qué es?.- lo pregunta Kagome al dejar la ropita en la cama.

Es de Inuyasha, parece ser que eso quiere que la leas tú.- lo dice Sango al darle el sobre a su prima- te dejo sola.- lo concluye al salir de la habitación.

No esta muy segura de leerla, pero lo mejor es hacerlo de una vez… acabar con esa duda de su mente.

Abre el sobre lo primero que ve es un pequeño libro, parece como si fuera un álbum de algo, pero en su pasta esta una nota, la toma y comienza a desdoblarla.

_Se que no tengo perdón, no te culpo si no la lees o bien la quemas con todo lo que esta dentro._

_Te amo y se que no me crees, he cometido la pero de las estupideces y sabes ¿por que?, por que me negué a reconocer que me enamore de ti desde el momento en que entraste al colegio, me negué a todo, sentí que si amaba como ame a mi madre podría perderlo todo, y ahora he pagado las consecuencias de mis actos, y por conclusión te he perdido._

_Ese día que te enteraste de la estupida apuesta, te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo Kagome, se que debería de decirte todo en persona pero no me dejas hacerlo, en el sobre esta el anillo que te iba a dar, es tuyo, no puedo tenerlo no me pertenece, te pertenece a ti, también esta el álbum que estábamos llenando esas tres semanas._

_Si deseas saber lo de la apuesta, me arrepiento de ello, a veces con Kouga suelo apostar para saber quien es el mejor pero en esa apuesta se nos fue la mano a los dos y cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de ello la cancelamos, nunca pensé que sucediera esto, debía de habértelo dicho como me insistió Kouga y Miroku; pero Kami tenía tanto miedo de perderte y creo que de todos modos te he perdido._

_Como me lo han aconsejado te dejare tranquila Kagome, iré a Inglaterra con mi hermano Sesshomaru, estaré de vuelta dentro de dos meses, espero que todo este tiempo separados puedas recapacitar, te dejo la llave de mi departamento si es que se reofrece algo, ahí estará…_

_Aunque me duela el corazón entero, te dejare en paz pero volveré, si cuando regrese no quieres saber nada de mi, saldré de tu vida para siempre._

_Perdóname…_

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Sus ojos se encuentran llenos de lagrimas, ¿Cómo puede dejarla ahora cuando mas lo necesita?, ¿cuando van a tener un bebé?, ¿Qué es lo que hará ella estos dos meses sin él?, lo menos ahora lo tenia cerca de ella, eso mismo la esta reconfortando pero ahora que se va a Inglaterra que va hacer?.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Inuyasha?, ¿Por qué me dejas?.

_Como me lo han aconsejado te dejare tranquila Kagome_

**Continuaraaaaaaa!!!!!…..**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, aquí esta la continuación de la historia, solo me queda decirles que el capitulo final ya esta muy pero muy cera, y espero que hayan disfrutando de la historia, mil gracias por sus mensajes y nos vemos el Lunes en el mismo canal.**

**No se que decirles, ¡solo mil gracias!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	16. Inglaterra

**Capitulo XVI.- Inglaterra.**

Su avión apenas acaba de aterrizar, puede escuchar la voz del piloto dar en anuncio que dentro de unos minutos podrán bajar.

Desde la ventanilla del avión podría ver la cuidad de Londres iluminada, la niebla apenas se ha formado, bien había leído que normalmente la niebla se forma cuando el invierno esta por venir, y parece ser que noviembre es perfecto para venir a Londres.

Baja del avión y al igual que los demás pasajeros es transportado por aquel carro hacia la Terminal donde se encuentran sus maletas, Colmillo se quedo con Miroku ya el se encargara de llevárselo a Sota, eso es lo que mas le gusta a su canino.

La boda de Miroku será en febrero, a pocas fechas del día de San Valentín, y siente una profunda envidia por ello.

Camina lentamente hasta la salida del aeropuerto donde tomara un taxi para ir a la casa de su hermano.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita cierto individuo al acercarse hacia el chico.

¡Sesshomaru!.- se lo dice de la misma manera viendo a su hermano, siempre un poco mas alto que él, pero parece otro Sesshomaru que logro ver el año pasado.

Me sorprendió tu llamada de hace días, y Rin me obligo a venir por ti, teme que te pierdas.- se lo dice Sesshomaru allegar a lado de su hermano.

Muchas gracias.- lo susurra suavemente el ojidorado.

Tienes que ver cuanto ha crecido tu sobrino.- se lo comienza decir el mismo Sesshomaru para que ambos salgan de la Terminal, dirigirse hacia su automóvil y abordarlo.

Por lo menos esos meses estaría ocupado para pensar en Kagome.

-.-

Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que Inuyasha se ha marchado, su vida sigue su curso tan monótona que es aburrida.

_¿Qué harás ahora Kagome?_

Se lo había preguntando Sango, y ni siquiera ella misma tiene una respuesta segura.

_No pudo juzgarte hija, pero a veces el corazón puede ser más sabio que la propia mente._

Un consejo que su madre le dio pero es tan confuso.

¡que dices en ir de compras!.- lo exclama Sango al asomarse hacia la habitación de su prima.

No tengo dinero.- lo responde Kagome observando la carta que le dejo Inuyasha.

¡bah! De eso no te preocupes, yo me are cargo de todo.- se lo hace saber la misma Sango.

Sango…

No admito peros Kagome vamos a comprar cosas para el bebé y también recuerda que se acerca Navidad así que mas te vale que me hagas caso.- se lo dice la misma Sango al estar en la puerta esperando a su prima.

¿me estas ocultando algo Sango?.- lo pregunta Kagome, desde hace unos días ella esta muy misteriosa.

¿ocultarle algo a su prima?, no que ¡bah!, ¿quería engañarse ella misma?, no podía, Inuyasha le había encargado algo.

_Te mando esta tarjeta Sango, se que Kagome es muy orgullosa, pero ambos sabemos que el dinero no es problema para mi, y lo que es mió es de ella, si algo necesita por favor no dudes en comprárselo._

Y esa misma tarjeta es con la que piensa comprarle ropa a Kagome, su propia ropa ya no le queda mucho y esa pancita comienza ha hacerse notoria, aparte de que el bebé necesitara cosas.

¿Qué tipo de prima me consideras Kagome?.- se lo pregunta evitando contestar cualquier interrogatorio.

¡bah! Déjalo Sango, mejor vamos de compras.- se lo dice Kagome al ponerse de pie, mantiene sujeto su cabello azabache por medio de una pequeña cola de caballo, y sus facciones han madurado.

Y ese vestido de maternidad que su tía le regalo le sienta perfecto a Kagome, haciéndola lucir una pre-mamá adorable.

-.-

¡que lindo!.- lo exclama Sango al estar en una tienda para bebes, mostrándole a Kagome una ropita de marinero.

¿no crees que todavía es muy pronto para comprarle cosas?.- lo pregunta Kagome al ver la variedad de accesorios para el bebe.

Kagome no seas aguafiestas, deja que me ocupe de mi sobrinito o sobrinita.- se lo reprocha Sango al ver sin fin de cosas.

No pretende estropear la felicidad de su prima, pero a veces desea tanto que Inuyasha estuviera a su lado para poder disfrutar ambos el poderle comprar cosas a su hijo, pero él esta en Inglaterra, alguna parte de Londres mientras ella esta en Tokio.

-.-

¿no crees que te has gastado demasiado?.- pregunta una Kagome preocupada por el dinero que su prima pueda gastar en esas tonterías ahora.

Por favor Kagome deja de preocuparte por el dinero, ya lo tengo todo arreglado.- se lo responde por enésima vez en el día.

¿segura que no me ocultas nada?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, al sentir de nuevo aquel presentimiento, ¿de donde podrá haber sacado tanto dinero Sango?.

Segura Kag, así que deja de preocuparte y disfruta.- se lo hace saber la misma castaña para seguir con las compras.

¿disfrutar?, no puede disfrutar si Inuyasha no esta con ella ¿Qué puede hacer?.

-.-

¿Como ha estado mi hermana princesa?.- lo dice una voz al comenzar a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

Se levanta mostrando aquel nuevo conjunto que trae puesto, una falda larga que es capaz e llevar hasta sus tobillos y esas sandalias sin tacos por el peso que esta ganando al tener a su bebe de tres meses.

Renkotsu.- lo murmura Kagome al ver a su amigo de pie en la puerta observándola con esos ojos tónicos, como si no creyera lo que esta viendo.

¿Pe-pero… co-como?.- lo balbucea Renkotsu al ver a su amiga en aquel estado, embarazada, luciendo tan diferente, tan inocente, tan… tan hermosa.

¿Cómo estas?.- lo pregunta suavemente Kagome mordiendo su labio inferior de nervios, no recordaba que Renkotsu no sabe que esta embarazada.

No tan bien como tu.- lo responde al caminar dentro de la habitación.

Gracias…- lo murmura Kagome, al llevarse una mano al vientre abultado de tres meses.

¿es de Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu al sentir un poco de celos.

Kagome solo asiente un si con la mirada, dejando que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

¿Dónde esta?.- lo pregunta el mismo Renkotsu sin poderse explicar por que Inuyasha no ha llevado a Kagome a su departamento para cuidar de ella y su bebé.

En Inglaterra.- responde Kagome con pesar.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta sin ser capaz de creerlo.

Se fue…- se lo responde con pesar.

¿no se hará cargo del niño?.- se lo pregunta al dejar que su amiga se siente.

No lo sabe.- se lo hace saber.

¿Por qué no lo sabe Kag?.- se lo pregunta al sentarse a lado de su amiga, no comprende muchas cosas esos tres meses que se ha marchado ha cambiado mucho.

Por que peleamos… ¡oh Renkotsu!... lo amo tanto.- se lo hace saber Kagome devastada por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

¿si lo amas pequeña, por que no vas con el?.- se lo pregunta Renkotsu aunque muy a su pesar siente tanta envidia de que Inuyasha Taisho fuera el que ganara el corazón de Kagome y él no lo logro.

No podría…- lo murmura al dejar que su amigo la abrace.

¿Por qué no?.- pregunta consolando a Kagome.

Por que no se donde esta… y no tengo dinero.- responde al saber que es verdad no ha querido saber los detalles.

Contéstame algo pequeña.- lo comienza a decir Renkotsu admitiendo su derrota- ¿hasta que grado es tu amor por ese baka?.- lo termina preguntando.

Un amor que me duele mucho, que cuando no estoy con él siento que estoy muerta.- se lo responde simplemente.

Eso es lo único que quería escuchar…- lo murmura suavemente Renkotsu.

-.-

No tarda en ser navidad, la casa de Sesshomaru esta siendo arreglada para la ocasión y su sobrino esta muy sonriente ante los regalos y adornos, sintiendo envidia por la familia tan maravillosa que tiene Sesshomaru.

Upa…upa…- lo dice un pequeñito al estar gateando en el piso y empezar a jalar un poco del pantalón de su tío.

¿Qué dices de los regalos pequeño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al cargar a su sobrino entre sus brazos, el cual comienza a aplaudir.

Parece ser que esta entusiasmado.- lo dice una mujer al asomarse hacia la sala de la casa.

Desea tener muchos regalos.- contesta Inuyasha al seguir cargando a su sobrino.

Sesshomaru esta tratando de buscar el regalo perfecto a Osi, pero como padre que es no es muy bueno.- lo termina diciendo con una sonrisa.

Ya lo creo.- lo menciona Inuyasha viendo a su cuñada Rin.

¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Inuyasha?.- se lo menciona Rin al caminar hacia ellos.

Dime.- responde.

Cuando llegaste estabas muy triste, ¿a que se debe?.- lo pregunta

Una mujer.- lo responde simplemente recordando a la causante de su tristeza.

¿deseas hablar de ello?.- lo pregunta Rin al tomar a su niño de un año y meses entre sus brazos.

Lo eche a perder todo.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, esperando que no lo consuelen por la tontería que cometió.

-.-

_¿Quién eres?.-__ lo pregunta aquella voz de hombre, pero su uniforme pertenece a la secundaria._

_Soy Kikio¿ y tu?.-__ lo termina pregunta esa mujer al estar casi con el mismo uniforme solo que utiliza una falda de cuadros con colores tonos verdes._

_Inuyasha Taisho.-__ lo responde, sin importarle que pueda decirle esa mujer._

_¿Eres uno de esos hijos de Taisho?.-__ lo pregunta interesada la mujer de piel blanca._

_Si.-__ responde simplemente._

Y después de esa estupida platica, corrían rumores de que Kikio quería ligarse con él y llego a conseguirlo cuando estaban en segundo de secundaría.

Nunca llego a pensar que por ligarse a esa mujer que solo se interesa por las pertenencias materiales, se metería en problemas con Naraku, ¿Por qué?.

Al estar en tercero de preparatoria al tener un noviazgo con Kikio demasiado largo, pero en ese tiempo Kikio salía con otros tipos y él con otras, lo único que tenían algunas veces en común era el sexo que compartían en los hoteles mas lujosos de Japón, pero si hubiera sabido que eso tendría consecuencias en el futuro, habría cortado de raíz a Kikio.

_Puedo decirte el comportamiento de tu amigo ese Naraku, pero es algo que tu mismo tienes la culpa y el también._

Eso había comenzado a decírselo Rin, ella es la psicóloga que Sesshomaru estaba viendo al estar de soltero y pensar que terminaría casándose con ella.

_Como en una de mis consultas se lo hice saber a Sesshomaru, el la mente del humano es muy compleja y cuando eres un niño y adolescente crees que el mundo es todo para ti, por ello los golpes que recibas forman tu carácter y tu forma de pensar hacia el mundo._

_No se como clasificar a Naraku, pero hay justificación psicológica por lo que hizo, tu le quitaste al amor de su vida y el se sintió traicionado por ella y por ti, sintió que él no era un chico que pudieran ver las demás chicas, por ello alimento todo ese desprecio a su persona y lo descargo en ti._

Palabras de su cuñada psicóloga, ya decía que Sesshomaru era raro por casarse con esa mujer, pero era la única mujer que podría comprender a la roca que es su hermano.

Veía tan feliz a su hermano con su cuñada y sobrino que puede sentir en su interior una envida, y pensar que hace unos meses atrás era tan feliz con Kagome.

_Debes de darle espacio a Kagome, no la conozco pero por lo que me has contado ella debe de sentirse tan dolida y utilizada, como cuñada te recomendaría que esperes en buscarla pero como psicóloga te digo que le des tiempo._

¿Qué quien podría hacerle caso, a su cuñada o la psicóloga?

Sigue caminando por la calle donde debe de llegar a la casa de su hermano su nueva residencia por lo menos hasta pasar las navidades y el año viejo.

La neblina es espesa y pocas ocasiones se ve las figuras visibles entre las sombras aunque las lámparas alumbran con mayor intensidad.

_Te amor Inuyasha…_

Las palabras que Kagome le susurraba al quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, sus manos se encuentran dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina que utiliza en esa época en Londres.

Sigue caminando sin importarle lo helado que este el lugar, algunas personas pasaban a su lado andando en bicicletas lo que en Japón no se puede apreciar, para irse a sus casas.

Fija sus ojos dorados hacia una figura femenina que esta de pie en la puerta de la casa de su hermano acompañado por otras cuatro personas que entran al lugar.

¿tendrá Sesshomaru visitas?.

Sigue caminando viendo como la figura femenina es la única que se ha quedado como a esperarlo, apenas la neblina es capaz de dejar ver esa figura.

Sigue acercándose hasta subir las escaleras de la casa, para quedarse estático al reconocer esa figura femenina.

Kagome…- lo murmura al ver a su pelinegra de pie, con esos ojos marrones que lo cautivaron en el primer momento.

Inuyasha…- se lo dice de la misma forma, aguantando las ganas de correr a sus brazos, tan solo observándolo como siempre fuerte, alto y tan sexy.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!**

**¡konichiwa!, se que debí de traerla ante, lo se… pero bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo, ya el que vienen es el final de la historia de Apuesta.**

**cualquier comentario solo déjenlo, no les toma mucho tiempo heee!, nos veremos el jueves.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	17. Nuevo Comienzo

**Capitulo XVII.- Nuevo Comienzo.**

Kagome…- lo murmura al ver a su pelinegra de pie, con esos ojos marrones que lo cautivaron en el primer momento.

Inuyasha…- se lo dice de la misma forma, aguantando las ganas de correr a sus brazos, tan solo observándolo como siempre fuerte, alto y tan sexy.

Abre sus ojos dorados con sorpresa, puede divisar que la figura de Kagome debajo de aquel abrigo.

Pero tu… como… estas…

Estoy embarazada.- lo responde Kagome al ver como Inuyasha solo balbucea.

es… es… por… que… kami…- lo balbucea Inuyasha al los pasos necesarios para poder posar su mano en aquel vientre que comienza a ser notorio.

¿se van a quedar afuera?.- lo pregunta una voz masculina que pertenece a Miroku, l abrir la puerta.

Hace frió y la neblina esta muy espesa.- lo informa otro individuo al posarse atrás de Miroku, el mismo Sesshomaru que ve a su hermano.

Vamos.- es lo único que puede decir Inuyasha al tomar la mano de Kagome para entrar con todos a la casa.

¿así que eres Kagome Higurashi verdad?- lo pregunta Rin al recibir a la mujer.

Si.- lo responde una Kagome nerviosa.

Soy Rin, la esposa de Sesshomaru.- se presenta Rin al saludar a la pelinegra.

Un placer.- se lo dice Kagome

¿por que no dejamos que los tórtolos vayan arreglas sus indiferencias y mañana en la mañana nos dedicamos en hacer una reunión familiar?.- lo pregunta y sugiere Miroku al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome

Entonces buenas noches.- lo dice Inuyasha hacia la familia, sus dos hermanos, primo y ambas cuñadas, llevándose consigo a Kagome para irse a la habitación donde ha estado durmiendo esas semanas.

Apenas es capaz de decir algo, se siente tan nerviosa ante la situación, no hubiera dejado que Renkotsu, Sango y Miroku la convencieran en venir, sabe que Miroku y Sango debían de venir para presentar la familia a su prima, pero Renkotsu quiso acompañarla.

Pasa…- lo murmura Inuyasha abriendo la puerta y deja que Kagome entre a la habitación

Inuyasha yo…- lo dice al ver como el mismo ojidorado cierra la puerta y comienza a desabrocharse la gabardina.

Solo kami sabe las ganas que tengo de tumbarte en la cama y hacerte el amor.- lo dice un ojidorado al dejar su gabardina en la silla continua.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que el cuerpo de Kagome reaccione, aun estar embarazada desea por completo a Inuyasha y ahora mas que nunca.

Pero ahora mis planes es hablar contigo jovencita y me explique muchas cosas.- se lo hace saber un ojidorado dejando aquel saco encima de la gabardina y comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa que utiliza en el trabajo.

¿Qué ella le explique?, Inuyasha esta demente ¿o que?, él es el que debe de explicarse, no ella.

Puede ver a Kagome hacer una mueca de disgusto.

¿pensabas decirme que voy a tener un bebé, cuando nazca o mejor dicho cuando comience a ir a la primaria?.- se lo pregunta y reclama Inuyasha posando sus ojos dorados en aquella pancita.

Inuyasha yo…

No sabes ni siquiera lo que sentí cuando te vi ahí afuera mostrándole a todo el mundo que serás madre, cuando yo mismo he vivido este mes y medio sin saberlo.- se lo comienza a decir el propio Inuyasha- no sabes las ganas tengo de darme un tiro, te deje en Japón por que pensé que era lo mejor para nuestra relación, ¡kami! Si hubiera sabido lo del bebé no te hubiera dejado, no me hubiera separado de ti.- se lo hace saber al tomar asiento enfrente de Kagome, sin perder de vista esos ojos marrones- ahora me pregunto Kagome, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?, ¿cuando volviera y te viera? o ¿me evitarías como lo has hecho y me enteraría cuando fueras por el a la guardería? o ¿cuando el o ella preguntara por su papá?.- lo termina pregunta mostrando esos ojos dorados llenos de dolor.

No es lo que tú crees.- lo murmura una pelinegra sintiendo como sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos.

¡oh no, Kagome no llores!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al ver como a su pequeña se le empiezan a acumular las lagrimas.

Es que…

Anda ven aquí.- se lo dice Inuyasha estirando sus brazos, dejando que sus piernas estén lo suficientes firmes para sostener el peso de Kagome.

Se levanta para ir hacia donde esta Inuyasha y echarse entre sus brazos, sentándose sobre sus firmes piernas y esconder su rostro en el cuello de su ojidorado, soltando todo llanto, dejándose consolar por los brazos que ha deseado.

Solo deja que Kagome de rienda suelta a todo llanto, sabe que las mujeres embarazadas son más sensibles de lo normal y se siente culpable por reclamarle a Kagome todo aquello, pero él también está algo lastimado y solo desea que Kagome y su bebé pertenezcan a su mundo.

Ahora es consiente de aquellos pequeños hipos y como el llanto comienza a disminuir, pero aun sigue masajeando espalda y abrazarla con sus brazos, brindándole palabras de amor.

¿enserio todavía me amas?.- lo pregunta Kagome dejando escapar dos hipos.

Claro que si pequeña, no he dejado de amarte todo este tiempo.- lo termina informa Inuyasha y a su vez Kagome alza su rostro para ver los ojos de su ojidorado.

¿Ni aunque me aya comportado como una chiquilla tonta?.- pregunta Kagome dejando escapar otro pequeño hipo.

Eres la chiquilla tonta mas hermosa.- lo dice Inuyasha con esas sonrisa mientras acaricia la mejilla de Kagome.

Te extrañe tanto, Inuyasha.- lo murmura Kagome volviendo a que sus ojos se cristalicen.

Yo también, yo también mi pequeña.- se lo dice de la misma forma dejando su mano en el cuello de Kagome para comenzar solo acercarla y tomar de nuevo esos suaves labios, rozándolos primero saboreando y recordando cada sabor de ellos.

Abre sus labios lentamente gimiendo al sentir como la lengua de Inuyasha toca la suya, deslizando sus manos por el pecho del chico, para dejarlas enrolladas en su cuello y poder apretarse mas hacia aquel cuerpo.

Acomoda una de sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de Kagome, para dejar la otra alrededor de aquella cintura que ahora parecer estar desapareciendo a causa del embarazo, se levanta con un poco de esfuerzo en sus piernas y brazos pero sin ser capaz de dejar de besar a su Kagome, logra caminar solo tres pasos hacia enfrente para toparse con la cama la cual esta lista para que ambos pasen la noche.

Deja que Inuyasha la deposite en la cama suavemente pero sin dejar de abrazarlo de aquella manera, trayéndolo consigo a la cama.

¡kami como te he extrañado!.- lo exclama Inuyasha separándose de los labios de Kagome.

Yo también.- responde la pelinegra, dejando ver un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con ayuda d sus manos comienza ha abrir la gabardina que cubre a Kagome dejando ver aquellos pechos que han crecido y ese pequeño vientre abultado.

Estoy gorda.- lo murmura Kagome con pesar dejando que Inuyasha siga abriendo su vestido.

Estas perfecta, y llevas a nuestro bebé.- se lo hace saber al inclinarse a besar el vientre de Kagome

Una pequeña lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Kagome que es atrapada por el dedo de Inuyasha

No llores.- lo murmura al inclinarse de nuevo a tomar sus labios.

Cierra sus ojos sintiendo como Inuyasha comienza a desnudarla, tan suave que cada caricia puede percibirla en su cuerpo, había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas son algo sensibles también al tacto, gime al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha se posa en sus pechos hinchados.

Anda pequeña, debe de ayudarme.- lo dice un Inuyasha tomando las manos de su novia para posarlas dentro de su camisa, Kagome debe de encargarse de deshacerse de esa prenda ya la ayudaría con los pantalones.

Sonríe al sentir la piel de Inuyasha bajo la suya, apenas es capaz de decir algo, solo esta maravillada que después de aquel mes y medio de separación sus cuerpos se necesiten tan desesperadamente.

Arquee levemente su espalda para dejar que sus pechos desnudos toquen contra la piel de Inuyasha apenas poco a poco acaba de dejar caer la camisa de su ojidorado al suelo junto con su demás ropa.

Se siente tan maravillada al recorrer cada una de la piel de Inuyasha con sus manos, sintiendo y volverse a familiarizar con Inuyasha.

Te amo, ¿lo sabes?.- lo murmura un pelinegro al ver a su futura esposa entre sus brazos.

Lo se… pero me gusta seguir escucharlo.- lo contesta suavemente Kagome posando su mano izquierda en el amplio pecho de Inuyasha, dejando lucir un pequeño anillo con un diamante en aquel dedo anular.

¿eso quiere decir que has aceptado casarte conmigo?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo aquel anillo que el mismo le dejo.

Si…- se lo contesta al mismo tiempo que pasa su lengua por sus labios, deseando un beso por parte de su prometido.

Eres mía…- es el único mormuro que se escuchar en la habitación al inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome, disgustándolos, disfrutando de cada caricia, apenas es incapaz de dejar de deslizar sus manos por los rincones del cuerpo de Kagome escuchando cada suspiro que sale de sus labios.

Separa sus labios de aquellos que se encuentran hinchados y rojos para continuar con el cuello, que bien ahora lame, chupa y muerde escuchando las respuestas de Kagome tal como las recordaba.

Sigue deslizando su lengua por aquel lugar, saboreando de nuevo la piel de la chica, ahora llega al valle de aquellos pechos, primero los observa al ver lo que ha cambiado, y ha sido el contorno de sus pezones al igual que el amuleto considerable de estos.

Toma entre sus labios uno de los pechos de Kagome escuchando como gime ante las succiones que comienza ha hacer, mientras su otra mano se encuentra masajeando el otro, saboreando de su textura.

Puede sentir como todo comienza a dar vueltas, y su cuerpo responde tan fácil ante las caricias de Inuyasha, su vientre comienza a sentir aquella sensación placentera.

Sigue recorriendo con sus labios aquel cuerpo llegado hacia donde esta su pequeño creciendo, besando el lugar con suavidad.

Inu…ya…sha…- balbucea Kagome mientras sus manos se mantienen aferradas en las cobijas de la cama.

¿así que su pequeña es sensible a cada una de sus caricias?...

Vuelve de nuevo a recorrer y chupar esos pechos suavemente escuchando como sus oídos se deleitan con los suaves jadeos y gemidos.

Sigue de nuevo el mismo recorrido para llegar aquellos labios, callándolos con los suyos, para deslizar sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Kagome, y traerla hacia el sintiendo su piel ardiendo contra la de Kagome.

Se tumba a lado de ella trayéndosela consigo despojando su espalda de Kagome de la colcha para sentarla suavemente encima de aquel miembro duro que comienza a deslizarse en el interior de Kagome haciéndolo gemir al sentir como de nuevo las paredes de aquella cavidad se abren paso.

Escucha un pequeño grito salir de los labios de Kagome, observándola con sus ojos dorados, desnuda encima suyo como una ninfa apunto de florecer.

Mueve su cadera lentamente, escuchando como Kagome gime ante esas sensaciones placenteras, apenas su vientre es abultado pero no del todo para que sea tan pesada para Inuyasha.

Sus cuerpos siguen moviéndose a pensar que los rayos lunares atraviesan un poco la niebla que rodea el lugar, dejando que las gotas dulces de los cuerpos de ambos seres comiencen a hacer acto de presencia.

Entierra sus uñas en los ante abrazos de Inuyasha sintiendo un sin fin de descargas placenteras, gimiendo y gritando aquel nombre sin control alguno.

Apenas siente los arañazos que Kagome le da en sus brazos al hacerla llevar al clímax de una vez por todas, explotando dentro de ella, dejando que aquel tibio líquido entre de nuevo en Kagome esparciéndose en el vientre ya ocupado.

Cae entre los brazos de Inuyasha, sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se relaja, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho sudoroso de Inuyasha, respirando el aroma varonil.

Ahora es capaz de dormir con Kagome, se acomoda de perfil sin dejar de soltarla o deshacer aquel lazo que los une solo con el único propósito de estar en ese estado toda la madrugada, con la única cobija que llega a taparlos del frió.

-.-

¿así que esta es la mujer por la cual el gran Inuyasha estaba rompiéndose en pedazos?.- lo pregunta un Sesshomaru de pie a lado de la cama de su hermano.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- se lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha tratando de cubrir cualquier evidencia de lo que paso en la noche.

Te diría es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, pero solo deseaba comprobar que mi hermano esta perdidamente enamorado de una mujer.- se lo informa con una pequeña sonrisa algo no muy usual en su hermano.

¡feh! Sal de mi habitación.- lo suelta Inuyasha tratando de no despertar a la mujer que esta entre sus brazos.

Me iré, pero Rin dice que en unas dos horas estará el desayuno, parece ser que mi niño esta dando algunos problemas.- se lo termina de informar Sesshomaru al ver a su hermano en aquel estado y pensar que ese Taisho había jurado no enamorarse.

Hasta que ese baka se va, si subirá sabido que sesshomaru entraría en la habitación la hubiera cerrado con llave, es una suerte que Kagome no se despertara en aquel momento, lo mas seguro es que pegara un grito al saber en el estado que se encuentran los dos.

La ve entre sus brazos, tan linda y hermosa.

Y pensar que había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas suelen ser mas bellas que antes, y puede comprobar que Kagome se a vuelto mas bella, su piel tan suave que disfruto el sabor de esa mujer al hacerle el amor.

Ve como se mueve un poco y se abraza hacia él como si de ello dependiera su vida, escuchando aquel pequeño suspiro.

Hey pequeña…- lo murmura levemente Inuyasha tratando de despertar a esa mujer.

mmmm…- es la única respuesta que obtiene de Kagome al acomodarse.

Nos esperan.- lo informa el propio ojidorado tratando de levantarla pero todo es tan inútil.

Tengo sueño.- se queja Kagome teniendo alguna esperanza de quedarse en la cama con su Inuyasha.

Suelta una carcajada, y pensar que extrañaba aquellos pucheros al despertarla, recordaba que cuando estaban viviendo juntos solía hacer eso constantemente Kagome, hasta que él mismo le volvía hacer le amor y la dejaba descansar hasta después de unas horas volver con ella.

Y aquello es lo que tiene en mente.

-.-

¿por que tienen que irse ahora?.- lo pregunta Rin al servir la comida.

Tengo que reunirme con mis hermanos y mañana es navidad y pensar que solo tengo unas horas para llegar a estados unidos.- lo informa Renkotsu.

Sanguito y yo iremos a pasar las navidades con la familia Higurashi.- lo informa Miroku al tomar las manos de Sango.

¿ustedes?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru viendo a su hermano darle de comer a una Kagome que se niega.

Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que termine el trabajo en la compañía.- lo informa Inuyasha, al dar la decisión que tomo hace unas horas atrás con Kagome, le había dicho que no podía regresar con ella hasta que terminara su trabajo y por ello Kagome decidió quedarse con él.

Entonces será una pequeña cena navideña.- lo anuncia Rin, al darle de comer a su pequeño bebé.

¡no quiero mas!.- lo reprocha Kagome moviendo su rostro evitando la cuchara de sopa.

Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha en tono amenazador.

No te recomiendo obligarla mucho a comer, deja que pase una hora y vuelve a darle algo de comer.- lo dice Rin al ver como su cuñado sufre con Kagome.

Bien me rindo.- lo dice Inuyasha soltando la cuchara en el plato.

Me gustaría tener todo gravado para llevárselo a Ayame, esto la pondría de buen humor.- lo dice Kouga al ver a Inuyasha.

Cállate lobo.- lo dice Inuyasha.

Por lo tanto los demás comienzan a reír, acostumbrados al ver esas pequeñas peleas de afecto entre ambos Taisho.

-.-

_Navidad._

¿puedo llamarle a mamá?.- lo pregunta Kagome al estar sentada enfrente de un Inuyasha que se dedica a trabajar en algunos informes de la compañía, si no fuera tan terco para dejarla en casa con Rin, no estaría tan aburrida ese día.

Si, dile a Mitsuki que te comunique a Tokio.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver a su Kagome sentada de esa forma tan adorable, mostrándole al mundo que pronto será madre, con aquel vestido de maternidad.

Bien.- responde Kagome levantándose del lugar, con aquellos zapatos sin tacos, duras penas puede soportar su peso, algunas veces piensa que el bebé no es solo uno si no dos, recordaba cuando su mamá estaba embarazada de Sota su estomago a los tres meses era algo pequeño a comparación del suyo.

Puede escuchar a Kagome pedirle a la secretaria que la comunique amablemente a Tokio con su familia, y después la conversación de esta con un _"hola mamá"_ y así saludar a toda la familia.

Pensaba que lo mejor es cuando vuelva a Tokio buscar una pequeña casa donde pueda vivir con Kagome y aquel pequeñito, su departamento no es un lugar para una familia, él mismo lo había comprado para ser soltero, pero parece ser que el destino tuvo otros planes.

_Si regresaremos cuando Inuyasha termine las cosas que tiene que hacer acá en Londres, si mamá se que debo de buscar un ginecólogo pero ¿no crees que pueda esperar? Me siento muy bien._

¿ginecólogo?... cierto, ya recordaba que las ocasiones que visito a su hermano Rin en algunas ocasiones iba al doctor para hacerse chequeos, ¿Cómo puede olvidar todo eso?, mas bien por que no le pide ayuda a su cuñada.

_¡feliz navidad mamá!, y le mandas un beso enorme a mi hermano y abuelo, y no te olvides de Sango, Kohaku y el tío, los extraño mucho._

Escucha como concluye la llamada de Kagome desde afuera.

¿hoy es navidad?, ¡kami!... no ha tenido ninguna oportunidad para comprar los regalos, ¿en que demonios ha estado pensando esos dos días?... ¡bah! Ya sabe la respuesta… en Kagome y su futuro, esa mujer pelinegra lo único que le hace es peder la cabeza por completo.

-.-

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al llegar de nuevo a la casa de su hermano.

Esta en el cuarto descansado, se fue muy molesta por que no la dejaste acompañarte.- se lo informa Rin al tener a su bebe en brazos listo para ir a tomar una siesta.

No podía llevarla, tenía unos asuntos de negocio y me es difícil concentrarme a su lado.- lo explica el propio pelinegro

La misma excusa tonta que Sesshomru, por eso nos deja en casa a mí y a nuestro bebé.- lo reprocha Rin al desparecer por el pasillo.

¿excusa tonta?, ¡kami si es verdad!, si Kagome esta a su lado no puedo concentrarse en lo único que llega a pensar es como desnudara en la noche a Kagome una vez llegando a casa… ¿esa no es razón suficiente para dejarla en casa?.

Camina directo a la habitación donde debe de estar Kagome, la había dejado en la casa de su hermano después de estar en la oficina, pensó que el dejarla en el lugar podría ir a la junta de negocios y pasar por los regalos de navidad sin problemas, pero ahora esa chiquilla pelinegra esta enojado con él.

Abre la puerta despacio con el único propósito de no despertarla y lo logra, observándola dormida en la cama tapada por una suave colcha, observándola fijamente preguntándose ¿Cómo él el gran Inuyasha se ha enamorado como un tonto de esa mujer ingenua?... tal vez no hay respuesta para esa pregunta, por que el único que logro ser cautivado fue su corazón y alma.

Toma asiento a lado de su Kagome, observándola tan clamada.

_Si no hubieran resultado las cosas en ambos le habría propuesto a Kagome que se casara conmigo, pero no puedo engañarme ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti._

Esas fuera las palabras de Renkotsu al dejarle a Kagome con él.

_Me conformare con ser el padrino de ese pequeño._

Se lo había dicho Renkotsu al saber que no puede negarle nada, gracias a él Kagome estaba a su lado de nuevo, gracias a que Renkotsu obligo a Kagome a llegar a Londres.

_¿se casaran?_

Se lo había preguntado Miroku con esa sonrisa de tonto pervertido, la misma que le recuerda desde que ambos estaban en jardín de niños.

Se casarían al regresar a Japón, por lo menos una boda civil y después de que el bebé naciera se casarían por la ley de Kami, haciendo que su Kagome luzca aquel bonito vestido blanco, eso mismo habían acordado cuando comenzaron hablar del tema.

_¿donde quieres ir de luna de miel?.-__ se lo pregunta a una Kagome entre sus brazos._

_A cualquier parte mientras tú estés ahí conmigo.-__ fue la respuesta de Kagome al besar suavemente el pecho de Inuyasha._

Kagome es su sol, su estrella y su luna, no podría comprarla aunque quisiera, no hay precio alguno para esa mujer.

-.-

¡Feliz Navidad!.- lo grita Rin al abrazarse hacia su esposo.

¡feliz Navidad Rin!.- lo contesta Sesshomaru al atraparla entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla suavemente.

Feliz Navidad mi pequeña.- lo murmura Inuyasha abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

Feliz Navidad Inuyasha.- lo susurra Kagome girándose entre los brazos de Inuyasha solo para verlo al rostro.

_¡Feliz navidad!... ¡Feliz Navidad!_

Gritan aquellos hombres vestidos de papá Noel, saludad a cualquier persona que camina por las calles iluminadas por las luces de Londres y el cemento cubierto de nieve ligera que da la bienvenida a una Navidad llena de fe, paz y esperanza.

Dos parejas se encuentran de pie delante de aquel ventilan que ha hacia la cuidad de Londres, la catedral cubierta por nieve que sigue cayendo del cielo nocturno y esas luces iluminando el lugar como si fuera un pastel siendo cubierto por la capa principal y las velas están encendidas.

Ambos hombres abrazando a sus esposas, las cuales pegan su espalda al cuerpo de ambos hermanos, sonriendo ante la nueva vida que comienzan y la felicidad que embarcara de ahora en adelante sus vidas.

_La historia no tiene un final mientras aya vida la cual siga con el curso._

Palabras sabias de un hombre sabio, su padre Inu-Taisho.

Estrecha fuertemente a Kagome entre sus brazos, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín, mientras dentro de la casa su pequeño sobrino esta dormido en el sofá que esta situado enfrente de la chimenea.

Ahora sabe que todos los deseos se hacen realidad, un simple deseo.

_Mamá bríndame la felicidad._

Y su madre se la había brindado, con Kagome.

Ahora no se arrepiente de nada, por una simple _apuesta_ consiguió a aquella mujer, y puede decirle a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

_Por una simple __**apuesta**__ conseguí a mi mujer, pero el precio que tengo que pagar por ella no se compara con la felicidad que siento en estos momentos._

…**Fin…**

**¡Konichiwa!, bueno chicas hemos llegad al final de esta larga historia y como siempre quiero agradecerles el haber estado conmigo en esta historia, como ahora ya se me ha hecho costumbre les traeré el Epilogo.**

**Mil gracias a todos sus comentarios a cada una de ustedes:**

**--§Ivett§-- , 3-CiNdY-3, AbrilAires7, Amary, Aome0793, Aome93k00, Aomedulce, Aome19961, Aomecitacrazygirl, Aomeha, Bishojo-scm, CaritoAC, Cattita, DenisseKagome, Diosa Maya, Eiko007, Ericomizuha, Fabisa, Florsuchisinuyasha, GabyC43, GoldenEris, Isabella, JesKanon, JettyK8g0m3, Kaeliza, Kaeliza, KagInu160, Kagome, Kagome 1386, Kagomechan167, KagomeSama13, KagomeVicky, Kagome1386, Kagome-1551, Kagome-inuvale, Kagura Ikari, Kaguraikari, Karlaamor2, Kata, Kath505, Katy100pre, Kauro1918, Kikyoatv2710, Kirara1990, Lain594, LifeAGlittlelove,**

**Lina, Lorena, Lunans, Magael, Marikochan2, Marru-freackyvampire, Mayra6314, Melinda, MelindaKagome, Mich-sama, Michumichu93, MikoKagoKik, Monikagomesweet, Monina, MynahDaidouji, Nagini12, Nelly, Nesye20, Ninde Black, Osmhysakura18, RiYYu, Roselyn, Samy☺tigre, Serena tsukino chiba, Sivis-ink, Solange470, Thejazzlivingsoul, Thegirlwhostolethestars, Tiernaaome, Tlap, UranusKillingAngel89, Uvitas2006, Xd11, Xully, Yossy-chan, Yuiren31 y Yukko-san.**

**No me queda que decirles a todas ustedes que mil gracias por sus comentarios y si me hace falta alguna notificarme para arreglar ello.**

**Nos veremos en el epilogo el Sábado en la noche.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	18. Epilogo

**Epilogo.-**

_Cinco años después._

Papá… ¡papá!.- lo grita un pequeñín de tan solo cuatro años de edad.

Papá… ¡papá!.- lo grita ahora otro pequeño de la misa edad y tan parecido a su hermano que ambos se encuentran de pie a lado de la cama.

¡PAPÁ!.- lo gritan al mismo tiempo ambos pequeños, de ojos dorados.

¿kami por que a él?.

Papá… papá…- lo llaman ambos pequeños al subirse a la cama con dificultades, moviendo con ellos la colcha que cubre a sus padres, ocasionando que ambos se levanten.

Inuyasha son tus hijos.- lo murmura Kagome al sostener fuertemente la cocha para no ser expuesta junto con aquel hombre a su lado.

¡papá!.- lo gritan de nuevo aquellos pequeños.

Me rindo… me rindo… - lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al estar boca arriba en la cama observando con sus ojos dorados el techo de la habitación.

¡queremos jugad!.- lo exclama ambos pequeños, al dar varios brincos en la cama.

Sekai y Seikatsu, sentados hora.- lo dice Kagome al ver a ambos pequeños, lo cual hacen caso a sus palabras automáticamente.

Pero mamá, papá pometo jugad con nosotros en la abeca.- lo dicen ambos pequeños al mismo tiempo.

Bien.- lo suspira Kagome al ver a ambos pequeños tan parecidos a Inuyasha, ojos dorados pero a diferencia mantienen su cabello, pero aquel carácter tan testaduro es igual a su padre- Inuyasha levántate y atiende a tus hijos.- lo dice Kagome al ver al hombre que esta a su lado.

Par de diablillos, ¿no pueden esperar una hora mas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo a ambos pequeños sentados en la cama, aun con la pijama encima.

¡no!.- lo gritan al mismo tiempo para aventarse hacia su padre.

Kagome por su parte toma una de las camisas del suelo para poder ponérselas, sabiendo bien que como suele pasar sus hijos empezaran a atacar a su padre y este jugara en la cama, así que lo único que puede hacer es salir de la cama.

Y como lo pensó, ve a sus pequeños pelear con Inuyasha los tres infantiles golpeando a su padre y en cambio Inuyasha toma a uno de sus hijos y comienza hacerle cosquillas mientras el otro grita para salvar a su hermano.

Con pasos perezosos sale de la habitación, escuchando los gritos de sus pequeños y el grito de Inuyasha y pensar que los tres son como unos niños, bueno los gemelos si lo son pero Inuyasha no lo es.

¡mamá!.- lo grita uno de los pequeños.

¡Inuyasha ya déjalos en paz y ven ayudar hacer el desayuno!.- lo grita Kagome al bajar las escaleras.

-.-

¡estoy exhausto!.- lo grita un ojidorado al tumbarse afuera de la alberca.

¿deseabas tener hijos no?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Kagome al estar alado de su esposo, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en el piso.

En realidad quería cinco hijos contigo, pero con estos dos me es suficiente todo.- lo declara Inuyasha observando como sus hijos corren de nuevo hacia él.

¡papá!.- lo gritan ambos pequeñitos.

Iré a jugar con ellos en el agua, ¿vienes?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver si su esposa se une con ellos.

En un momento voy.- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que sus dos pequeños se lleven a su padre a la alberca de la casa.

Cinco años atrás al regresar de Londres Inuyasha se propuso en vender su departamento para poder comprar esa casa que tienen ahora, Colmillo esta con ellos aunque algunas veces se va con Sota su hermano que ahora tiene once años, todo un hombrecito.

Su hogar, una casa de dos pisos en los cuales el segundo piso hay cuatro recamaras, la primera es un salón de juegos para ambos pequeños, la que sigue es una habitación que no tiene un uso definido, después sigue la habitación principal la cual es la de Inuyasha y suya, la ultima es la de ambos demonios.

Escucha los ladridos de colmillo parecer ser que aquel perro blanco esta divertido con los hombres de la casa.

Sonríe ante ver aquel panorama, sus dos demonios son la luz de sus ojos.

¡mamá!.- lo grita uno de los pequeños al ver como su hermano esta siendo masacrado por su padre con unas cosquillas.

Sonríe ante la nueva imagen Inuyasha peleando con aquellos hombrecitos que tienen en sus brazos un par de flotadores para la alberca.

Suena el teléfono, lo cual la obliga a entrar a la casa a contestarlo mientras escucha los gritos y risas de esos hombres.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta al contestar desde la cocina.

Hija.- lo responde la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Mamá, ¿Cómo están todos por aya?.- se lo pregunta, hace tiempo que no ve a su familia tal vez hace unos meses atrás.

Bien, pero el abuelo quiere ver a sus bisnieto y Sango esta aquí con nosotros junto con su pequeños, ¿Por qué no vienen?.- se lo pregunta la señora.

Nos encantara mamá, estaremos por ahí dentro de dos horas, ya sabes que los niños no hacen otra cosa que jugar.- se lo explica.

No te demores mucho y dile a mis nietos que su abuela los espera con muchos dulces.- lo termina de decir la madre de Kagome para colgar.

Suelta un pesado suspiro al dejar el teléfono en su lugar, desea ver a su familia, pero también de la misma manera desea quedarse un poco de tiempo a solas con Inuyasha, tal vez su madre quiere cuidar de sus demonios.

Recordaba que Sango había tenido una pequeña el primer años que se casaron, el segundo quedo embarazada de otro pequeño y el tercer año de matrimonio se quedo embarazada de otro niño, a pesar de sus cinco años también de casados, Sango decidió que con esos tres pequeños le es suficiente, aunque Miroku quiere seguir con una extensa familia, lo cual la misma Sango se rehúsa.

Camina de nuevo hacia el jardín donde esta la alberca, ahora Inuyasha esta acostado mientras que Sekai y Seikatsu están echándose agua dentro de la piscina saliendo a flote con ayuda de aquellos infladores.

¿Quién era?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado acostado en aquel lugar mientras las gotas de agua siguen escurriendo de su cuerpo.

Mi madre.- se lo contesta simplemente, sintiendo como un calor comienza ha hacerse presente en su vientre.

¿quiere que vayamos?.- pregunta Inuyasha observando a su esposa, a pesar de los cinco hermosos años que lleva a su lado no deja de desearla de esa manera tan desesperada.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- pregunta Kagome al alzar una ceja en forma interrogativa.

Le pedí que si podía cuidar de esos demonios.- lo dice al señalar a sus hijos- mientras tú y yo tenemos una noche a solas.- lo concluye atrapando a esa mujer entre sus brazos.

¿serás completamente mió esta noche?.- lo pregunta Kagome con esa voz sexy que suele usar cuando desea a su hombre con ella.

¡kami que si!.- lo exclama al inclinarse a tomar esos labios, ignorando los llamados de sus pequeños, disfrutando de los labios de su esposa.

¡papá no besu-quies a mamá!.- lo grita un pequeño al nadar hacia al horilla.

¡PAPÁ!.- lo gritan ambos muy molestos.

Por su parte Inuyasha solo gruñe al separarse de los labios de su esposa, si no tiene para él solo a Kagome se volvería loco; adora a sus hijos y esta orgulloso de ellos como lo es cualquier padre, pero los intentos por tener a Kagome se han frustrado cuando ambos pequeños comenzaron a caminar.

Kagome ríe al ver como Inuyasha se encuentra algo molesto, siempre sucede lo mismo, cuando ambos se besan sus hijos interrumpen, al igual que cuando desean hacer el amor, sucede algo que no los dejan por algunas noches.

Esta noche serás toda mía.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al retirarse encima de su esposa, para sacar a esos demonios de la piscina e irse a bañar.

-.-

¿Qué tienes en mente Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome al estar viajando a su lado, una ves que estuvieron dos horas con su madre, saludando a toda la familia, Inuyasha quiso salir dejando a sus pequeños en casa con su madre.

Planeo disfrutar de mi esposa.- lo confiesa el mismo ojidorado al conducir aquella camioneta, su convertible lo había cambiado por una camioneta para llevar a sus demonios, ya un auto deportivo no es para una vida de casados y con familia.

¿de que forma?.- se lo pregunta, sintiéndose extraña de que Sekai y Seikatsu no estén con ellos.

Vamos cariño ellos estarán bien, se quedaron sin hacer ningún drama.- lo menciona Inuyasha al ver como su esposa mantiene esa mirada triste.

Pero…

Verás que mañana estarán volviéndonos locos cuando vayamos a recogerlos.- lo asegura Inuyasha.

Es que los extraño.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome viendo las calles de Tokio a esas horas de la noche.

Yo también.- lo confiesa y es verdad se le hace extraño que sus demonios no le estén gritando papá- pero debemos de tomarnos un rato a solas.- lo concluye al estacionar el carro dentro del garaje de la casa.

Intentare no extrañar a mis pequeños.- lo murmura Kagome al sentir como el coche se apaga por completo e Inuyasha toma su mentón para obligarla a verlo.

Haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para que no los extrañes cariño.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar esos dulces labios.

Gime nuevamente al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha se apoderan de los suyos, haciéndola desear una noche entera de exquisito placer entre los brazos de su esposo.

Vamos a dentro.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al separarse de los labios de su esposa y salir del coche.

No es capaz de moverse, solo espera a que Inuyasha rodee el carro para que abra su puerta y la tome en sus brazos.

Ahora serás mía…- lo murmura el mismo ojidorado entrando a la casa, dejando las llaves del carro botadas en el mesita continua y comenzar a subir con su Kagome en brazos directo a su habitación.

Se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, entrando con cuidado a la habitación, sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta y mucho menos con llave.

Deja a su Kagome de pie sin separarse de aquellos labios que comienza a devorar tan gustosamente, dejando que sus manos empiecen a desabrochar esa camina que el mismo le escogió a Kagome con el único propósito de poder desnudarla de manera mas fácil.

Gime al sentir las caricias de Inuyasha por debajo de su sostén, dejando que sus pechos se vuelvan duros y sensibles ante toda sensación presente.

Camina hacia atrás sabiendo bien que Inuyasha la sigue sin dejar de desnudarse mutuamente, deja que la deposite suavemente en la cama, sonriendo ante lo que esta por venir.

Te amo.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al deslizar sus labios por aquellas zonas que comienzan a se expuestas por sus labios.

Solo gime como respuesta al dejar que Inuyasha capture con sus labios uno de sus pechos, dejando que su cuerpo responda ante la sensación de gloría.

Inuyasha sonríe al saber que esos movimientos siempre le han gustado a Kagome, imaginado lo que desea hacer con su esposa, a pesar de esos cinco años adora tanto estar con ella.

Las camisas de ambos al igual que la ropa íntima de Kagome caen al suelo, dejando que sus cuerpos comiencen con aquel dulce ritual debajo de los rayos lunares que son testigos de cualquier cosa.

Vuelve a devorar los labios de Kagome, esperando que con ello una nueva sed comience a sumergir y parece que su plan da resultado por que Kagome se arquea mas hacia su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir ante el contacto de su piel.

Con una de sus manos baja el cierre de la falda que lleva su esposa, para poder desnudarla con facilidad, observando como cada roce de sus manos ocasiona que Kagome cierre sus manos alrededor de las sabanas que los cubren.

Observa lentamente el cuerpo de Kagome maravillado por los cambios que se hacen presentes; sus ojos se abren enormemente al ver como un pequeño bulto se encuentra en el vientre de Kagome, tal vez algo que puede pasar inapercibido con las ropas pero ahora que ambos están desnudos y disfrutando del uno del otro, puede percatarse de ello, imaginando que significa aquello.

Las ultimas prendas caen al saber que ambos cuerpo ya se encuentran desnudos, esperando al ser unidos con aquellos primitivos movimientos, y parece ser que el mismo ojidorado ha leído los ojos dilatados de su Kagome, lo cual lo obliga a unirse a ella, para comenzar con movimientos suaves no queriendo presionar a su esposa.

Sigue moviéndose mientras sus labios succionan uno de los pezones, sonriendo al imaginar a su bebé hacer aquello y la simple imagen de observar esa escena llega a excitarlo.

Gime al sentir como el cuerpo de Kagome se pega mas al suyo y suspira con su nombre, volviéndolo melodía para sus oídos.

Apenas es capaz de controlarse, parece ser que las piernas enrolladas de Kagome en su cintura lo han sacado de orbita por que los movimientos se han hecho cada vez mas fuertes y excitantes.

Grita con Kagome al sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo se contrae al explotar dentro de Kagome y ella hace lo mismo, dejando que su cuerpo este lleno de esas gotas saladas, cayendo a lado de la chica, abrazándola.

Si sus demonios estuvieran en casa no hubiera podido liberarse de esa manera, algunas veces hacían el amor pero suave, y cuando deseaba llevarla mas alto que el mismo paraíso se bañaban juntos hasta descargarse completamente como ahora.

Sonríe mientras besa la sien húmeda de Kagome y como jadea al estar entre sus brazos.

Nunca se cansaría de esa mujer eso podría jurarlo…

-.-

Los rayos solares entran a la habitación dejando que los cantos de las aves se hagan presentes.

El cuerpo femenino de esa mujer se mueve lentamente para abrazar a su esposo, sintiéndose extraña de que algunos gemelos no van hacia la recamara, abriendo sus ojos con pereza.

Se levanta al salir de los brazos de su Inuyasha tapando su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, recordando que sus pequeños están con su madre.

¿Qué pasa Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver a su esposa sentada en la cama.

Extraño a mis bebes.- lo murmura suavemente dejando que Inuyasha al tome de nuevo entre sus brazos y comience a besarla suavemente.

Ahora deben de estar desayunando, ¿por que no hacemos nosotros lo mismo?.- lo termina preguntando al ver a su mujer debajo suyo.

Pero…

Dime cariño, ¿cuando me ibas a decir que vamos a tener un nuevo bebé?.- lo pregunta curioso Inuyasha al sentir cara transformación del cuerpo de su Kagome.

Yo…yo…yo…- lo balbucea.

¿esta confirmado?.- se lo pregunta suavemente, el haberlo descubierto ayer mientras hacían el amor fue algo tan maravilloso.

Ve como su pequeña asiente un si con el rostro, para comenzar a darle besos por todo el rostro sin parar diciendo un "gracias, gracias" en cada beso.

Por su parte Kagome sonríe al saber que la noticia no le ha caído tan mal a Inuyasha, a pensar que le había dicho que con esos dos demonios era suficiente.

Se lo que dije al respecto de los niños, Kag.- se lo dice al saber lo que esta pensando su esposa una de las cosas que aprende cuando se vive tanto con esa adorable mujer- pero cada bebé tuyo es como si fuera el primero, adoro a mi familia y no la cambiaría por nada.- lo concluye al besar suavemente los labios de Kagome, dejando que esta gima al sentir de nuevo esas caricias explotar en su cuerpo.

-.-

¡mamá!.- lo grita uno de los pequeños al salir disparado para abrazar a su mamá

¡papá!.- lo grita el otro para correr hacía su padre.

Inuyasha atrapa aquel pequeñito para cargarlo entre sus brazos.

¡yo también!.- lo grita el otro al estirar sus bracitos para que su padre también lo cargue.

Si así reciben a ese baka, ¿podrán recibirme así mis ahijados?.- lo pregunta una voz masculina atrás de Inuyasha.

¡tío!.- gritan ambos pequeños al ver aquel hombre de ojos azules, entrar al lugar.

Pequeños demonios.- lo menciona Renkotsu al ver como sus ahijados corren hacia él.

¡feh!.- lo murmura Inuyasha al ver el entusiasmo de sus hijos por ese hombre.

No seas así Inuyasha, sabes que adoran a Renkotsu.- lo dice Kagome al acercarse hacia Inuyasha, lo suficiente para que este la rodee con sus brazos.

Lo importante es que son míos al igual que tu y ese pequeñín o pequeñita que viene en camino.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha girando a su esposa para poder verla a los ojos, unos marrones tan llenos de felicidad.

Te amo Inuyasha, te amo con todo mi corazón.- lo murmura Kagome al ver a su esposo.

Y yo te amo mas mi Kagome.- se lo contesta del mismo tono escuchando a sus hijos gritarle a su padrino para que juegue con ellos, mientras el disfruta de besar a su esposa.

-.-

_Seis meses después._

¡ja! Gane.- lo exclama Inuyasha al tener una fina criatura en sus brazos.

Respeto perro, la despertaras.- lo dice Kouga al estar en la habitación con toda la familia.

¿Quién me debe dinero?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado viendo a sus hermanos y primo.

¡Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo exclama Kagome al estar acostada en esa cama.

Cariño debes de estar relajada.- se lo hace saber el mismo pelinegro al acercarse con ese pequeño bulto rosa.

¡habíamos dicho que no habrían mas apuestas!.- lo exclama Kagome y reprocha al saber que él hizo una apuesta con sus hermanos.

Pero…

Nada de peros Taisho, esta cancelada.- lo ordena al ver como Miroku, Sesshomaru y el mismo Kouga estallan de risas.

¡feh!...- la única respuesta de Inuyasha para ver aquel pedazo de cielo, su pequeña niña, que nació ayer, pero todos han venido a conocer a la nueva niña Taisho.

Su pecho se hincha de orgullo al saber que toda su vida esta llena de felicidad, tiene a dos demonios que no paran de hacerle preguntas y agotarlo de una manera y ahora ese nuevo retoño que será la niña de sus ojos, junto a la hermosa madre a su lado, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?.

Te amo…- lo anuncia Inuyasha sin importarle que aya espectadores.

Yo también.- se lo responde Kagome al saber que Inuyasha se inclina para besar sus labios suavemente, escuchando las risas de la familia.

_A veces ni todo el dinero del mundo es capaz de conseguir tanta felicidad._

Y esas palabras las saben muy bien los Taisho's, al conseguir a esas hermosas bellezas a sus lados.

…**Fin…**

**El final de la historia, y aquí estuvo el epilogo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡¡¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
